


Whispers to your heart

by deerbear, Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: K-Drama - Fandom, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, 이태원 클라쓰 | Itaewon Class (TV)
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death, Organ Transplantation, Parenthood, References to Depression, Single Parents, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, age gap
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: NOTE FOR NON-SPANISH SPEAKERS: WOULD YOU LIKE AN ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS FIC? english is not my native language but it will help me improve my english and give you all some SeoDam/SeoDami shipping material. Let me know in the comments!«¿Puedes sentir con un corazón ajeno?».Dami sabe que su vecino tiene secuestrada a una pobre niña. No tiene pruebas pero tampoco dudas.Seojun piensa que su nueva vecina es demasiado entrometida y altanera. Tiene muchas pruebas y ninguna duda.Entonces, ¿cómo es que acepta que esa desconocida cuide a su hija?
Relationships: Park Saeroyi/Jo Yi-Seo, Park Saeroyi/Jo Yiseo, Park Seo Joon/Kim Dami, Park Seo Joon/Kim Ji Won (actress), Park Seo Joon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Ships in the night

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE FOR NON-SPANISH SPEAKERS: WOULD YOU LIKE AN ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS FIC? english is not my native language but it will help me improve my english and give you all some SeoDam/SeoDami shipping material. Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Fanfic capitulado, inspiración que llegó mientras veía Itaewon Class por tercera vez. Me encantan Seojun y Dami, no me arrepiento de nada ♥ se irá publicando poco a poco, tengan paciencia quienes se atrevan a leer. Ojalá les guste ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami se muda a otra ciudad y conoce a sus nuevos vecinos de una manera poco amigable.

** **

Yecheon: a doscientos kilómetros por carretera desde Seúl -que se convirtieron en dos horas y media encerrada en la amplia camioneta de su madre, escuchando viejas canciones de _Sobangcha_ acompañadas por su coreo desafinado-, se alzaba una pequeña ciudad de 52,311 habitantes…

Claro, eso si es que nadie hubiera muerto ni nacido desde 2011, desde la última actualización de las cifras poblacionales. Fuera como fuera, seiscientos kilómetros cuadrados estaban convirtiéndose en una especie de prisión para ella, lo quisiera o no. La camioneta gris se había tragado la distancia demasiado rápido para su gusto, haciendo que el paisaje exterior se convirtiera en un cuadro abstracto borroneado con los dedos al pasar por la ventanilla. Ella pudo imaginarse vívidamente la pintura sobre sus manos y el olor del óleo en la nariz, pero sólo era el aire acondicionado encendido y revoloteando los aromas artificiales a «bosque invernal» que colgaba del espejo retrovisor.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué su madre había aceptado tremendo traslado, si en Seúl tenían más que suficiente para vivir bien. Tenían un departamento propio, era bonito y grande, incluso pudieron darse el lujo de tener un perro: Benji. Lástima que hubiera muerto hacía tres años.

De todos modos, era más de lo necesario para ellas dos y su madre ya ganaba un sueldo decente, lo suficientemente bueno para pagarse idas al cine cada fin de semana y comer delicioso en buenos restaurantes. ¿Por qué complicarlo todo con una mudanza a otra provincia? Era una molestia. No sólo era un gasto absurdo, por mucho que la empresa solventara algunos viáticos, sino que debían adecuarse a un nuevo vecindario y ella misma era pésima adecuándose a lo que fuera, nuevo o viejo.

Pero no era eso únicamente lo que la irritaba por el momento, sino la pasión enfermiza de su madre por complicarse la vida al decidirse por liderar la caravana de camionetas de mudanza hasta aquél pedazo de tierra abandonada de la mano de Dios.

—No, ya te dije que no es así. Yecheon es una ciudad, ¡una _ci-u-dad_! —Le recalcó su madre, haciendo pausa a su concierto a dueto con sus ídolos de adolescencia, y sonrió como para sí misma a medida que reconocía los caminos desiertos como si hubiera pasado toda su juventud ahí y no fuera apenas su segunda visita—. Dami, alégrate, conocerás gente nueva.

Y ese era el problema. Dami no se adaptaba a la gente nueva. Para ser más específica, no se adaptaba a la gente en general. Se limitó a echar un suspiro como respuesta, tratando de no acrecentar su ya de por sí intenso dolor de cabeza, mientras su madre tomaba una desviación en la carretera que las arrojaría directamente a su nueva «ci-u-dad», y cuando vio desde abajo que ningún edificio opacaba la más pequeña cima de aquél relieve montañoso, confirmó que su madre estaba nuevamente equivocada: aquello no era una ciudad, era una maldita villa prehispánica.

Pronto se dio cuenta de por qué su madre estaba tan emocionada y encandilada por su juventud: al entrar al centro de la ciudad vio que, aunque había edificios de departamentos y oficinas, podía notar que eran pocos y las casas tenían toda la estructura de los años ochenta, con muros de concreto forrados de azulejos o pintados de colores oscuros, balcones con celosías y balaustradas, y jardines frontales al muy estilo americano. Claro que aquella ciudad era una construcción a gran escala del barrio donde su madre había nacido y crecido, y no había duda de que esa era toda su emoción por la mudanza.

Continuaron un largo tramo, adentrándose en la calle principal que, más que una gran avenida, parecía una simple calle pequeña de la capital, con locales comerciales de todo tipo e inclusive un mercado abarrotado de puestos y gente. Los comerciantes eran en su mayoría gente mayor y señoras con permanente en el cabello, usando gruesos mandiles rojos y paliacates en la cabeza, gritando a los transeúntes para que echaran un ojo a sus vendimias. Y había diminutas camionetas de batea llevando todo tipo de materiales, productos y animales.

Pasando el caótico mercado, su madre volvió a girar y el panorama mejoró sólo un poco, por fin dirigiéndose sin duda hacia la zona con los edificios de apartamentos que se asemejaban a las colmenas urbanas de la capital. Debido a que la vista mejoraba, se tranquilizó un poco y se dejó hundir en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndose de nuevo la gorra color índigo que su padre le había regalado alguna vez, en algún cumpleaños, creyendo que era fan de los Dragones Azules de Seúl o alguna estupidez así. Dami ni siquiera seguía las ligas de béisbol.

Su madre disminuyó la velocidad gradualmente hasta detenerse por completo. Dami supo que habían llegado a su destino, eso que su madre llamaba «nuevo hogar», pero no quería apearse de la camioneta así que fingió estar dormida hasta que su madre le abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando que el aire acondicionado se escapara y ella perdiera el apoyo de su hombro, casi haciéndola caer al pavimento caliente.

—¡Despierta, ya estamos en casa! —La urgió y Dami se obligó a poner un pie fuera. Se ajustó la gorra sobre la cabeza, cegada un poco por el fuerte sol de mediodía, se colgó el cubre boca negro y entonces se atrevió a alzar la mirada y recibir la bienvenida de su nuevo vecindario.

—Tiene que ser una broma —masculló para sí misma.

No había un solo edificio de departamentos en la zona. Sólo árboles en jardines descuidados. Y esas feas casas ochenteras, como las que había visto a la entrada. Rodeó la camioneta, tratando de buscar con sus últimas esperanzas algún indicio de modernos departamentos mientras miraba a todos lados, pero no había absolutamente nada. Lo más alto que veía eran los árboles y algunas casas de dos o tres pisos; todo rodeado de una gruesa capa verde y fresca.

—¿No te gusta la zona? ¡Es tan bonita! —Chilló su madre, caminando sobre la acera. El sol estaba justo sobre sus cabezas y no proyectaba ninguna sombra cercana. Hacía tanto calor que Dami no creía que fuera posible esa temperatura en una región montañosa como aquella.

—Creí que nos mudaríamos a un apartamento —se quejó, mirando desolada a su alrededor. Sólo había pequeñas camionetas de carga y algunos carros viejos estacionados en la estrecha calle de doble sentido. Las aceras eran pequeñas y frente a ellas se extendían un grupo de casas simples y coloridas. Su madre le sonrió traviesamente y sacó un manojo de llaves.

—Un apartamento es aburrido —le dijo, meneándose de lado a lado y agitando las llaves a ritmo. No había cosa más irritante que su madre actuando como una puberta graciosa pero se tragó sus crueles comentarios y se cruzó de brazos, para nada divertida con la situación—. Vamos, la mudanza llegará pronto, debemos abrir.

Su madre empezó a caminar y se detuvo delante de una preciosa casa blanca, con diseño moderno y garaje propio. Un amplio jardín llano y unos cuantos árboles jóvenes recién plantados. La casa era preciosa e innovadora, resaltaba en el vecindario y Dami se volvió a aliviar…

Sólo que no le duró demasiado. Su madre continuó caminando en dirección opuesta a la que habían llegado, lo cual no tenía sentido porque pudo haberse detenido justo frente a la que sería su nueva casa y ahorrarse aquella impertinencia; pero así era su madre: infantil, irracional y poco dispuesta a preocuparse por ello. Seguido de algunas casas simples de altos portones de aluminio, otra pequeña casa blanca de una planta con jardín apareció también. Sólo que, esta vez, Dami estaba segura de que no sería la de ellas porque había un juego plástico de resbaladilla y casita infantil, como esos que había en las guarderías y jardines de niños aunque, precisamente, no había niños cerca, estaba cien por ciento segura que esa casa estaba habitada. Hasta que su madre se detuvo junto a esa y…

“No”. Pensó.

Una casa de dos pisos con horrendo estilo ochentero.

“No, no, no”.

Con azulejos color café y techo de tejas.

“Por favor…”.

Tres balcones con balaustres blancos.

“¡No!”.

Y un denso jardín con árboles descuidados al frente.

—No puede ser.

❥—❥—❥

Seojun miró el reloj por tercera vez; era mediodía y faltaban pocos minutos para que se revolviera en prisas y mandados antes de que Haewon saliera del jardín de niños. El pequeño local tenía todas las mesas ocupadas y el calor de primavera revoloteaba entre los ventiladores de techo que no se daban abasto. Los comensales sudaban a gota gorda, al igual que él, pero todos estaban tan enfocados en el almuerzo que sólo atinaban a secarse las frentes con una servilleta y volvían a sorber las sopas directamente de los tazones humeantes.

—Jefe, se le hará tarde —le avisó Donghee, regresando a la ventanilla de la cocina con los nuevos pedidos, pero Seojun estaba preocupado por despacharlos antes de irse. Tomó la pila de notas y las leyó una por una, dándose cuenta que realmente no las tendría a tiempo para recoger a Haewon de la escuela, pero tampoco quería dejar sola a Yerim con los más de diez platillos recién ordenados.

—No te preocupes, jefe —se apuró ella a decirle, vaciando en un cuenco limpio los rábanos que acababa de cortar y empezó a hablar como tarabilla, chisporroteando las palabras de una manera tan rápida que sólo Seojun las entendía—. Lo tengo todo bajo control, son sopas y _bibimbap_. Sólo tengo que preparar las tortitas de _kimchi_, ¿verdad? Los fideos estarán dentro de nada.

La chica era pequeña, de mejillas regordetas y brazos fuertes. A menudo olvidaba lo buena que era cocinando, pero no era por otra cosa sino que Seojun siempre tenía cientos de asuntos en la cabeza y nunca había tenido buena memoria. Aunque sí recordaba aquél día en que era apenas una estudiante de último año y llegó hasta la puerta del apretujado local a pedirle trabajo. «Por favor, necesito el dinero. Lavar platos, atender mesas, cocinar, puedo hacer cualquier cosa», y Seojun no había podido hacer mucho para negarse. Al final, no había sido una mala decisión aceptarla y pensó en eso mientras la miraba trabajar arduamente en la cocina, balanceando tazones y salteando los ingredientes en el sartén.

—Jefe, es tarde —Donghee volvió a llamarlo y Seojun echó una rápida mirada a su reloj de muñeca. ¡Doce con diez! Salió corriendo del local, se montó en la destartalada furgoneta de carga, luchando contra el cinturón de seguridad que se enredaba en los brazos, y pisó a fondo el acelerador, esperando que ningún oficial de tránsito estuviera en la zona. Si era el señor Oh quien lo viese, podría librársela explicando que llegaría tarde a por Haewon, pero si era algún otro servidor… las cosas irían mal. Por suerte nadie apareció y llegó justo a tiempo, antes de que la maestra regresara dentro del edificio con Haewon tomada de su mano.

—Señor Park, de nuevo tarde —lo riñó la educadora con un tono amable pero autoritario, mientras Haewon se deshacía de su agarre rápidamente y corría en dirección a él, con sus cabellos alborotados y el uniforme cubierto de barro. La niña se aferró a su pierna mientras él caminaba para acercarse a la mujer de apariencia gentil y cabello corto.

—Lo siento mucho, tenía mucho trabajo… —intentó explicarse, pero el rostro de la mujer, dividido entre la condescendencia y la severidad, lo hizo guardar silencio inmediatamente, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada—. No volverá a suceder, lo siento.

—Eso dijo ayer, señor Park —lo amonestó otra vez—. Y la semana pasada. Y la semana anterior. Debería pedir ayuda, estamos hablando de su hija.

Seojun lo sabía. Los días eran cara vez más frenéticos en el mesón; Donghee, Yerim y él ya no se daban abasto, pero los ingresos tampoco eran suficientes para contratar a alguien más a tiempo completo. Mientras Seojun hacía de cajero, también salía a comprar provisiones, hacer entregas, ayudar en la cocina y atender proveedores. No es que descuidara sus responsabilidades como padre, que era lo que la maestra de Haewon trataba de decirle, sino que se le había venido el mundo encima y tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Lo haré —dijo en un intento por apaciguar a la mujer—. No se repetirá.

La mujer le dedicó una última mirada de reprensión, apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza, y se despidió rápidamente, entrando a la escuela. Seojun suspiró, preguntándose exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer. No tenía ni idea; realmente era una persona ignorante de cómo resolver ese tipo de cosas.

De repente, sintió una manita cálida jugando con sus dedos.

—Papá, mandil.

Seojun no entendió de primeras lo que Haewon trataba de decirle, la miró confundido y cuando la pequeña dirigió la vista a su ropa, él se la siguió y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto el mandil del trabajo y que había conducido y saludado a la maestra de su hija sin siquiera recordarlo. Seojun sólo pudo reírse de su descuido y tomó firmemente la mano cariñosa, encaminándose hacia la vieja camioneta.

Montó a Haewon en el asiento del copiloto, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y le estrujó dulcemente la nariz antes de rodear el vehículo para entrar y encender el motor.

—Haewon, vamos a casa.

La niña sólo asintió con la cabeza y alzó la mirada para ver el cielo que los seguía a través de la ventana. Haewon no dijo mucho en el camino a casa, aunque realmente no decía mucho por lo general. Muchos decían que era parecida a él, por lo introvertida y seria, pero Seojun dudaba mucho que eso fuera cierto. Haewon era más que sólo una niña de cinco años reservada: tenía pensamientos demasiado profundos para su edad, ideas que ni siquiera a él se le ocurrirían a los treinta un años que recién cumplía, y era muy inteligente, observaba el mundo a su alrededor con la calma de un científico en el laboratorio. Seojun sabía que su hija tenía un universo dentro que, más que callar, absorbía todo lo que podía. Por eso no se parecía a él, Seojun sólo… Sólo no era mucho de hablar y ya.

La pequeña calle donde vivían estaba invadida por dos vehículos de mudanza, Seojun tuvo que maniobrar más de la cuenta para que su espejo retrovisor no terminara rayando la pintura plateada de una camioneta que había quedado por enfrente de todos los camiones de carga y que no reconocía como propiedad de alguno de sus vecinos.

Caminó sobre la acera y se fijó en que el viejo caserón del señor Gong finalmente había sido comprado; habían retirado ya los anuncios de venta y las placas de madera que clausuraban la entrada, y una fila de cargadores uniformados de gris entraban con cajas y muebles y salían a manos vacías a por más cosas. Haewon se quedó atrás, mirando con curiosidad el evento poco cotidiano, pero Seojun tenía que apresurarse para calentarle la comida y dejarla en casa.

Desde que había tenido que adaptarse a vivir solo y atender a Haewon y el mesón al mismo tiempo, Seojun tuvo que crear un estricto itinerario diario que consistía en levantarse a las 4:30 am, ir al mercado por insumos para el trabajo del día e ir a la cocina para limpiar, acomodar las cajas recién compradas, alistar los ingredientes para cuando Donghee y Yerim llegaran a su hora de entrada, sobre las siete de la mañana; entonces saldría para la casa, prepararía los desayunos y vestiría a Haewon para la escuela antes de montarla en el pequeño autobús que pasaba por ella.

Tenía de ocho de la mañana a doce del día para dedicarse al mesón: cobrando en caja y recibiendo proveedores, ayudando un poco a Yerim si podía. Luego correría de nuevo a por Haewon, comería con ella y regresaría a la cocina sobre la tarde y hasta que cayera la noche. Llegaba a casa sólo para cenar con ella, darle un baño caliente y meterla a la cama. Y al día siguiente, toda la rutina se repetiría, como si estuviera atrapado en un bucle. La única variante en aquella ecuación era Haewon, que terminaba sorprendiéndolo con sus profundas ocurrencias, a veces le regalaba un tímido abrazo y, cuando realmente quería dejarlo anonadado, esbozaba una traviesa sonrisa y salía corriendo soltando risitas cantarinas.

Esas eran las únicas señales que le daba el tiempo de estar corriendo, lo hacía tan lentamente que Seojun ya no sabía si habían pasado diez o cinco años desde la última vez que vio a la madre de Haewon, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que los años iban a devorárselo en cuanto Haewon entrara a la primaria, y le preocupaba no poder alcanzar a ver su crecimiento acelerado por estar demasiado ocupado en el trabajo. Por supuesto, trabajar no era algo que hacía por egoísmo, al final un padre soltero lo tenía difícil para encontrar un buen trabajo remunerado, y se había arriesgado a abrir el mesón con la idea de tener tiempo disponible para cuidar de su hija. Pero había pensado eso inconscientemente, de forma fantasiosa.

Sirvió dos grandes tazones de ropa caliente, arroz blanco y tortitas de huevo, y se encargó pacientemente de que Haewon comiera todo lo que había dispuesto para ella; le ayudó a lavarse los dientes, la cambió con ropas de casa y le dejó su programa preferido en la televisión.

—Haewon, papá tiene que ir al trabajo. Quédate aquí y no le abras a nadie, ¿entendido? —le recitó con dulzura como todos los días. Haewon era una niña tranquila y obediente, sólo se mordió los labios, asintiendo con la cabeza, y corrió a la alfombra frente al viejo televisor. Seojun verificó por última vez que el paso del gas estuviera cerrado, que el cajón de los cuchillos y tenedores estuviera cerrado con llave, y no hubiera nada más de riesgo en la casa.

Aseguró la puerta desde afuera y cruzó el amplio jardín, echando una discreta mirada hacia la casa de al lado, donde la gente de mudanza estaba terminando su trabajo. Como las cercas de los jardines eran bajas y los barrotes espaciados, Seojun pudo vislumbrar una figura menuda de cabello corto cruzando el sucio jardín vecino, pero él caminó tan rápido que no alcanzó a fijarse en su rostro; en la puerta se encontraba una mujer adulta despachando a los trabajadores con entusiasmadas venias y la pudo escuchar agradeciéndoles por su esfuerzo y amabilidad cuando esquivó al grupo de hombres que la rodeaban. Se montó en la furgoneta, echó una última ojeada cotilla por el espejo retrovisor y la mantuvo en la mujer que regresaba dentro hasta que la casa se perdió en la distancia.

Pensó en que sería extraño tener vecinos ahí; el señor Gong había dejado el condado hacía mucho tiempo para irse a vivir a la capital con su hija mayor, Seojun estaba tan acostumbrado a no tener vecinos cercanos en la zona que no sabía realmente cómo tomárselo.

“Y si se mudaron ahí, ¿qué?”, dijo para sus adentros, “no es como que tenga que hacer algo yo”. Pronto olvidó el tema al regresar al centro y encontrar el mesón aún repleto; incluso los agentes de tránsito que tanto había temido encontrarse ya estaban ahí, siendo atendidos por Donghee. El señor Oh lo saludó desde su mesa, alzando una mano y sonriéndole efusivamente, y Seojun entró a la cocina luego de hacer una rápida reverencia en respuesta.

Tenía que ponerse al corriente con Yerim, la encontró sobrecargada con pedidos en la cocina y aunque la chica era eficiente, más de veinte comensales era demasiado para una sola persona.

—Muy bien, Yerim, yo me encargo de los nuevos pedidos —le anunció antes de dar una última orden—: Toma un respiro.

❥—❥—❥

La casa era más grande de lo que había temido y más bonita por dentro de lo que aparentaba ser por fuera. Todo el interior estaba forrado de madera y tenía un elegante candelabro colgando en el recibidor. La habían limpiado recientemente porque aún olía a aromatizante cítrico mezclado con la humedad común de una casa que habría estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo.

Los muebles aún estaban enrollados en plástico y cartón, pero al menos ya los habían dispuesto según las indicaciones de su madre. La sala era amplia, así que cabían perfectamente los dos sofás grandes, formando una “L” que dividía la estancia del comedor. Uno de los libreros estaba acomodado junto a la puerta, a modo de crear un falso pasillo en el recibidor. Del lado izquierdo, había una pequeña habitación que su madre ya había elegido como despacho, justo detrás de ella se hacía el hueco de las escaleras de ida y vuelta que conectaban la planta baja con el primer piso. Al fondo estaba el cuarto de servicio y frente a él, de lado derecho y encabezando el área más grande de la casa, una amplia cocina con muebles integrales, isla y barra.

La estructura de la casa, a pesar de todo el espacio que tenía, era terrible, como si la hubieran construido por partes. Tenía un porche y la fachada de la casa se dividía en tres bloques que se retraían según el área de la casa. Así, la sala de estar quedaba al ras del porche, la entrada un poco más atrás y el ventanal del despacho de su madre, quedaba un metro más atrás todavía. Aquello parecía una figura del _tetris_ mal lograda y lo peor era que lo mismo sucedía con los balcones, que en lugar de unificarlos en una terraza, seguían la forma de la planta baja de forma individual. Dami no era ninguna arquitecta, pero tampoco tenía que serlo para darse cuenta que era espacio muerto.

Por lo menos tenía recámaras amplias, justo encima del área donde estaba la sala, el comedor y la cocina. Un baño completo, con tina incluida, sobrepuesta al cuarto de servicio y subiendo a mano derecha, donde estaría el despacho de su madre, había un salón grande y abierto, con ventanal hacia el jardín.

Ella había elegido la recámara de enfrente, que también tenía vista al jardín y a la calle. Aunque la cocina y el cuarto de servicio tenían pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior que tragaban luz de un área sin construir detrás de la casa, y la recámara sobre la cocina tuviera también una ventana a todo lo largo de la pared del fondo, a Dami no le agradó demasiado. Se sentía sofocada y apretujada; pero la recámara que había escogido tenía un ventanal de piso a techo y pared a pared que le daba toda la luz solar que le gustaba.

Sin cortinas, la luz era suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación sin necesidad de encender el pequeño candelabro, y planeaba poner cortinas blancas y ligeras para que no se limitara el paso de la claridad o el aire montuno.

Se echó en la cama con el colchón aún envuelto en plástico. Respiró profundamente y prestó especial atención a la manera en que el corazón le latía vívidamente en el pecho. Daba lo mismo si estuviera en Seúl o en Yecheon, le palpitaba igual. Aquél cambio ni siquiera la emocionaba, era más una molestia…

Las cajas con sus pertenencias aún estaban cerradas y apiladas unas sobre otras; tarde o temprano tendría que abrirlas y acomodar todo lo que estaba ahí, así que se levantó con un suspiro e hizo el intento de bajar primero las cajas que estaban encima, pero eran demasiado grandes y pesadas para ella, así que trastabilló de espaldas.

—¡Espera, espera, yo te ayudo! —La voz de su madre entró a la habitación y le atrapó con una caja en los brazos, aplastándole el torso y la cara, se la quitó de encima con esfuerzos y la arrojó al suelo—. Esto es demasiado pesado, debiste pedirme ayuda.

—Estoy bien, sólo es una caja —replicó, pero la mujer volvió a intervenir cuando Dami jaló la segunda caja para acomodársela en los brazos—. ¡Mamá!

—Ya la tenemos, sólo hay que bajarla —su madre la ignoró por completo mientras sostenía la mayor parte del peso por su cuenta. Dami no era una niña debilucha pero su madre siempre actuaba como si lo fuera y eso siempre lograba ponerla de muy mal humor—. ¿Lo ves? Es más sencillo. Desempaca tranquilamente, yo iré al mercado a por algo de comer, ¡me muero de hambre!

No le sorprendió que su madre huyera por comida, así que sólo chasqueó los labios y se dispuso a sacar la ropa y sus cosas personales. Nunca se habría imaginado que tuviera tantos cachivaches e incluso después de haber donado la mayor parte de prendas y objetos que no necesitaba, seguía siendo demasiado por acomodar.

Colocó pacientemente los vestidos, pantalones y blusones en el enorme clóset en la pared, la ropa más pequeña la dobló con calma en los cajones de su cómoda, y acomodó algunos productos de belleza en el tocador frente a los pies de su cama. A Dami le gustaba tener maquillaje aunque era muy perezosa para usarlo y, de todos modos, coleccionaba labiales. Arrojó el neceser con medicinas al último cajón del tocador y fue a por la caja repleta de libros, arrastrándola sobre el piso de madera.

El librero había quedado junto al ventanal, así que aprovechó para correr los cristales y sentir el aire de las montañas, ocasionando que se levantara una nube de polvo desde el exterior. El balcón estaba aún sucio, como si no lo hubieran lavado en años, y maldijo en voz alta. Odiaba la suciedad, tendría que limpiarlo para quedarse tranquila, pero tenía que ser antes de que su madre volviera porque no le alcanzaría la vida para el teatro que le armaría si la encontraba limpiando.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se acomodó una mascarilla para no aspirar el polvo y bajó corriendo hasta el cuarto de servicio. Sólo había una vieja escoba y cubetas descoloridas. “Esto tendrá que funcionar”, pensó decidida, y regresó a la planta alta con la cubeta vacía, a sabiendas que no podría subirla fácilmente por las escaleras. Dejó la cubeta en el balcón y regresó por un cuenco más pequeño para acarrear el agua desde el lavabo del baño hasta su habitación; para cuando la cubeta estuvo llena, Dami ya tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pero no desistió en su misión de limpiar lo que estaba sucio, al menos para quitar la mugre del piso.

Cuando terminó, miró orgullosa su obra. Las baldosas mugrientas habían recuperado su color amarillo desgastado, al igual que los balaustres, cuyo original color blanco se había convertido en gris con el paso del tiempo. Dami podía respirar con más tranquilidad ahora, así que se apoyó con los codos sobre el barandal de concreto y miró a su alrededor, liberándose de la mascarilla que se sentía más como un bozal.

Las casas de enfrente no tenían nada de especial, sólo eran una hilera amontonada de colores beige y durazno, pero detrás de ellas se alzaba un pequeño cerro color verde brillante. El cielo era profundamente azul y no había una sola nube cerca, y a su alrededor no había más que pequeñas casas como aquellas, calles pequeñas y árboles por doquier. Fue que le pegó entonces que ya no estaba más en Seúl, no había más smog ni luces, ni el ruido de la ciudad, el insufrible tráfico… pero tampoco la torre de Namsang, ni Itaewon… Aun así, tenía que reconocer que la calma de Yecheon estaba agradándole.

Echó una última ojeada y, sin esperar mucho, miró hacia abajo, a la única casa de un solo piso en su rango de visión. Era blanca, con tejas descoloridas, y tenía un llano jardín con esos juegos de colores que había visto antes, brillando bajo el sol… Sólo que esta vez, sí había quien los jugara.

Un pequeño niño, que no debía rebasar los cuatro años, salía corriendo de la pequeña casa de plástico para montarse en la resbaladilla de apenas tres escalones. Una y otra vez, como un bucle cíclico, entre risitas y pequeños gritos de alegría. Hasta que uno de los gritos se convirtió en un berrido: se había caído.

El corazón se le agitó. Fue como un golpe de terror. Su primera reacción fue como si quisiera saltar por el balcón pero se detuvo antes de salir corriendo. Seguramente sus padres saldrían a verlo dentro de nada, de todos modos no era su responsabilidad. ¿No se suponía que un adulto debía vigilar cuando un niño jugaba? Claro, debía ir un adulto responsable…

Pero ese “adulto responsable” tardaba en aparecer y el niño seguía llorando en el piso, desde ahí, Dami no podía ver la gravedad del asunto y se impacientó. ¿Y si se había cortado? ¿O roto un hueso? Bueno, los niños pequeños solían ser flexibles y era poco común que se rompieran algo, pero de todos modos…

—_Ay_, maldita sea. La adulta responsable aquí soy yo. _Mierda_ —se rindió por fin y bajó tan rápido como pudo las escaleras, cruzó el jardín, salió sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se saltó la cerca blanca que le llegaba medio muslo. El pasto era suave y estaba húmedo, pero el niño lloraba desesperadamente, mal sentado en el mismo sitio donde había caído—. _Oh_, cielos, ¿qué pasó? —Dami intentó hablar dulcemente, sin sonar asustada—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a este pequeño? —se acercó con cautela, echando un vistazo rápido hacia la casa, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y la ventana corrida. El sol seguía intenso y le picaba los ojos, y el llanto del niño no paraba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no sabía nada sobre calmar a los niños y sus padres no parecían haberse enterado de nada—. Pequeño, voy a acercarme. Tengo que ver dónde te lastimaste, ¿sí? Calma, calma, ya no llores.

Se sentó junto a él en el césped y extendió una mano titubeante hasta él. El niño no se apartó pero tampoco dejó de llorar y ella empezaba a exasperarse. Cuando tocó su cabello sedoso y reluciente, cortado como si fuera un pequeño hongo, el niño echó un profundo suspiro y los alaridos se convirtiendo en sollozos y lamentos amortiguados. La miraba tímidamente por debajo de sus densas pestañas, con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

—Muy bien, pequeño, te portas muy bien. Voy a revisar tu rodilla, ¿de acuerdo? —Dami sonrió ligeramente cuando el niño asintió, haciendo un tierno puchero y callando por completo, realmente haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Dami suspiró—. Aquí voy.

Lo palpó por gentileza, revisándole las articulaciones y los huesos más grandes, el niño se encogió y soló una risita cuando le hizo cosquillas, primero accidentalmente y luego a propósito. No había nada roto ni zafado. La rodilla estaba bien, aunque tenía un raspón algo grande y la mano sonrosada, ligeramente arañada. Sólo necesitaría desinfectante y ungüento, pero no había mucho de lo que preocuparse. Sólo llamaría a la puerta y avisaría a sus padres, seguramente estaban ocupados y por eso no habían escuchado el alboroto.

Lo puso de pie, cargándolo un poquito y, cuando el niño pudo caminar, lo dejó aferrarse a su mano mientras se dirigían juntos a la puerta. Su palma era pequeña y cálida, se sentía como un pequeño pájaro entre sus dedos, vibrante y tibia. Dami sonrió. Se sentía bien, como pocas cosas se sentían bien en su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin duda esa era la importancia de las obras de caridad en la vida de alguien: hacerlos sentir bien.

Tocó la puerta una vez, y luego otra y otra, cada vez más fuerte. Nadie salió ni se escucharon ruidos desde dentro. Se asomó por el ventanal corrido pero la casa parecía vacía y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Sólo la televisión estaba encendida en algún horrible programa para niños, pero nada más. Adentro no parecía haber nadie; si el niño tenía unos cuatro años, seguramente ya podía hablar y contestar preguntas más elaboradas, así que se encuclilló junto a él, sin soltarle la mano, y le miró el pequeño rostro sucio.

—Pequeño, ¿no están tus padres? —El niño mantuvo sus inmensos ojos abiertos y fijos en ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y algo en su interior se alarmó—. ¿Estabas solo en casa? —De nuevo silencio y otro movimiento de cabeza, esta vez asintiendo. Dami sintió un burbujeo de furia y nerviosismo dentro del pecho, ¿qué clase de animal podía dejar solo a su hijo en el jardín con el pleno sol encima? Suspiró furiosamente, mirando a su alrededor, y volvió a enfocarse en el niño—. ¿Qué te parece si esperamos en mi casa a que lleguen tus papás? Seguro que no tardan, ¿verdad?

El niño asintió y Dami sonrió en respuesta. Se puso de pie y el niño se aferró más fuertemente a su mano; sintió la desazón recorriéndole el cuerpo y apretó los labios, cabreada. Fuera quienes fueran, sus padres iban a escucharla cuando volvieran a casa; aquello se llamaba negligencia e incluso podían ser denunciados. Dami no se tentaba el corazón para esas cosas y no lo haría ahora, esa gente tendría definitivamente lo que merecía.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por lo que le diría a su madre cuando llegara del mercado y encontrara a una personita en casa. Por supuesto que llegar con un niño no era lo mismo que aparecer con un gato callejero o un perro sarnoso en la puerta, pero seguramente comprendería la situación. Nadie sería tan inhumano como para hacer lo que le habían hecho. ¡Pero ya la escucharían esos imbéciles! Kim Dami tenía una licencia especial para causar problemas a quienes querían problemas. Ella no se quedaba de brazos cruzados ante nada.

❥—❥—❥

_Seúl, 2014_

La despertó el molesto sonido del horror. El alarido se extendió por todo el vestidor pero provenía de otro lugar más alejado, como el gimnasio o la piscina. Cuando escuchó el chapuzón y las risas que le acompañaron, obtuvo su respuesta.

Realmente odiaba que perturbaran su descanso; dormir era lo único que le apaciguaba los dolores de cabeza, pero algún par de mocosos habían decidido impedirle eso tan siquiera. Seguramente era el bastardo de Jongsuk. Ese hijo de puta de último año creía que el poder de su padre abarcaba la escuela donde asistía y nunca faltaba algún idiota que le apoyara por el simple hecho de tener un buen conecte con su familia.

Sin embargo, ella era Kim Dami. La perra loca del colegio. Y detestaba cuando interrumpían su siesta.

Justo como lo había sospechado, Jongsuk estaba jugando a los buzos con uno de los chicos de primer año. Era tan poco imaginativo que hundía por la cabeza al chico, quien cuando se le permitía respirar rogaba por piedad, mientras uno de sus rémoras vigilaba la entrada principal de la piscina.

“Inútiles”.

Sólo le bastó sacarse el móvil del bolsillo de su saco y encender la cámara. Estaba en la salida de emergencia que llevaba al interior de la escuela, el punto ciego que aquellos cerebros de pez habían olvidado neutralizar. Si tan sólo pudieran pensar por sí mismos, se habrían encargado de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas del área, pero Dami sabía que eso era pedirles demasiado.

Lo grabó todo: a su compañero siendo ahogado por diversión, a Jongsuk riéndose y maldiciéndolo, y al imbécil que lo solapaba desde la puerta. Dami sabía que no matarían a nadie, pero realmente la habían puesto de muy mal humor y la jaqueca había regresado al triple de intensidad.

—Malditos bastardos.

El tutor de su clase la miró, completamente estupefacto. El aparato estaba sobre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, él lo había arrojado con el vídeo reproduciéndose a todo volumen, haciendo que los otros profesores en el salón de maestros prestaran súbita atención. Luego de que ella hiciera de su conocimiento todo lo había visto, le había mostrado las pruebas cuando él desdeñó su testimonio. Le había arrancado el celular de las manos para verlo por sí mismo, pero ahora parecía que también quería desestimar pruebas tan fehacientes.

“Qué sorpresa”.

—Esto no es… —balbuceó el tutor, un hombre desgarbado que pasaba los cuarenta años—, quiero decir, no puedo tomar esto como evidencia, Dami. No estabas en tus clases ni en la enfermería. El hecho de que hayas podido grabar esto es una violación a las reglas de…

Dami se encogió de hombros, tomando de vuelta su móvil con un rápido movimiento, antes de que al viejo se le ocurriera confiscarlo y eliminar el vídeo, aunque de todos modos se guardaba un respaldo en la nube de almacenamiento.

—Podemos decir que fue así. Sin embargo, ¿qué dirá la gente? —Puso una expresión cínica de falsa preocupación—. Mejor dicho, ¿qué dirá la supervisión escolar sobre esto cuando lo suba a cada plataforma y red social? —Dami frunció el ceño, chasqueando los labios con fingida angustia—. Una escuela que permite el acoso entre sus alumnos y desacredita evidencia para encubrir al abusador, sólo porque es hijo de un candidato a diputado… Hablando de eso, ¿no sería peor para el futuro asambleísta que su hijo sea protagonista de un escándalo así? ¡Dios mío! —Dami suspiró dramáticamente, llevándose una mano al pecho, dándose palmadas que lo hicieron resonar como un tambor—. El partido político tomaría cartas en el asunto también… ¿La escuela podrá permitirse un problema así? Profesor… Usted no gana lo suficiente para todo lo malo que vendría… _¿O sí?_

Los pasillos estaban vacíos cuando abandonó el colegio, luego de pasar un par de horas en la clase de estudio extra escolar, a modo de castigo. Los maestros habían insistido frente al subdirector que, incluso si Dami estaba denunciando una falta mayor, ella misma había incumplido las reglas y debía ser disciplinada por ello. ¿Qué más daba? Era cierto, así que ni siquiera rezongó cuando le aplicaron el castigo.

Se detuvo frente al enorme pizarrón de anuncios y calendarios de eventos escolares, mientras la lluvia resonaba a través de las ventanas y portones, y se fijó en la hoja que enlistaba los movimientos estudiantiles del día. Navegó la mirada sobre la larga lista y se detuvo abruptamente.

«Do Jihan — Suspendido.

Yoon Jongsuk — Transferido».

Sonrió. Finalmente podría dormir con tranquilidad entre clases.

❥—❥—❥

Pasaban de las siete cuando apenas vio fin a la limpieza del pequeño local.

Las mesas bajas ya estaban lavadas y los asientos de piso apilados en un rincón. Yerim terminaba de limpiar el suelo y Seojun finalmente había cuadrado las cuentas del día. Donghee salió de la cocina luego de levantar todas las cacerolas y fregar el asador. Tenía hollín en la nariz y en la frente, muestra de las veces que se había rascado la cara mientras limpiaba, y escuchó la risita burlona de Yerim al verle en el área de comensales.

—Donghee, ¿intentas crear una nueva tendencia de belleza? —Masculló Yerim, acercándose a donde Seojun retiraba el efectivo del día y Donghee se apoyaba para descansar un poco.

—¿Tendencia de belleza? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yerim se señaló la cara como ejemplo y le sonrió con socarronería.

—Uni-ceja. _Frida Kahlo_. Tú sabes…

Pero Donghee no sabía nada y Seojun sólo atinó a soltar una pequeña y exhausta risita. No dijo nada, apartó el dinero que depositaría a primera hora en el banco y dejó dispuesta la caja chica para los cambios de la mañana. Tomó las llaves del local y de la furgoneta y, antes de que Donghee bajara el interruptor de electricidad, Seojun sacó su viejo móvil y se lo puso a Donghee en las narices para que utilizara el cristal negro a modo de espejo.

—¡_Ay_, maldita sea! ¿Cómo me quito esto? —Chilló el chico, frotándose la cara y empeorando la mancha sobre su frente—. ¡_Ah_, demonios!

Yerim explotó en risas, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo se doblara por el ombligo. Seojun no quiso soltarse a las carcajadas, así que sólo se limitó a morderse los labios y arrojarle el paño de franela roja que llevaba siempre en el delantal.

—Límpiate, creerán que incendiaste algo con ese historial que tienes. Y váyanse rápido, estoy muy cansado… _Ah_, joder, realmente, mis hombros… —empezó a quejarse con exageración para apresurar a los chicos, que empezaban a discutir entre las burlas de Yerim y las protestas de su compañero. Apenas Donghee apagó las luces, Seojun echó candado y se alejó por la acera, viéndolos cruzar y se despidió con una mano—. Directo a casa, ¿vale?

Se rio para sí mismo y obedeció sus propias palabras, metiéndose a la furgoneta. Se detuvo en el semáforo de la esquina, frotándose los labios mientras pensaba en esos mocosos. Donghee era un buen chico, algo distraído y torpe, pero de corazón puro y noble. Por algún tiempo se había hecho de malas amistades y Seojun no lo juzgaba; todos en algún momento habían tenido una influencia cuestionable en sus vidas, y Donghee no era una excepción.

A veces le recordaba a sus días agitados de juventud, cuando saltarse algunas horas en la escuela y creerse niño grande, fumando en los lagos a las afueras de la ciudad, lo hacían sentir que podía sostener al mundo entero en la palma de su mano. Aquellos días se habían acabado mucho tiempo atrás, también las energías para brincarse cualquier barda, y definitivamente se había dado cuenta que, en aquellos años, ni siquiera hubiera podido cargar el peso de su propio corazón en las manos.

Por eso Donghee lo hacía recordar esa volátil sensación de haraganería y había querido reclutarlo luego de escuchar a su madre lamentarse amargamente de las malas decisiones de su hijo, en uno de esos tantos días que la mujer pasaba a ofrecerle champiñones de su modesto huerto. A veces se quedaba a comer ahí también.

—Es un buen niño —le había dicho—. Pero dejó la escuela y quiere convertirse en… ¿qué dijo? ¿«campeón de _e-games_»? Ni siquiera sé lo que eso significa.

La señora Chae ni siquiera era una mujer con solvencia económica, el padre de Donghee era pescador de aguas profundas y se pasaba más de tres cuartos del año embarcado, en alguna parte del pacífico. Ni él ni su esposa querían un futuro así para Donghee, así que la prioridad de ambos era que terminara la preparatoria.

Seojun se le acercó con esa intención, creyendo que el joven entendería con el uso de palabras, pero Donghee no había querido escuchar y no lo hizo hasta un par de meses después, cuando uno de sus amigos bravucones quemó una pequeña cabaña en la cresta montañosa, reduciéndola a cenizas.

A Seojun le tocó acompañar a la señora Chae hasta la comisaría y fue cuando Seojun le puso un ultimátum: trabajar con él o pasar muchos de sus días en una correccional de menores. Era una sarta de fortuna que la cabaña estuviese abandonada hacía décadas y los hijos del dueño original estuvieran más aliviados que enfurecidos por su destrucción; no presentaron cargos contra ellos pero sí tenían una denuncia por alteración del orden público.

Donghee aprendió la lección y aceptó el empleo en el mesón luego de salir bajo fianza; Yerim estaba furiosa con Seojun en ese momento porque todos sabían lo peligrosos que podían ser los entonces amigos de Donghee, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y se excusó rápidamente:

—Necesitábamos un mesero.

Donghee había sido un buen disparo hacia el cielo, después de todo, y Yerim lo terminó aceptando, primero a regañadientes y luego alentada por la manera rápida y obediente en que Donghee aprendía. Pero había algo más que Seojun había descubierto que ese par de chiquillos aún no descubrían, y lo hacía soltar sonrisitas traviesas. La juventud era así: hacían reír melancólicamente a sus mayores. Yerim y Donghee apenas tenían diecinueve años y él era sólo doce años mayor, pero ya lo hacían reír, añorando los momentos en su memoria.

El camino a casa se acortó a instantes entre minutos robados por los recuerdos y se apeó de la furgoneta con una sonrisa nostálgica cuando estuvo frente a la pequeña casa blanca. Caminó hasta la puerta y descubrió la sala vacía, con la televisión encendida pero todas las luces apagadas. Aquello era extraño porque Haewon sabía encender las luces y apagar la televisión, y era usual encontrarla coloreando en la pequeña mesa del comedor. Pero no estaba ahí.

—¿Haewon? —Canturreó, llamándola—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Duermes? —Se dirigió sin prisas a la habitación después de dejar las llaves en el taburete del minúsculo recibidor y quitarse los zapatos. Abrió lentamente la puerta, casi seguro de que la niña dormía en su recámara, pero la cama estaba perfectamente hecha y la luz de la mesita de noche estaba apagada. Haewon le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, así que siempre la prendía antes de dormir. El corazón le saltó del pecho y se le cayó a los pies—. ¡Haewon!

Ni siquiera se preocupó en ponerse bien los zapatos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el ventanal que daba al jardín delantero estaba entreabierta. No lo había notado al entrar porque el estorboso televisor de bulbos no le dejaba mucho rango de visión.

Se imaginó lo peor. ¿Y si habían entrado a robar y, al ver que no había nada de valor, decidieron llevársela a ella? _¡Maldita sea!_

Salió al jardín gritando su nombre, desesperado, hasta llegar a la mitad de la calle y, cuando estaba por echar a correr hacia la avenida principal, escuchó una reja abrirse de golpe y la voz dulce y ronca de Haewon llamándolo desde la casa contigua.

—¡Papá! —La niña corrió hasta él de entre las sombras de los árboles y la luz ambarina de los faroles. Seojun sintió como si el alma le volviese al cuerpo y las rodillas se le convirtieran en plastilina. Cayó de cuclillas para recibir a su hija, temblando aún por el miedo de haberla perdido, y se apuró a revisarla de pies a cabeza.

—Haewon, ¿estás bien? —Le escudriñó la coronilla, la frente, los codos, hasta las rodillas. Ahí encontró una bandita redonda con garabatos de estrellas y corazones hechos a mano, y suspiró con cierta tranquilidad mezclada con pavor—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Me caí —respondió la niña tímidamente—. Esa niña me curó.

Seojun siguió el camino que Haewon había trazado con su manita y encontró a una jovencita esbeltísima que lo miraba amenazante y con los brazos cruzados. Seojun aún no entendía cómo era que Haewon no estaba dentro de casa ni por qué tenía una tirita en la rodilla, y qué papel habría cumplido aquella extravagante desconocida de puntas amarillas en todo aquello, pero en cuanto ella se acercó, la niña volvió a sonreír. La otra chica, por su parte, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios en clara señal de enfado.

—Señor, ¿es usted su padre? —Su voz retumbó como una pena de muerte. Era muy alta, de mejillas redondas y ojos brillantes. Recordó entonces las puntas de su cabello teñidas de amarillo y supo en seguida que se trataba de la nueva familia que acababa de mudarse. Seojun se incorporó rápidamente, sin soltar la cálida mano de Haewon y se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose abrumado al finalmente estar a pocos pasos de él y comprobar que, sí… era muy alta, incluso para alguien como él. Aunque no rebasaba su hombro, generalmente todas las chicas de la ciudad le llegaban a la altura del pecho.

—_S-sí._ Mucho gusto, soy Park Seojun, padre de Haewon —le estrechó la mano pero la chica se limitó a mirársela con desdén y le clavó los ojos a él, con una expresión de indignación pura. No se la tomó y Seojun se vio obligado a retirarla con demasiada incomodidad—. No sé qué haya sucedido, pero gracias por cuidar de Haewon.

—¿«Gracias»? —La chica arrastró la palabra como si le diera asco. Seojun no entendía nada y su contrariedad se convirtió en intriga cuando ella soltó un resoplido burlón, rodándole los ojos con insolencia—. ¿No debería disculparse y pedir de rodillas que no llame a Trabajo Social?

Seojun se quedó hecho piedra. ¿«Trabajo social»? ¿Por qué una chiquilla como ella tendría que llamar a trabajo social? ¿De qué estaba hablándole? Si ella se había metido a su casa por Haewon, quien debía llamar a la policía era él. Podría haberse tratado de una secuestradora o traficante de personas, de sólo pensarlo, Seojun sintió un latigazo helado en la espalda.

—¿A qué te refieres? Tú entraste a mi casa y sacaste a mi hija —la acusó, sintiéndose irritado por el tono conminatorio de la jovencita. No se conocían de nada, pero la actitud de ella impresionándolo a sobre manera.

—¿Yo? —La chiquilla soltó una risa cínica y luego una imprecación, ¡delante de Haewon, por el amor de Dios! —. Usted es quien dejó a su hija sola en el jardín a plena luz del sol. ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo saqué a su hija? ¡Por favor! Es un completo irresponsable.

¿En el jardín? ¿Sola? ¿Un irresponsable? Miró hacia abajo, desde donde Haewon lo miraba inocentemente, sin entender ni siquiera un poco de lo que ocurría, y él amortiguó un suspiro, tratando de unir los cabos sueltos y entender la enredada situación. Por supuesto que, tarde o temprano, Haewon aprendería a salirse por la ventana y jugar en el jardín. Después de todo, no estaba nada forzado y la casa no estaba revoloteada. Incluso si no había revisado si faltaba algo, no había mucho que llevarse de valor y un ladrón no hubiera sido tan pulcro.

Seojun respiró tranquilamente de nuevo, haciéndose una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Se trata de un malentendido, lo que pasa es que Haewon debió salirse por su cuenta. Pero siempre se queda en casa con máxima seguridad, es sólo que…

—¿Qué? —Lo interrumpió la chica de nuevo, con un tono de exacerbación explosiva—. ¿Deja a la niña sola en casa «siempre»? Señor, eso es negligencia y pueden quitarle a la niña, ¿lo sabe? —La chica levantó la voz y Seojun se quedó boquiabierto ante tal brote de hostilidad; incluso si había pensado que estaba siendo grosera, aquello sobrepasaba el límite de la educación y los buenos modales—. Voy a denunciarlo. ¡Lo haré mañana mismo!

La chiquilla revoltosa dio media vuelta y Seojun no supo qué hacer. Estaba dividido entre la vergüenza, el miedo y la impetuosidad que provocaba la injusticia. ¿Ella qué podía saber? No lo conocía de nada ni a su hija. Por lo visto, él mismo tampoco conocía ya tanto a Haewon, pero eso no venía al caso. Si le quitaban a la niña por algo que una mujer no podía entender, sería el fin para él. Se tragó el coraje de una sola pasada, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad, y siguió a la chica tan rápido como pudo.

—No, por favor —rogó, estirándose lo suficiente para sujetar la mano gélida de la joven, en un impulso que no midió en lo absoluto y tampoco se percató de lo atormentado que se veía y sonaba; pero realmente estaba angustiado y se sentía arrepentido. Todo había salido bien en los últimos meses, pero ahora veía lo peligroso que podía ser, incluso con lo inteligente que Haewon era para ser una niña de su edad—. Trabajo todo el día y aún no puedo pagar una niñera. Pero conseguiré ayuda, veré la forma para que mi hija ya no esté sola. Sé que es irresponsable de mi parte, pero no he podido pensar en algo mejor. Lo haré mejor, pero por favor… No me denuncies.

El silencio reinó la calle por largos segundos hasta que Seojun cayó en cuenta que no había soltado la mano de la chica, así que lo hizo rápidamente, más apenado por tener que rogar que por el atrevimiento de sujetarla como lo había hecho. Ella no dijo nada por unos instantes, pero volteó para verlo sobre su hombro.

—Será mejor —musitó la chica, altivamente—, que mañana no vea a su hija sola. O lo denunciaré sin titubear, ¿entendido?

Y sin decir más, avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta el portón negro de la antigua casa y cerró con un porrazo. Seojun se quedó parado a mitad de la vía, con Haewon quietecita a su lado, aferrada a dos de sus dedos, mirando en dirección al camino que había tomado su vecina. Seojun no procesaba del todo lo que acababa de pasar, cuando la voz dulce de Haewon canturreó; Seojun cerró la boca antes de que atrapara algún mosco y atendió a su hija.

—Esa niña —balbuceó Haewon con una sonrisita y miró a Seojun por debajo de sus densas pestañas—. Me agrada.

¿Le agradaba? Por supuesto, a Haewon le agradaban las niñas que curaban sus raspones y los cubrían con curitas con estrellas y corazones dibujados en ellos, pero a él no le caían bien las mujeres prejuiciosas y de mal carácter. Seojun la cargó en brazos y la abrazó, agradeciendo al cielo que sus peores pesadillas no se hubieran vuelto realidad. Sobre lo demás, él ya se las arreglaría.

—Lo siento —masculló, andando lentamente hasta la casa—. Papá lo siente. Lamento haberte dejado sola, Haewon. A partir de ahora, lo haré mejor. ¿Sí? Lo siento.

Haewon asintió sin entender por qué su padre se disculpaba. Su pelo lacio le enmarcaba el rostro tierno y los ojos brillantes. Y Seojun se lamentó con sinceridad por no ser un buen padre. Después de todo, lo que más le enojaba era que, muy en el fondo, Seojun sabía que aquella mujer tenía razón.

Quizá, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Haewon no tendría que pasar por algo así.

Si tan sólo todo hubiera sido diferente… Todo sería mejor.


	2. Bottom of the hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Seojun no le agrada su nueva vecina; Dami quiere resolver el misterio de la familia de a lado.

Seojun sonrió orgulloso de su arduo trabajo. Le dio una última pasada con la mano al panfleto que acababa de pegar en el poste, y volvió a leer el anuncio que Yerim lo había ayudado a redactar, con gruesas letras negras impresas en simples hojas blancas y tiritas para arrancar su número y dirección fácilmente.

«SE BUSCA NIÑERA

A TIEMPO PARCIAL».

Seojun no tenía muchas ideas sobre lo que hacer, pero Yerim era astuta y le había sugerido poner carteles. Contratar a una niñera aún no estaba del todo dentro de sus posibilidades, pero podía dar un pago modesto junto con comidas y cenas diarias. Seojun sólo necesitaba de alguien que tuviera un ojo sobre Haewon durante la tarde, que vigilara que no se saliera de la casa o que estuviera con ella, jugando en el jardín, y que pasara a tiempo por ella al jardín de niños. De lo demás, él podía encargarse.

Miró satisfecho calle abajo, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Todos los postes de la avenida tenían un panfleto pegado y los faldones de tiritas se alborotaban por el viento. Si tenía suerte, sólo por ese día tendría a Haewon en el mesón. A él no le gustaba que fuera porque le parecía más peligrosa la cocina que una casa a solas, pero por un momento podría encargarse de ella.

Se guardó la cinta adhesiva en alguna de los tantos bolsillos de sus pantalones negros y salió rumbo al mesón, donde Yerim y Donghee estaban alistándose para iniciar la hora del almuerzo para los comensales. Cuando cerró la puerta corrediza tras de sí al entrar, Haewon alzó tímidamente la mirada de las hojas donde coloreaba, con lápices que Yerim había llevado especialmente para ella.

—Haewon, ¿te portaste bien?

La niña no respondió pero Yerim salió de la cocina en ese momento, secándose las manos en el delantal y aproximándose a la esquina donde había dejado a Haewon hacía rato.

—Sí, fue muy buena niña. No se ha movido de ahí ni un ápice, ¿realmente hizo un alboroto la otra noche?

—Sí, pareciera una mentira. De todos modos, espero que llegue pronto una niñera perfecta para ella —se esperanzó Seojun, dirigiéndose a la caja de cobro para tomar su posición casi militar. Esa mañana se había levantado especialmente temprano para hacer las compras en el mercado con anticipación, acomodar todo en el mesón y llenar la bodega, tener tiempo de pedir la impresión de los panfletos en su camino a casa para despertar a Haewon, y recogerlos al regresar. Yerim y Donghee lo habían ayudado a cortar las tiras con sus datos de contacto también, en algún rato libre que se encontraron.

Ahora todo estaba listo: los anuncios listos, Haewon lista, la casa lista… su bolsillo no tanto, pero eso ya lo resolvería después, se dijo con seguridad. Hacía tres días, cuando regresaron a casa luego del encontronazo con aquella desconocida por la noche, Seojun se sentó a reflexionar profundamente sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

La maestra de Haewon y aquella chica iracunda tenían razón, estaba siendo descuidado con su hija. Nunca se había dado cuenta de si Haewon se quedaba dentro de casa o no y reconocer el peligro al cual se exponía al salir -sin que él lo supiera-, le ponía los pelos de punta. Incluso si se aseguraba de que nada dentro de la casa pudiera ser riesgoso para ella, había factores externos que nunca había considerado por ingenuidad o simple ignorancia.

Realmente estaba siendo un pésimo padre y si los trabajadores sociales se aparecían, Seojun no podría defenderse de ninguna forma: tendrían razón de sobra para quitarle a Haewon. Él no iba a soportar si eso pasaba, porque vivir con Haewon era la única motivación que había tenido desde algún día lejano de enero. Si la alejaban de él, todo se iría a la mierda. Así de sencillo.

Echó un suspiro involuntario mientras echaba cuentas rápidas de los movimientos matutinos, tratando de sacarse aquella aterradora idea de la cabeza. Se convenció mentalmente de que todo saldría bien, encontraría a una niñera para Haewon: la mejor niñera de todas.

❥—❥—❥

Su madre optó por no emitir ni un solo ruido cuando la escuchó bajar las escaleras con pies de plomo. No era tonta, incluso ella sabía que era mejor evitarla cuando estaba de mal humor. Y vaya que lo estaba, hasta el sonido de un alfiler al chocar en el piso la habría alterado.

Había pasado noches fatales desde que llegaran a Yecheon; no sólo había mosquitos, sino que las lagartijas iniciaban su incesante besuqueo, agudo y estresante, y se mantenían haciendo bulla desde fuera. Tenía que encender el ventilador de techo que su madre había mandado a instalar para que los mosquitos huyeran con el viento y ponerse tapones en los oídos para que ni el más mínimo ruido la despertara. Pero aun así, la jaqueca hacía su deslumbrante aparición, con aplausos y lentejuelas, manteniéndola despierta por más tiempo de lo soportable.

Cuando llegó a la meseta de la cocina, se apresuró a robarse la taza humeante de café que su madre acababa de poner en el portavasos. La riñó por un instante, pero Dami agrandó los tragos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, bebiendo hasta la última gota de amargo café, como un náufrago desearía beberse el mar si no fuera salado.

—Sabes que eso te hace daño —le espetó apenas pudo obtener respuesta de ella.

—No he tomado café en semanas, un poco no me mataría aunque quisiera —rezongó al instante, saboreándose los vestigios de café sobre la lengua. Su madre no le encontró la gracia a su chiste, así como ella tampoco encontraba la de aquella estúpida mudanza—. ¿Qué? ¿Estás enojada?

—Dami, es demasiado temprano para pelear. Vamos a desayunar primero, ¿quieres? —su madre era experta en salir por piernas pero Dami no tenía demasiada energía para continuar. Tenía hambre, sueño y un dolor de cabeza de los mil infiernos—. Hice tortita de huevo.

Al avanzar a la mesa, a Dami se le cruzó una vaga idea por la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se apoyó en la barra de la cocina.

—Por cierto —empezó, endulzando un poco la voz—, ¿has visto o sabido algo? Ayer me asomé a la casa y no había nadie, también estaba todo cerrado. ¿No es eso raro?

—¡Ahí vas de nuevo! —Chilló su madre agudamente, adivinando de qué estaba hablando sin tener que explicarse—. Deja a ese pobre hombre en paz, probablemente ya consiguió quien le cuidara a la niña. Y como fuera, no es…

—Precisamente —la interrumpió sin realmente haber puesto atención a sus palabras—. Ni siquiera pensé que pudiera ser una niña. Tú también la viste, lucía y actuaba como un niño. Incluso su corte de cabello… ¿Y su madre? ¿Has visto siquiera a alguna mujer cerca? —La cuestionó severamente, pero Dami estaba segura de que no había sido así—. ¿Qué clase de hombre deja sola a su hija, la viste como niño, y vive solo? —Dami estaba segura de que algo raro se cocía ahí y estaba dispuesta a desenmascararlo todo, era buena confirmando sus conjeturas y ella ya tenía su veredicto—: Se la robó a su madre.

Su madre la miró inexpresiva, con la sartén vacía luego de servir los platos para el desayuno. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y suspiró lentamente.

—Disculpe, señorita —la llamó con dureza—: Deje de hacerse ideas locas en la cabeza y tome su desayuno.

Dami se exasperó. Su madre nunca entendía nada. Aquello era algo terriblemente riesgoso.

—¡Mamá, por favor! No son ideas locas, realmente analízalo: ¿qué clase de persona viviría así? Probablemente se separó de su mujer y huyó con su hija, son cosas que pasan en la vida cotidiana, no sólo en dramas y series policíacas —de repente se sentía demasiado incentivada por su leal y certera intuición—. Si tan sólo clavo una pajita y obtengo pruebas de que lo que digo es cierto, ¡estará acabado!

—¡Kim Dami! —Volvió a exclamar su madre, ya sentada a la mesa y con el jugo de naranja servido en un vaso grande de cristal—. Deja de meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos, ¡por favor!

Se asomó por el balcón por última vez antes de que su madre llamara a la puerta de su habitación, apresurándola a salir. La pequeña casa blanca seguía silenciosa y no había señales de la niñita por tercer día consecutivo.

Después de desayunar y tomar una ducha, su madre la había obligado a prepararse para ir al centro con la excusa de que tenía que conocer la ciudad y aclimatarse a ella antes de que sus días de vacaciones terminaran y tuviera que ir a la oficina, en la división de Yecheon. Dami no estaba tan segura de si alguna vez lograría acostumbrarse a un cambio así pero, de todos modos, no podía negarse a las exigencias de su madre porque era demasiado engorroso avenirse a una tediosa pelea sólo por eso.

Además, ya suficiente tenía en la cabeza con el extraño caso del vecino de al lado. Había muchos así: matrimonios que se deshacían por alguna razón u otra, y el hombre recurría a quitarle ilegalmente los hijos a sus exesposas. Eran personas irracionales, como mandriles luchando por territorio, no recurrían a principios o fundamentos, sólo hacían lo que su ego de macho les instaba a hacer. A Dami se le hacía completamente sospechoso que un hombre con perfecto acento capitalino viviera escondido de esa manera, descuidado a su propia hija y reaccionando con pavor ante la mención de una llamada a los trabajadores sociales.

A Dami aún le daban escalofríos de recordar aquél día en que la niña había pasado casi toda la tarde con ella. Al principio había creído que su madre podría estar en el mercado o trabajando, o quizá ambos padres habían tenido una emergencia extraordinaria que le impidiera llevarse a su hija consigo. Luego pensó que podría ser una madre soltera, claro, Dami podría entender que la vida fuera difícil. Pero cuando dos horas pasaron, y luego tres… cuatro… ¡Cinco! Dami estaba a punto de llamar a la policía. ¿Qué tal si habían desamparado a la niña a su suerte? Posiblemente estaba frente a un caso de maltrato y abandono infantil, y ella ni siquiera estaba reaccionando como debía.

La niña había insistido en salir al horrendo y crecido jardín, jugando con las plantas, creyendo que estaba en algún tipo de selva tropical, riéndose de algunos gatos de arrabal confundidos que regresaban a su antigua guarida y encontraban luces encendidas, gente dentro y a una niña pequeña gritándoles alegremente. Claro, entonces Dami aún pensaba que era un niño, porque ciertamente aún no hablaba con claridad y tampoco le había respondido cuando le preguntó por su nombre. Incluso llegó a presumir que era sorda o tenía problemas del habla.

Pero entonces, como uno de esos gatos al advertir con un salvaje sentido auditivo la llegada de alguien, la niña salió disparada hacia el portón de la casa, canturreando «¡papá, papá! ¡Llegó papá!» mientras intentaba ver por la rendija de la puerta. Dami reconoció el rugido de una destartalada camioneta pero no abrió ni dejó que la niña lo hiciera.

No estaba segura de que aquella persona fuera un familiar de la niña, siquiera, así que esperó algunos minutos hasta que los gritos de un hombre resonaron en toda la calle: «¡Haewon, Haewon!». Y la niña se emocionó a su lado, empezando a alzar un poquito la voz, diciendo «aquí estoy», contenta de verle llegar.

No se esperaba una reunión tan emocional, aunque la tranquilizó un poco saber que no la había abandonado, pero tampoco confiaba en él, incluso si la niña corrió cariñosamente hasta el hombre que la envolvió con sus brazos al instante. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era un niño, sino que se trataba de una nena desaliñada.

El hombre tenía apariencia robusta y cabello corto, casi como si estuviera cumpliendo su servicio militar, sólo que despeinado. Dami lo estudió cuidadosamente desde su apartado lugar, mientras la luz ambarina de los faroles lo iluminaba a medias, y no pudo más que adivinarle algunas facciones. Llevaba ropa oscura y botas de trabajo, y la niña se perdía entre las solapas de su chaqueta abierta, mientras él seguía acuclillado, revisándola con prisas, como si tuviera miedo que le faltara una extremidad. Cuando se puso de pie, Dami pudo notar que era demasiado alto, pero no se dejó intimidar por eso ni por la amplitud de sus hombros.

El intercambio de palabras fue breve y Dami no se tentó el corazón ni se dejó amedrentar por el tamaño de aquél desconocido. Tampoco era como si ella fuera diminuta; sabía que era alta para su complexión. Incluso si era escuálida y parecía más joven de lo que era, tampoco le daba miedo mirar directamente a los ojos y apretar la mandíbula al hablar, mucho menos cuando estaba furiosa como en ese momento.

Entre más excusas daba él, ella más se encolerizaba.

Ni siquiera recordaba su rostro al verlo mejor tras acercarse, seguramente lo reconocería si lo veía de nuevo, pero sólo estaba enfocada en las tonterías que estaba diciendo. Y cuando dio por terminada aquella discusión, él se había atrevido a tocarla.

_¡A ella!_

Aún sentía el ardor en su mano derecha. El toque había sido como si una brasa le envolviera la piel. Dami siempre había sido de manos frías, eso no iba a cambiar, así que cuando la mano tibia se aferró a la suya, lo notó en seguida y se quedó de una sola pieza. Y luego la soltó como si nada, justo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Ni siquiera supo que decir, así que fingió que no había sucedido nada, pero la turbación ya se le había instalado en el cuerpo.

Se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en qué clase de persona era él y por qué trataba a su hija como un niño. Y a los días siguientes se asomó para asegurarse de que hubiera una mamá, pero los días pasaban con sus noches y nunca que vio a ninguna mujer acercarse o salir de la casa, ni por asomo o accidente.

La espina se le había clavado muy adentro y ya no había manera de esperar a que saliera por sí sola: tendría que sacársela ella misma; así que, desde ese día, ya estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera necesario para tirarle abajo el teatro montado de padre abnegado (y negligente).

Tomó su gorra y el grueso cubre-bocas a juego en color negro, y alcanzó a su madre justo cuando ésta llegaba a la camioneta, estacionada en la calle. Su madre la miró en una mezcolanza de sorpresa y alegría.

—No pensé que me fueras a hacer caso —vitoreó, viéndola sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de lo que requería en realidad—, aquí no hay polvos finos ni smog, no es necesario que uses el cubre-bocas, ¿sabes?

—Da igual, ya me acostumbré —le dijo, sin demasiado interés. Al final era cierto. En Seúl tenía que usarlo porque las alergias no la dejaban en paz, cualquier corriente mínima de aire la hacía sentir una carraspera terrible y la doblaba por la mitad por una tos incesante, por eso era indispensable para ella el uso de la mascarilla. A pesar de que había notado el cambio en el aire y el nivel de contaminación ya no le hacía arder los ojos, no quería confiarse a que le diera un ataque de tos en mitad de la calle. Sería una horrible primera impresión.

De camino al centro, a Dami le pareció absurdo que una ciudad tan pequeña y vacía tuviera semáforos. ¿Para qué los querían? ¿Para pedirle a las moscas que esperaran antes del paso peatonal? Era ridículo, tanto que ni siquiera le daban ganas de reírse, así que sólo dejó salir el aire entre los labios cuando su madre se detuvo en un semáforo desierto. Miró por fuera de la ventanilla y navegó con los ojos por los locales abiertos, entre fruterías, pescaderías, restaurantes y tiendas de conveniencia o electrodomésticos. Fue cuando notó un anuncio pegado en el poste más cercano a su lado de la camioneta, tenía una especie de falda de papelitos que danzaban con el viento, pero no se fijó demasiado en lo que decía el panfleto, sino que recordó al instante un artículo del reglamento.

Buscó por el móvil la información y halló lo que necesitaba para confirmar lo que sabía, sonriendo maliciosamente. Para su disgusto, el caminito de panfletos en los postes continuaba hasta por dos o tres kilómetros de la avenida, y cuando su madre aparcó frente a una tienda de abarrotes, ella bajó al instante para arrancar uno de los panfletos y leerlo mejor. Estaban en busca de una niñera a medio tiempo, pero lo que encontrarían no sería eso, ella podría asegurárselos.

Algunos de los papelitos ya estaban arrancados de la hoja de impresora, pero los que aún seguían pegados tenían una ficha de contacto.

«Park Seojun, 8263-752452», junto con una dirección dentro del mismo centro. Lo buscó desde el GPS en su móvil otra vez y, cuando su madre llegó a su lado con algunas bolsas de mandado, le mostró la dirección sin mayor preámbulo.

—Tengo hambre, vayamos aquí.

❥—❥—❥

Seojun había tenido que meterse a la cocina para ayudar a Yerim. No había mesas desocupadas, todas las sillas extras también estaban siendo usadas y hasta Donghee estaba vuelto un caos, corriendo de un lado a otro, sirviendo los platillos.

El calor de la cocina se extendía hasta la zona de comensales y los ventiladores de techo seguían siendo insuficientes, a pesar de que había tenido que comprar un par de ventiladores de pedestal, gigantes y ruidosos. Los días así se estaban volviendo cada vez más usuales y, si la situación continuaba, podría contratar a una persona más para atender las mesas o ayudar en la cocina. Seojun no había decidido del todo en dónde podría colocar a la persona, porque tanto él como Donghee y Yerim necesitaban un par de manos extras.

Pero encima tenía el tema de la niñera y…

Seojun levantó la vista de los _bibimbap_ que estaba preparando, recordando de repente que necesitaba una niñera porque Haewon ya no podía quedarse en casa, así que la había traído consigo al mesón. Pero hacía un rato que estaba tan enfocado en atender a la gente que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que la vio.

Terminó rápidamente de servir el plato y timbró la campana para que Donghee fuera corriendo hasta él, pero no se esperó a entregárselo ni continuó con la siguiente orden entre las comandas. En su lugar, se quitó los guantes desechables y salió al comedor para verificar que Haewon estuviera en la mesa del rincón, dibujando como la última vez que la checó.

Pero no estaba ahí. Los lápices de colores estaban regados sobre la mesa, junto con hojas blancas garabateadas. Pero la niña no estaba cerca. Barrió con la mirada cada una de las mesas, los refrigeradores con bebidas al fondo, las cajas refresqueras vacías en otra esquina. Nada, no estaba.

Los malos y recientes recuerdos hicieron que el corazón le diera un vuelco y salió hasta la calle, recorriendo la banqueta, llamándola con falsa tranquilidad que poco a poco se desvaía. Preguntaba por ella como un loco. Los locales vecinos le dijeron que no habían visto a ninguna niña salir sola, y los transeúntes sólo lo miraron confundidos antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir sus caminos.

—¡Jefe! —Escuchó la voz apresurada de Donghee desde el interior del local y el chico lo alcanzó dentro de nada, con la mirada alarmada y la respiración entrecortada—: ¡Es Haewon!

No le dio tiempo ni de dar una respuesta, dejó a Donghee a media banqueta al salir corriendo directamente al local. Yerim tenía a la niña en brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. El rostro pequeño estaba enrojecido por completo y Haewon se abalanzó hacia él cuando Seojun apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina

—¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió con un hilo de voz, esforzándose por respirar.

—Intentó meterse a la congeladora, pero creo que se machucó los dedos con la puerta —le explicó Yerim, tan nerviosa que apenas pudo entenderle; Seojun trataba de consolar a Haewon, apretujándola contra su hombro mientras ella lloraba sin decir una sola palabra—. Fue un alivio que eso pasara y yo la oyera. Si hubiera logrado entrar…

Seojun tampoco quería ni pensarlo. Aquella congeladora tipo armario tenía una temperatura promedio de -17.7 grados centígrados, y tenía el espacio suficiente para que el cuerpito de Haewon cupiera en algún rincón. Si ella hubiera logrado colarse, la puerta se hubiera cerrado desde fuera automáticamente, impidiéndole salir o ellos nunca habrían podido darse cuenta de que alguien la hubiera abierto. Con el tiempo suficiente dentro, los resultados habrían sido terroríficos.

Seojun se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de la mente aquellas ideas, aferrándose a la niña. Sólo su dedo había salido lastimado, ni siquiera se había puesto rojo ni hinchado, así que todo se había quedado en un mero susto. Sin duda, el mesón no era un sitio adecuado para Haewon.

Ese día había sido la congeladora, pero también estaba la cocina que era mil veces más peligrosa. O la bodega que, aunque no había nada realmente riesgoso y siempre estaba cerrada, sí tenía numerosas cajas llenas de comestibles que podrían caerle encima si jugaba ahí. Ni qué decir de la calle…

Seojun ya no quiso pensar. Necesitaba una niñera urgentemente.

Besó la mano que Haewon le mostraba, con el dedo adolorido, y le sonrió apaciblemente; la llevó hasta la mesa donde la había dejado anteriormente, y se acuclilló junto a ella.

—Papá estará un poco ocupado, ¿puedes quedarte aquí, por favor? —Le pidió con el tono más dulce y despreocupado que pudo—. Te traeré un bocadillo, ¿de acuerdo?

Haewon asintió entusiasmada, a pesar de los pequeños suspiros y sollozos que aun soltaba. Las lágrimas caían a gota gorda de sus ojos enormes, pero se esforzó por ampliar la sonrisa a pesar del dolor. Seojun se sintió conmovido y le acarició el cabello antes de ponerse de pie y regresar a la cocina. Pero no logró acercarse a la puerta porque una estilizada sombra se interpuso en su camino, cerrándole el paso con un tenis de lona negra.

—Disculpe, ¿es este su anuncio?

La voz femenina acompañó el panfleto entero que ondeaba frente a él, arrancado de alguno de los postes donde lo pegó; sus uñas negras resaltaban contra el papel blanco y, cuando Seojun alzó la mirada, se encontró con una gorra y mascarilla igualmente negros. Un par de ojos fijos lo miraron con la densidad de una roca, por encima del borde de la mascarilla que le cubría casi toda la cara.

—Sí, ¿viene a entrevista? —Inquirió, ligeramente esperanzado. Eso había sido rápido, no esperaba que los panfletos funcionaran de una forma tan efectiva y un momento tan oportuno.

—No, en realidad no —la chica retiró el panfleto, doblándolo bruscamente y guardándoselo en el bolsillo—. Pegar panfletos así en los postes de alumbrado público está prohibido por el código civil y amerita una sanción administrativa. En pocas palabras: una multa.

Seojun se quedó perplejo. No tenía ni idea de que no estaba permitido pegar esa publicidad y ahora… ¿Una multa? ¿De dónde sacaría para pagar una multa?

—No lo sabía, ¿es usted policía? —Preguntó, preocupado. La mujer sacó su móvil al tiempo que se quitaba la gorra y la mascarilla con la otra mano, y de algo le sonaron las puntas rubias. Pero no estaba seguro así que lo dejó pasar por un momento.

—No, pero un civil puede reportarlo a la policía, así que… —cuando la chica tecleó algo en el celular y se llevó el aparato a la oreja, Seojun se apresuró a detenerla, más por impulso que por raciocinio.

—¡Por favor, por favor! Hablemos en privado.

No lo reconoció de primeras. No hubiera sido fácil, si lo único que recordaba de él era su corpulencia y las ropas oscuras. Su rostro le parecía familiar cuando lo encaró en el cochambroso restaurante de comida económica, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era una cara tan común entre la gente, que cualquiera le hubiera parecido conocida. Hacía tanto calor dentro que para ella era insufrible. Pero cuando él la guio a la parte interna del local, alcanzó a ver a la pequeña Haewon, demasiado ocupada con sus dibujos indescifrables como para notar que ella estaba ahí.

Cuando se detuvo en lo que parecía ser la bodega y dejó la puerta abierta tras ellos, Dami estaba cien por ciento segura de que era aquél hombre de hacía unos noches. Sólo que lucía diferente con aquella ligera camiseta blanca de algodón, con las mangas largas dobladas hasta los codos, y un delantal rojo de tela gruesa colgándole desde el cuello; con la luz de día, su piel se veía más clara y menos demacrada que esa vez, y las gruesas cejas se fruncían, dándole un aspecto tosco.

Dami no se quiso fijar demasiado en sus ojos alargados y marchitos, ni en la carnosidad de su boca pequeña. Ignoró por completo su nariz, para no quedársele viendo con algo que pudiera confundirse con interés o atracción, porque aquellas facciones resultaban tan simples que ni siquiera las pudo reconocer fácilmente. Dio un paso delante de él, entrando a la bodega con una seguridad de quien la conociera de memoria, y se cruzó de brazos al enfrentarlo.

—Ya estamos en privado, diga lo que tenga que decir —lo presionó, endureciendo la voz. El hombre se mesó el cabello corto y negro con una mano, visiblemente azorado. De nuevo, Dami bufó cuando desvió la mirada de las venas de sus antebrazos.

—Yo… —empezó él, titubeante—. Yo no sabía que era incorrecto poner ese tipo de anuncios. Me disculpo sinceramente —hizo una pausa larga, sin levantar la mirada y sin dejar de mesarse el corto cabello. Y ahí iba, a rogarle de nuevo como aquella noche; Dami ya estaba preparándose para ser transigente sólo por esta vez, suponiendo lo embarazoso y humillante que debía ser para él—. Sin embargo, ¿no es demasiado desconsiderado de tu parte?

—¿Qué?

«Desconsiderada». Casi soltó una risa. ¿Ella? _Por favor._

—Quiero decir, me pareciste conocida hace un rato, pero ya recordé dónde te vi antes. ¿No fuiste tú quien me amenazó con denunciarme para que me quiten a mi hija? —La voz de aquél hombre se aceró repentinamente y Dami alternó su expresión al desconcierto, preguntándose si hablaba con la misma persona de hacía unos segundos, la que parecía estar a punto de suplicarle—. En ese momento lo pensé pero no quise ser maleducado. Sin embargo, esto está sucediendo de nuevo, ¿por qué? ¿A caso me conoces? ¿Sabes cómo es mi relación con mi hija y por qué mis circunstancias son así? ¿Crees que puedes entrometerte en mis asuntos personales sólo porque acabas de mudarte a un lado de mi casa? ¿Quién eres _tú_?

Dami estaba atónita, después de comprobar que seguía siendo aquél hombre. No sabía si ofenderse o aminorarse, la voz del tal «Park Seojun» se había ido intensificando conforme las palabras eran escupidas por sus labios; su entrecejo se encogía cada vez más, y las orejas se le estaban poniendo coloradas. Estaba enojado. No, estaba _furioso_.

Cuando Dami mencionaba una regla o ley, la gente solía endulzar la voz e intentar comprarla. Cuando Dami hablaba de reportar o denunciar, las personas empezaban a rogar y pedirle al borde del llanto que no lo hicieran. Pero Dami siempre terminaba riéndose cuando eran castigados. Y ahora, ¿qué? Este hombre se atrevía a llamarla «desconsiderada» y «entrometida». Lo que ella en realidad era…

Dami se cuadró se hombros, bailoteando la pregunta final en su cabeza: «¿Quién eres tú?».

—Su futura niñera —sonrió insolente, a modo de respuesta—. Contráteme.

Ella, en realidad, era una perra loca.

❥—❥—❥

Un día largo terminaba finalmente, como una pesada tarea asignada que no podría quitarse de encima. Así, cada noche con su amanecer, lo dejaban exhausto.

Yerim dejó su delantal en el perchero de la cocina y sacó su bolso de las cajas de verdura que usaba a modo de casillero, con la excusa de que ningún ladrón intentaría llevarse una simple caja de verduras manoseadas.

—Jefe, ¿qué piensa hacer? Todos esos panfletos fueron un desperdicio —se quejó la chica, haciendo un puchero involuntario y moviendo el montón de anuncios que Seojun había arrancado un rato antes. Sus mejillas ya no tenían el rubor de trabajar al fuego y su cabello estaba enmarañado. Seojun suspiró, recordando el dinero que había pagado por aquellas impresiones, pero no se permitió sentirse mal al respecto. Había cometido un error y las consecuencias…

—Bueno, hubiera sido peor pagar una multa —se reconfortó en voz alta y le dedicó una mirada afectuosa a la chiquilla. Donghee apareció al lado de ella, con los ojos hundidos y el cabello alborotado.

—Multa, mi trasero —bufó el jovencito, con exagerada hombría—. ¿Quién se cree esa chica? No es policía ni detective.

Seojun recordó la mirada fiera de la misma chica que Donghee mencionaba. Le recordaron a los ojos de un ave fénix, brillantes, con fuego en su interior. Tan densos que Seojun realmente había batallado para mantenerle la mirada, sin intenciones de quedarse callado. Ni siquiera la conocía muy bien, pero ya le desagradaba. Era grosera, prepotente y estaba demasiado pagada de sí misma. Seojun realmente repelía gente así, que ni siquiera se preocupaba en ver a la gente a su alrededor.

Aún tenía en la mente la manera burlona en que le había sonreído, alzando las cejas con sarcasmo, y le había dicho «contráteme» de forma tan descarada. Lejos de ser una súplica, era una orden. ¿De verdad creía que, después de todo el numerito que le había montado, él iba a contratarla así como así? ¿Y fiarle a su hija? _¡Já!_

—Niñera, mi trasero —masculló por lo bajo, pero Donghee y Yerim lo observaron con cierta incomodidad. Seojun pretendió que no lo escucharon—. Terminen de recoger y váyanse a casa. Me quedaré un rato más revisar unas cosas y…

—Jefe —lo interrumpió la agotada voz de Yerim, tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y los labios apretados en un mohín—. Haewon se quedó dormida.

Dirigió la vista hacia el rincón donde Haewon se había quedado obedientemente quieta, y la imagen lo conmovió: la niña había tomado su chaqueta a modo de frazada y se había acostado en el piso, a un lado de la mesa donde estuvo todo el rato garabateando. Su sedoso cabello estaba revuelto y tenía restos de pan en las mejillas, algún soborno que Yerim le había dado durante el día.

Él mismo sentía los hombros pesados y las piernas agarrotadas, así que para Haewon debía ser peor, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar fuera de casa y tantos días seguidos debían ser exhaustivos para ella. No lo pensó dos veces y guardó los tickets y recibos en el cajón del mostrador, decidiéndose a resolver aquellos asuntos en algún momento de la mañana, si tenía suerte.

Cuando cargó en brazos a Haewon, su cuerpito tibio se abrazó a él al reconocerlo por medio de tacto u olfato, sin soltar un solo quejido, salvo un suspiro somnoliento. Le abrazó el cuello y volvió a entregarse al sueño, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Donghee lo ayudó a cerrar el portón; Haewon sólo protestó un poco cuando la sentó en la furgoneta y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, pero Seojun logró arrullarla a susurros otra vez, acariciándole el cabello.

Cuando finalmente la dejó en su pequeña cama, quitándole los zapatitos rojos que tanto le gustaba llevar, Haewon lo miró aletargada a través de sus larguísimas pestañas. Seojun sólo le sonrió con las pocas energías que le quedaban y le dejó puestas la camisetita y las licras que llevaba bajo el overol, pensando que podría ducharla por la mañana.

—Papá —la voz ronca de Haewon lo llamó y su mano diminuta le sostuvo el pulgar con el que le acariciaba la mejilla—, no trabajes. Cansa.

Seojun no supo qué decir ante tal petición. ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña podía ser consciente del trabajo y de lo agotador que podía ser? Sólo había estado ahí algunos días, pero de nuevo le demostraba lo observadora e inteligente que era. Seojun se enterneció ante su tono preocupado y la manera dulce en que arrastraba las palabras, a punto de quedarse dormida. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para pasar el nudo que se le había formado, impidiéndole respirar correctamente.

—Vale, Haewon —respondió en un susurro—. Papá trabajará menos.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Las cuentas no se pagaban solas, aún estaba abonando a la hipoteca de la casa, los gastos de manutención de Haewon eran naturalmente elevados, incluso si Haewon no pedía juguetes o dulces. Claro que, después de que aprendiera a ir por sí misma al baño, los pañales habían dejado de ser un problema. Pero aun así, ser padre no era cosa fácil. Él realmente no estaba preparado para algo así, la vida nunca le había advertido que tendría que cuidar por sí solo a otra personita, en un momento en que resultaba incapaz para cuidarse de sí mismo siquiera.

Él sabía que la gente podía pasarlo peor de lo que él; había madres solteras que debían ver por uno o dos hijos más que él, que trabajaban a tiempo completo y aun así se daban ratos para atender a sus hijos que iban a la secundaria y podían ser tan complicados como desastrosos. No era algo imposible, lo sabía, pero él era estúpido para esas cosas.

No sabía trenzar el cabello, por eso su mejor opción era mantener el cabello de Haewon corto. Cuando Haewon fuera a la escuela primaria, seguramente se sentiría extraña con todas sus compañeras con sus largos cabellos y creativos peinados, y Seojun sabía cuán crueles podían ser los niños a esa edad… Pero ahí no se detendría todo, Haewon tendría festivales por el día de la familia, pero sólo Seojun se presentaría mientras que el resto de los niños serían agasajados por ambos de sus padres. Y cuando llegara a cierta edad… Incluso si Seojun ya se había adelantado a todo eso, investigando en libros y artículos sobre la pubertad femenina y cómo sobrellevarla, todo hacía referencia a una relación entre madre e hija, y hacían mención a cosas que «sólo las madres podrían explicar a sus pequeñas». Pero él era hombre y no tenía ni la menor idea sobre qué clase de “exclusividades” tenían las madres para contarles a sus hijas. Aunque se decía a sí mismo que no se preocupara, que se ocuparía de ello cuando el momento llegara, Seojun sólo podía sentir ansiedad por el futuro, sabiendo que el reloj no se tentaba el corazón y le gustaba hacer correr sus manecillas con afán de torturarlo… a veces iba lento, a veces a todo motor.

Terminó de arroparla con un beso en la frente y salió, dejando la habitación con la lamparita de noche encendida. Mientras Haewon descansara, él llevaría el cansancio sobre sus hombros: sólo él.

❥—❥—❥

No había esperado que la contratara inmediatamente, así que no le sorprendió cuando Park Seojun la miró con el rostro inexpresivo y le dijo «no». Lo que sí la conmocionó fue la desilusión que le pesó dentro del cuerpo de forma repentina, como si le hubieran cortado las alas a un ruiseñor. Automáticamente pensó en Haewon.

—Pero necesita a alguien que cuide a su hija —objetó, disimulando la consternación con una sonrisa sardónica—. Yo lo haré.

—Buscaré a una persona apropiada, por eso he colgado los panfletos. Gracias a ti, evitaré una multa y optaré por anunciarlo de otra forma, pero estoy seguro de que encontraré a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de mi hija —le respondió Park Seojun, con un discurso resuelto y la expresión inflexible—. A ti no te conozco y tampoco creo que tengas la edad suficiente para cuidar de una niña.

Dami no pudo sofocar una risita irónica.

—¿Qué sabe de mi edad? —Replicó, irritada de repente. Era verdad que Dami era joven, pero siempre la confundían y estaba segura de que era el caso.

—No pareces ser mayor de edad, siquiera. ¿Al menos tienes experiencia cuidando niños? —La cuestionó duramente—. No, más que eso. No me agradas. No tengo una sola razón para contratarte y tampoco para confiarte a mi hija. Así que, si no tienes más que decir, con permiso.

Y se marchó. Así, sin dejarle protestar o desmentir todo lo que se había imaginado de ella. Hubo algo en su tono de voz que la mantuvo estática, titubeando sobre si ir tras de él o simplemente salir del local con el orgullo intacto, pero no eligió ni una ni la otra: en su camino a la salida, se desvió deliberadamente hacia la figura diminuta que dibujaba obeliscos de color rojo en una hoja blanca, se acuclilló frente a ella y se enfocó en sus pequeñas manos pálidas, en la brillantez de su cabello, y las mejillas redondas. Era demasiado tierna.

—Pequeña, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó suavemente, sin intención de asustarla, pero cuando la niña alzó la cara para mirarla y le dedicó una enorme y alegre sonrisa, Dami no pudo evitar reír de gozo—. ¿Es un dibujo? ¿Qué es lo que dibujas?

Cuando se deslizó en el piso limpio hasta llegar a su lado, reconoció los pilares del portón en su casa y el balcón extraño. El enmarañado jardín, y su desgarbada figura sujetando la mano de otra figurita pequeña, color lila. Todo no era más que manchones multicolores, pero con un poco de imaginación, Dami veía la obra de arte ahí. Soltó una risa involuntaria, mordiéndose los labios.

—Tú —un pequeño dedo señaló la figura más alta, de cabello corto con puntas color amarillo, y luego bajó hasta la figura de vestido lila—, yo.

—_Oh_, ¿así que somos nosotras? Haewon, te ves tan bonita con vestido lila —la aduló con ternura, acariciando su cabeza de seda y sonriéndole de regreso cuando la niña rio alegremente—. ¿Puedo conservarlo cuando termines tu obra de arte?

Haewon asintió entusiasmada antes de regresar a pintar con los crayones, con una sonrisa tan grande que Dami se sintió orgullosa de habérsela provocado. La voz de su madre, llamándola desde la puerta, la devolvió a la realidad de aquél caluroso y repleto mesón.

—No hay sitio, vámonos —insistió su madre; Dami paseó por última vez la mirada entre las mesas bajas y miró a hurtadillas hacia la ventanilla de la cocina, donde alcanzó un vistazo rápido de Park Seojun usando una mascarilla para cocinar—. ¡Tengo hambre! —Repitió su madre, y no tuvo opción salvo ponerse de pie y despedirse rápidamente de la niña con la mano.

—Te veré más tarde, Haewon.

Terminaron comprando _jjajangmyeon_ para llevar; el calor de la primavera hacía que su madre se pusiera de muy mal humor y que quisiera regresar a casa como una niña pequeña, haciendo berrinches. Dami no tenía nada más que hacer, así que no opuso resistencia.

—Tu padre me llamó al mediodía —le dijo de la nada, mientras ambas recogían los platos sucios de la mesa. Dami se quedó inmóvil por un momento, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Sus padres realmente se comunicaban muy poco entre ellos desde que se habían divorciado, hacía unos tres años—. Dice que no le contestas los mensajes.

Aquello era cierto. Dami realmente no había tenido interés en responderle a su padre; él se había quedado en Seúl y no lo veía desde una semana atrás, o quizá más. Tampoco había ido a despedirse de ella, le había dicho que estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo, pero Dami había visto una fotografía de su nueva novia en redes sociales. Al final no había mentido, él estaba muy ocupado, vacacionando en la isla Jeju con una chica que podría ser su hermana mayor. Era absurdo.

—No los vi —mintió—. Supongo que no me está llegando la señal bien. ¿Será porque es una ciudad pequeña? O quizá muy apartada…

—Qué raro, a mí me han entrado todos los mensajes del trabajo. Incluso han instalado el internet y no debería haber problema. ¿No será porque no quieres contestarle? —Presionó su madre, pero Dami realmente no tenía mucho que decir al respecto. No se llevaba bien con su padre, era cierto, pero no era nuevo. Lo único que recordaba de él eran mentiras sobre visitarla o salir con ella, pero de todos modos no lo odiaba. Sólo no quería caer en esa insufrible situación de tener que convivir con él porque «era su padre y nunca dejaría de serlo». No por llevar su sangre tenía que obligarse a relacionarse con él o con sus efímeras parejas; él tampoco hacía mucho por acercarse, así que ella simplemente se ahorraba el fastidio de pretender.

—Estaré en mi recámara —anunció sin mucho hincapié, llevándose el vaso de agua simple que acababa de servirse. El día había sido agotador y eso que apenas iba a dar las tres. Intentó acomodarse en la cama mullida, sin sentirse somnolienta en absoluto. Ya había desempacado y acondicionado todas sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación.

Intentó sentarse un rato a la computadora, revisando _e-mails_ y mensajes en sus redes sociales. Fuera de algunos textos instantáneos que le habían enviado los niños a los que solía cuidar hacía un par de años, no había nada más. Dami no era buena haciendo amigos, tampoco era que los necesitara. Todo lo que había sobrepasado, lo había hecho en compañía de su madre y de nadie más.

Estaba por cerrar el navegador cuando decidió abrir su correo electrónico para asuntos «oficiales». Comprobó que seguían llegando notificaciones para presentar el examen nacional de ingreso a la universidad, incluso había varios correos de publicidad de universidades privadas y algunas ofertas de becas especializadas «por su situación». Cerró la ventana sin molestarse siquiera en leer alguno de los correos, más allá de la primera línea.

Miró a su izquierda, desde el pequeño escritorio junto al ventanal, y la vista aburrida del balcón la recibió como de costumbre; no había otra cosa más que cielos despejados y casas vecinas. La gente debía estar trabajando o haciendo cosas en el centro de la ciudad, casi nunca veía a nadie cerca. Salió a tomar aire fresco y, como si no se diera cuenta, echó un vistazo a la casa de al lado.

El jardín vacío, la puerta cerrada. Extrañó las risitas de aquella tarde y la mirada candorosa de Haewon cuando le hizo dibujos a su bandita, antes de ponerle el desinfectante en vaporizador sobre la herida, en un intento por distraerla del ardor que le seguiría. Aunque Haewon respingó al sentir la brisa, la miró con sus grandes ojos cristalinos y no dejó salir una sola lágrima. Dami se apresuró a cubrir el raspón con la bandita recién decorada, entre risas fingidas para distraer su atención.

Seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento respecto a eso, era como si el corazón no le descansara en paz desde que había visto la expresión melancólica de Haewon aquél día. Era verdad que no conocía a aquella familia de nada; si tenía que ser sincera, ahí, en la privacidad de su alcoba, podía admitir que Park Seojun tenía razón: no lo conocía de nada y continuaba entrometiéndose en sus asuntos personales.

Pero, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose inquieta cada vez que pensaba en cómo Haewon estaba sola aquél día? De todas las cosas que podían sucederle a una niña sin supervisión de sus padres, caerse mientras jugaba era de lo menos peligroso. Sin darse cuenta, soltó un furioso resoplido mientras desviaba la vista del jardín vecino. ¿Que buscaría una «niñera apropiada»? _Pffft_. Ya lo vería.

❥—❥—❥

Seojun se rascó el entrecejo, como síntoma de desesperación. Luego de que quitara todos los carteles ilegales para evitarse un castigo administrativo, se había inclinado por pagar un anuncio en el periódico. Era ridículamente costoso poner una propaganda de cinco líneas en un rectángulo que se perdería entre decenas de rectángulos homogéneos más, pero era mejor eso que pagar una multa. Ya lo había investigado, en un dejo por sentirse ignorante, y la multa era mucho más costosa.

De todos modos, el anuncio había tenido éxito. Algunas personas le habían llamado por teléfono, preguntando por los horarios y la paga, pero no volvían a llamar ni se presentaban durante el día. Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el primer anuncio, así que Seojun se vio obligado a pagar uno más; sólo esperaba que rindiera frutos.

—_Ey_, sólo no les diga del pago, jefe —lo sermoneó Yerim, yendo hasta la caja registradora dónde él estaba sentado—. Hágalo hasta el final de la entrevista, cuando ellas pregunten, usted responda naturalmente: «la paga no es muy alta, pero brindamos buenas prestaciones: horario de medio tiempo, comida y cena gratuitas» y, si es lo suficientemente bonita, añade: «transporte personal hasta su hogar». Usted sabe… —Yerim le guiñó un ojo, como la niña traviesa que era, y Seojun sólo atinó a reírse suavemente y asentir con condescendencia.

—Vale.

Cuando la primera chica llegó, Seojun ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Paró todas sus tareas en el mesón y le pidió a Donghee que lo cubriera un momento, aprovechando que todos los comensales ya habían sido atendidos. Ya antes había apartado una mesa al rincón del local, dispuesta para que pudiera entrevistar a las candidatas ahí, así que lo hizo de ese modo.

La chica era joven, estaba estudiando para maestra de preescolar y tenía una forma de hablar suave y maternal; debido a que le gustaban los niños, quería prepararse mejor para ser buena maestra y ya tenía un par de años de experiencia. Pero cuando Seojun mencionó la paga, la chica se rio.

—Discúlpeme —le dijo, demasiado seria de repente, su tono de voz había cambiado de forma súbita, ya no era dulce ni maternal, sino pesada y poco amigable—. ¿Es una broma? Yo cobro el doble que eso como mínimo.

Seojun se quedó gélido.

—_Ah_, es porque no tengo tanta solvencia económica, pero puedo darte traslado hasta…—intentó añadir, pero la chica se levantó de un salto, mirándolo con indignación.

—Tengo auto propio —le espetó dramáticamente y salió tan rápido que Seojun no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de regresarle el pulcro currículum impreso y engargolado que le había presentado. Donghee se acercó al percatarse de la escena y echó un vistazo al cuadernillo.

—_Ah_, jefe, ella es una niñera de agencia. Son realmente caras, sólo atienden a hijos de empresarios y cosas así, ya sabe… —Donghee se calló a sí mismo un instante—. Bueno, usted tiene un restaurante, pero aun así… Quiero decir…

Seojun suspiró.

—Está bien, ya vendrá alguien más.

Pero ese alguien realmente no apareció durante el resto de la tarde, porque había preferido decir el pago de antemano para no hacerlas ir hasta el local en vano. Al día siguiente, sólo una chiquilla se apareció en el local, aún con su uniforme escolar. Parecía que se había escapado del instituto y Yerim se asomó por la ventana de la cocina a prohibirle tajantemente que la contratara; luego de despedirse con un amable «me pondré en contacto contigo», Seojun fue a donde Yerim lo esperaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que «por qué»? Esa niña estaba coqueteándole tan desvergonzada, además la conozco, es una acosadora de primer año que estafa a sus compañeras. La desapruebo totalmente, ¡absolutamente! —Decretó la jovencita con una expresión fiera, poniendo los brazos a forma de “X” frente a su cara. Seojun sonrió conmovido.

—No la iba a contratar, de todos modos.

Había reconocido el olor a cigarro impregnado en la ropa; no era normal en una chica de instituto. Le parecía coherente el juicio de Yerim, así que la descartó completo. Ya llegaría alguien.

—Me dice que viene por el trabajo de niñera, ¿no es así? —Seojun miró expectante a la anciana de piel curtida por el sol que le regaló una sonrisa desvencijada como respuesta. Era la tercera vez que respondía su saludo, pero la mujer parecía no escucharle bien—. ¿Viene por la entrevista? —Casi gritó y todos los comensales del sofocante local miraron en su dirección.

—_Ah_, ¡sí, sí! —Respondió la mujer en voz alta, con una sonrisa gigante que no se alternaba. Aunque sus dientes frontales parecían enteros, Seojun podía ver que era una placa sujeta a un par de muelas rotas y enmendadas. La abuela no había llenado ninguna solicitud de empleo, tampoco había llevado algún currículum, sólo presentaba el pequeño recorte del anuncio en el periódico—. Yo he cuidado a todos mis nietos. Sólo que mis hijas ya se los han llevado a la capital.

Seojun suspiró. Aquella diligente mujer había sido tremendamente capaz de cuidar a todos los nietos que decía, pero la verdad era que ya estaba muy mayor como para cuidarse hasta de sí misma. Seojun volvió a suspirar, inquieto por las necesidades de una pobre anciana como ella.

—Abuela, pronto me pondré en contacto con usted. Ya que ha venido hasta aquí, ¿le gustaría comer algo antes de marcharse? La casa invita.

Esa noche, Yerim se acercó a él con los brazos en jarras, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—¿Cómo es que, después de tres días de búsqueda implacable, hemos obtenido una «catadora de comidas» nueva pero no una niñera para Haewon? —Su voz sonó tan fuerte que incluso Donghee asomó la cabeza desde la bodega. Yerim tenía esas confianzas con Seojun por el tiempo de conocerlo y el tipo de relación que habían construido, pero para Donghee aquello era demasiado atrevido, así que apareció corriendo para decirle a Yerim que se calmara. Seojun sonrió para tranquilizar al chico.

—Bueno, tampoco es como que pueda ayudarme a cuidar a Yerim y quizá necesita compañía. Servirle unas cuantas comidas a la semana no me hará perder dinero, ni a ti cocinar más, ¿o sí? Digo, a veces nos queda bastante comida… —le explicó con suavidad; él entendía que muchas personas mayores llegaban a sentirse solas e inútiles conforme avanzaban sus achaques de la edad… él llegaría a viejo algún día, incluso si se trataba de conversar con él algunos minutos, seguro era algo que él agradecería en sus últimos años.

Pero Yerim hizo un pequeño berrinche.

—Lo adoro pero a veces detesto que me inste a ser una buena persona, ya suficientes obras de caridad hicimos con Donghee, este mocoso… —se quejó ella, arrastrando las palabras y apretando los dientes.

Seojun soltó una rica carcajada de verdad cuando el aludido reaccionó completamente ofendido.

—Pero Donghee fue una buena elección. Además, no me dejaste contratar a tu amiga —la picó un poco, incluso cuando era verdad que él no tenía la más mínima intención de contratarla.

—¡Que no es mi amiga!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pueden irse, tengo algunas cosas que resolver, esta vez no puedo dejarlas pendientes —les avisó, mientras regresaba detrás de la caja registradora, dispuesto a seguir con las cuentas del día. Tenía que preparar los pagos de sueldos, proveedores y la renta. Debido a que no había podido hacerlo durante el día por las entrevistas, tenía que dedicarle un momento a todas las transacciones.

Yerim miró detrás suyo, consternada, y se plantó delante de él.

—Este será un servicio especial, jefe. Sólo por hoy, Donghee y yo nos llevaremos a Haewon a su casa y cuidaremos de ella hasta que llegue —se ofreció Yerim y Donghee la secundó con orgullo. Seojun sonrió.

—¿De qué hablan? Váyanse a su casa, cada quien.

—¡_Oh_, vamos! No lo hacemos por usted, lo hacemos por Haewon —se corrigió la muchacha—. Se está quedando dormida otra vez. Además, si nos da hambre podemos saquear la nevera, ¿verdad? —Ni bien Seojun dijo que sí, Yerim ya tenía en brazos a una somnolienta Haewon. Yerim extendió una mano libre, haciendo un movimiento rápido con ella—: Llaves.

Seojun volvió a reír, avergonzado, pero le arrojó las llaves a Donghee que estaba justo detrás de las chicas, antes de pedirles que fueran con cuidado. Al cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de sí, Yerim se giró hacia el interior del local a medias luces, y le dijo algo que Seojun no pudo entender bien.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que ya contrate a alguien, por favor!

❥—❥—❥

No sabía por qué siempre terminaba haciéndole caso a su madre, incluso si era una mala idea y podía notarlo a todas luces. Si ella quería adoptar a un perro, Dami terminaba diciendo «sí, adoptemos un perro». Si su madre decía que quería comer helado de frijol rojo, aunque a ella no le gustara, terminaban yendo a comprar helado de frijol rojo. Si su madre decía que se mudaran, terminaba en otra ciudad. Y si su madre le ordenaba que saliera de casa para que se distrajera con la ciudad… Bueno, Dami terminaba poniéndose su infalible mascarilla para dar una vuelta.

—Toma la ruta principal, escuché que cruza el centro y da vuelta por toda la ciudad, te ayudará para conocerla —sonaba como una sugerencia pero Dami sabía que estaba lejos de serlo. Cuando su madre se exasperaba consigo misma por no poder entregar las revisiones de la editorial a tiempo, le pedía a Dami que no hiciera ninguna clase de ruido. Pero cuando era la fecha de entrega, su madre parecía querer que todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, así que no rebatió la petición, más por paz mental que por obediencia.

El paseo, para su sorpresa, estaba resultando ciertamente relajante. En Seúl habría sido imposible, gracias a la sobrepoblación de vehículos y la hora pico, pero en Yecheon sólo algunos autos acompañaban al autobús en su ruta. El sol ya se había ocultado casi en su totalidad, así que sólo quedaba el tinte lila del crepúsculo. La calle principal tenía un poco más vida de noche que de día, al menos eso parecía debido a los anuncios luminosos de los locales y la gente que iba saliendo del trabajo rumbo a sus casas.

Había algunos parques pequeños aún abiertos, repletos de niños jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro, e involuntariamente se preguntó si Haewon estaría en alguno de esos lugares. Pero se respondió al instante que era poco probable, con ese padre tan horrible que tenía. Probablemente ni siquiera fuera al colegio… ¡Dios mío! ¿Sería capaz?

No pudo hilar sus pensamientos porque percibió un extraño movimiento delante de ella, entre los asientos azules del autobús. No sacó su teléfono móvil hasta que estuvo segura de lo que veía: un anciano desaliñado estiraba la mano hacia el piso, sosteniendo un teléfono móvil. Junto a él, de pie entre los demás pasajeros del repleto autobús, iba una chica de uniforme escolar, con la mochila a la espalda, pestañeándose por el cansancio a pesar de ir asiéndose del pasamano. El asqueroso hombre iba grabando bajo sus faldas…

Cuando lo tuvo cómo lo quería, empezó a grabarlo todo, esperó a tener la evidencia concreta, cuando el sujeto retiró el móvil sigilosamente para pausar su propio vídeo, y fue cuando Dami se levantó violentamente de su lugar, al final del autobús.

—¡Usted, el pervertido! —Vociferó sin pensárselo más—. Va grabando bajo las faldas de una menor de edad. Eso es acoso sexual y pornografía infantil, ¿sabe cuántos años de cárcel son eso? ¡Maldito degenerado, lo atrapé, sin duda lo atrapé!

A diferencia del escándalo que hubiera supuesto aquello en Seúl, la gente a su alrededor sólo miró en redondo y la víctima soltó un grito de terror, alejándose lo más que pudo. El anciano puso cara de inocencia, como si lo que acabara de escuchar fueran disparates, y empezó a negar las acusaciones.

—¡Qué quiere decir! Lo tengo todo grabado. Estoy registrando todo en este momento, usted es un depravado que iba grabando bajo las faldas de una menor, y la policía se encargará de esto —lo sentenció, terminando la grabación para poder llamar al 119, pero entonces sí que hubo una reacción.

Una señora con permanente en el cabello fue la primera en saltar, ofendida. Luego otra anciana y un par de trabajadores más. La chica de uniforme se había escondido detrás de las barras de las escaleras del autobús, y entre los gritos de «¿a quién le estás faltando el respeto, mocosa maleducada?», «¿cómo se te ocurre que un hombre tan mayor pueda hacer algo así?» y los timbres insistentes de la estudiante para hacer que el operador se detuviera en la siguiente parada, Dami empezó a aturdirse demasiado.

—¡Bajen las dos, en este instante! —Demandó el conductor furiosamente, deteniéndose de repente a mitad de la calle.

—Pero… el acosador es él, ¡la policía debe…! —Fue a refutar airadamente, pero entonces el conductor la empujó hacia las escaleras, junto con la estudiante, para obligarlas a bajar. Dami ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tomar evidencias de aquello.

—Dejen de molestar, ¡abajo!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ya estaban a mitad de la calle, con las luces LED de los locales brillando a sus espaldas y los corazones atenazados. La estudiante corrió hasta ella, tomándole el brazo y haciendo reverencias una y otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho, por mi culpa la han bajado del autobús —la chica casi lloraba del susto, pero Dami se limitó a sacudirse la ropa de polvos imaginarios y asintió con incomodidad.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien. Me aseguraré de que este vídeo llegue a la policía, ese viejo nefasto está acabado, no te preocupes —le prometió Dami con una voz determinada, viendo cómo el autobús se alejaba por la avenida. No dijeron mucho después de eso, la chica tomó su camino y Dami no supo del todo bien en dónde carajos estaba.

La ciudad era pequeña, así que no dudaba que encontraría la forma de llegar a casa rápidamente. Podría tomar un taxi o seguir la ruta inversa que había seguido desde el autobús; aunque ya el sol se había ocultado totalmente, Dami echó a andar cuesta abajo sin mayor preámbulo. Estaba segura que conocer la ciudad iba a ser mejor a pie, además la pendiente le ayudaba a caminar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Había pasado un par de manzanas cuando escuchó una carraspera tras ella, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Continuó su rumbo a paso relajado, pero entonces alguien se aclaró la garganta con demasiado esfuerzo a unos pasos de ella, y Dami notó que estaba demasiado cerca. Giró en redondo para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con la nítida imagen del anciano pervertido del autobús, esforzándose por darle alcance.

—¡Tú, mocosa, detente ahí!

Dami se detuvo un instante, viéndolo con vergüenza ajena. El viejo apenas podía mover su cuerpo decrépito y quería enfrentarla; soltó una risa soez, con las manos hundidas en su chaqueta gris.

—Señor, ¿no está demasiado senil para estas cosas? Por favor, regrese a sus cabales y actúe como el anciano que es. Si tiene suerte y se disculpa, podrá librarse algunos meses de condena —le avisó con falsa condescendencia, hablándole como al viejo loco que era. Intentó darse media vuelta para marcharse y no perder más el tiempo, pero sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro, y un alarido del viejo la hizo mirar hacia atrás.

El anciano degenerado le había golpeado con su bastón, pero Dami se daba cuenta que sólo era una farsa, porque el hombre se incorporó con demasiada facilidad para la edad que aparentaba, dejando atrás la figura desgarbada y minusválida que necesitaba de un bastón, y tomó impulso para irse contra ella. Dami apenas tuvo tiempo de correr; incluso si el hombre no era tan rápido después de haberla agredido, porque al final de cuentas la edad sí le pesaba lo suficiente, Dami tampoco era la más ágil en rendimiento físico, aunque le daba lo suficiente para dejarlo unos pasos atrás.

El corazón le latía como el de un purasangre en plena carrera, sentía las piernas demasiado endurecidas y pesadas, pero aun así logró aventajarse un poco, gracias a la inclinación de la pequeña colina que descendía en la avenida, sin embargo, unos metros por delante volvía a alzarse y Dami estaba segura de que no soportaría la subida. Apresuró lo más que pudo el paso, apoyándose en el peso de su propio cuerpo y el trabajo sagrado de la gravedad, hasta sentir un tirón en el pecho, y entonces giró a la izquierda en la siguiente intersección, pero estaba cansándose y se sentía demasiado pesada, la respiración apenas le llenaba los pulmones. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no corría así.

Escuchó el golpeteo de los zapatos del anciano contra el pavimento al dar la vuelta donde ella, y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de valle; a pocos metros más, la superficie volvía a elevarse y galopar por ahí sería casi imposible para ella, dada la falta de acondicionamiento físico de su cuerpo, y el miedo agobiante de desvanecerse…

Las piernas empezaban a dolerle y sentía que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, así que aminoró el paso involuntariamente, hasta que se ubicó en la calle y reconoció uno de los locales a media manzana. Las luces blancas del interior seguían encendidas, y la figura alta y recia de aquél hombre medio conocido estaba a mitad de las mesas, recogiendo quién sabe qué cosa.

Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y salió en plena carrera hasta ahí, hasta chocar las manos contra los cristales de la puerta deslizante. Gritó casi sin aliento, palmeó con desesperación la puerta, echó una aterrada mirada hacia el anciano que ya estaba a pocos metros de ella, alzando el bastón para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando la puerta se deslizó con un porrazo y una mano gigante tiró de ella por las solapas de su chaqueta, hacia el interior.

Cayó de rodillas, maldiciendo en voz alta por el susto y el seco dolor al impactarse contra el suelo de madera falsa. La puerta se cerró rápidamente, antes de que el agresor se acercara a la luz, y Dami se enroscó sobre sí misma, tratando de soportar la caída y recuperar el aliento y el ritmo cardiaco, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para obligarse a respirar únicamente por la nariz; unos instantes después, el sudor empezó a perlarle la frente, pero la agitación en su pecho iba a tardar en apaciguarse.

—¿Me puedes decir… —habló una voz ronca, profunda y familiar a su lado—, qué carajos ha sido todo eso?

La chiquilla se mantuvo en silencio hasta que le puso el vaso de agua al tiempo delante de ella. Seojun aún no entendía nada y ella no se había molestado siquiera en explicarle. No se había recuperado del todo, así que Seojun había accedido a servirle algo de tomar «que no estuviera frío», pero incluso cuando ella se bebió todo el vaso en apenas dos tragos, él siguió en ascuas.

—¿Y bien? —La presionó con los brazos cruzados, sentado al otro lado de la mesa a mitad del local.

—Un viejo loco me perseguía —le respondió ella, aun resollando.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué te perseguía? ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —La miró acusador, suponiendo que de nuevo se había entrometido en la vida de otras personas que no tenían la misma paciencia o el autocontrol que él; las personas mayores, principalmente, no eran tolerantes con la falta de educación de las nuevas generaciones, así que a Seojun no le sorprendería que la chiquilla se lo mereciera de algún otro modo.

—¿Por qué lo hace sonar como si fuera mi culpa? —Lo increpó ella de la nada. Seojun parpadeó, aturdido por el cambio de tono en su voz entrecortada. Ahora retumbaba con indignación. Seojun se inclinó sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos y mirándola fijamente.

—No lo sé, ¿tal vez por tu historial?

La chica se rio y Seojun se quedó perplejo. Era una risa vil, profunda y cargada de mordacidad. La chica se carcomió los labios, como para obligarse a callar y, cuando lo hizo, Seojun estaba realmente irritado. Su actitud era tan grosera…

—¿Mi «historial»? —Soltó otra risita sardónica—. Ese hombre… —su voz se deshumanizó, toda expresión de su rostro se borró, salvo sus ojos profundos parecieron centellear con un extraño fuego interior, y Seojun sólo pudo volver a pensar en el ave fénix—. Es un delincuente sexual.

—¿Cómo?

La chica suspiró, malhumorada, y rebuscó algo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta ridículamente grande que llevaba puesta, haciéndola ver diminuta entre las solapas. Sacó un teléfono celular, buscó algo en él, y le mostró la pantalla. Era un vídeo algo desenfocado de un anciano sosteniendo un móvil cerca del piso y ,cuando Seojun comprendió lo que hacía, le devolvió una mirada indignada.

—Cuando reporte esto a la policía, será buscado por tres delitos graves: acoso sexual, filmación de material pornográfico ilegal y pornografía infantil. Pasará un largo tiempo en la cárcel, quizá el resto de su vida… —enumeró escuetamente, con una facilidad de palabra que a Seojun lo dejó en silencio por un instante. Primero lo de la negligencia parental, las normas civiles para panfletos… ahora delitos sexuales, ¿de verdad no era detective de la policía? —Ya le dije que no. 

Seojun ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habló en voz suficientemente alta.

—¿Siempre eres así? —Le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿«Así» cómo? —Replicó ella a su vez. Seojun no entendía a las personas que respondían una pregunta con otra pregunta, si la implicación era clara, así que se sobó una sien antes de responderle.

—Entrometida, cabezota… —enumeró, con la necesidad de ser crudamente sincero, y se obligó a continuar pese a su disgusto—, honrada, incorruptible.

—No lo sé —contestó la chica, haciendo un mohín—. También he comprobado que soy bastante indulgente estos días.

“Claro”, pensó Seojun. Después de todo, no había llamado a Trabajo Social ni había reportado sus panfletos a la policía local. Debían ser grandes obras de benevolencia para una chica quisquillosa como ella. Pero eso no era precisamente un defecto en estos momentos, así que…

—Si eres tan apasionada de cuidar las normas —empezó, deteniéndose un instante a cuestionarse a sí mismo, pero realmente estaba en un apuro… ¿qué más daba? —, confiaré en ti para que cuides tan atentamente a mi hija. Te estoy contratando… —masculló, tragándose su orgullo. Ella frunció el ceño, como si le costara entender un idioma extranjero—. Como niñera —puntualizó.

La expresión de la jovencita no se atenuó y Seojun no supo qué esperar a continuación, hasta que ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pareció titubear un instante, como si se lo pensara mejor, y luego asintió flemática.

—¿Cuándo empiezo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo, espero les guste a pesar de lo poco que llevamos. Gracias por leer hasta aquí ♥


	3. Ashes of a broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami tiene su primer día como niñera, su madre no está muy contenta. Y finalmente Seojun habla sobre la madre de Haewon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El tercer capítulo! Yay. Me tomó algo de tiempo escribir y "betear", aunque seguramente encontrarán algún error de dedo o gramatical. Disculpen, el fic estará en constante revisión. Ojalá les guste ♥
> 
> Also I'm working with a good friend of mine to translate this fic to english, she's a lenguage student and really talented, so I hope it works out! I'll wait 'til we have the first 2 chapters translated before posting the fanfic here. Thank you for your interest and support ♥

La imagen desnuda y brumosa que le regresaba el espejo parpadeó después que ella. El cabello oscuro se le pegaba a la cara y el cuello, y Dami alzó una mano para limpiar el cristal y poderse ver la cara, iluminada por la bombilla de luz cálida sobre su cabeza.

Se miró sólo un poco, odiaba los espejos. Odiaba verse en los espejos. Odiaba cualquier superficie que le devolviera su propia imagen, así que ni siquiera quitó el resto del vapor que empañaba el espejo del baño. Se dio media vuelta, secándose el resto del cuerpo con una toalla blanca, y se vistió tan rápido como pudo dentro del baño.

Su madre estaba tumbada en el sofá de la sala, navegando entre canales de televisión, con un gorro para permanentes de cabello. Cuando la escuchó bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la estancia, se incorporó lo suficiente para hacerle espacio.

—Creí que te irías a dormir —comentó, rodeándola con sus brazos cuando se dejó caer junto a ella.

—No tengo sueño —admitió, viendo el programa en que se había quedado la televisión frente a ellas; algún programa de variedades sobre viajes y restaurantes que a Dami no le llamaba la atención en absoluto, pero que de todos modos se obligaba a ver junto a su madre de vez en cuando—. Mamá, por cierto —empezó sin mucha premura—, mañana empezaré a trabajar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así, de la nada? —Se desconcertó—. ¿En qué vas a trabajar? —Su madre apagó la televisión repentinamente, completamente impactada. Dami entendía su sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo sospechaba que empezaría a exagerar, como siempre. Se preparó mentalmente.

—Seré niñera —soltó como si estuviera conteniendo una bocanada de aire, volvió a respirar profundo y continuó—: de la niña de al lado.

Silencio. Su madre se tocó los labios, con una mezcolanza de entre no saber qué decir u obligarse a callar. Miró a todos lados excepto a ella, tomó el control remoto como si quisiera ignorar la conversación y volver a ver el programa, como si nada hubiera dicho. Se arrepintió, dejó el control en su lugar, y volvió a mirarla, con la cara fruncida, como si un signo de interrogación se le hubiera clavado en cada rasgo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —La cuestionó al instante, con la voz un par de tonos más grave—. ¿Y la universidad?

—Ya lo sabes —rezongó Dami, exasperada por la pregunta. Ya habían hablado de aquello tantas veces, que Dami ni siquiera veía necesidad de volver a sacar el tema, si estaban hablando de una cosa en lugar de la otra—. No quiero ir a la universidad.

—¿Pero sí quieres trabajar? ¿Eso tiene sentido? ¿Qué vas a ser, niñera de esa familia toda tu vida? —Le espetó rápidamente—. Además, ¿por qué? Ya te dije que dejes a ese pobre hombre en paz, ¿qué ganas siendo su niñera? No necesitas nada; comida, techo, ropa. Incluso si te doy mesada, no te compras nada para ti misma, no sales a ningún sitio, y mucho menos tienes… —de repente se calló, como si estuviera a punto de soltar una maldición, pero Dami le adivinó el pensamiento al verla cerrar los ojos por la culpa y soltar un suspiro.

—«Amigos» —terminó la frase por ella, con un tono sombrío que no pudo evitar. Al fin de cuentas, era cierto, a Dami no le molestaba en lo absoluto porque era una decisión que había tomado por sí misma—. Lo sé. Pero quiero estar cerca de esa niña, ¿es tan malo? No importa la paga, es sólo que por fin hay algo que quiero hacer en tanto tiempo. ¿Es inaceptable que sea esto y no entrar a la universidad?

Su madre la miró, muda, y echó otro largo suspiro de rendición. Dami sabía cuánto quería su madre que asistiera a la universidad, que retomara su vida y fuera una chica normal, que estudiara una buena carrera, que tuviera muchos amigos con quienes salir, que entrara a un buen trabajo y se casara con un hombre que pudiera brindarle un futuro. Pero Dami no era una chica normal y nunca lo sería, y el futuro no podía comprarse con un cheque para tenerlo asegurado. Si fuera así, a ella le saldría muy caro. Su madre también lo sabía, por eso Dami entendió por qué lo único que pudo hacer… fue suspirar.

—Vale —musitó la mujer, poniéndose de pie—. Haz lo que quieras.

No sonó a reproche, sino a permiso concedido entre dientes. Cuando su madre subió las escaleras, Dami no se permitió sentir culpa. Aquello realmente era algo que quería, se había dado cuenta en el mesón del padre de Haewon, algunos minutos antes de llegar a casa.

Cuando él le había dicho que la contrataba como niñera, Dami se hubiera colgado de los ventiladores de techo que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza, sólo para festejar que pasaría más tiempo con la niña, pero no lo hizo por prudencia e incapacidad física. Bueno, más por lo segundo.

—La paga no es buena —había admitido él, bajando la mirada con un dejo de vergüenza, pero Dami se apresuró a aclararle que eso no importaba—. Cinco dólares por hora, sólo necesito que la recojas del jardín de niños; yo me encargo de arreglarla y llevarla por la mañana. No debes preocuparte por comer y cenar, puedes pasar al mesón después de ir por Haewon a la escuela. Sale sobre las doce así que tendré una mesa reservada para ustedes. Llevaré la cena al salir de aquí y, bueno, el traslado correría por mi cuenta, pero vives al lado así que…

Después de que él le detallara con precisión los horarios de Haewon, así como la dirección de la escuela y algunas rutas de autobús que podría tomar, Dami estaba casi lista para iniciar el primer empleo de su vida. Park Seojun se limpió las manos en el cochambroso delantal antes de extenderle una, aunque Dami no sabía si era una ofrenda de paz o un saludo como alguna especie de «jefe». Al final se la tomó, sintiendo de nuevo esa inusual calidez arrasándole la piel de la palma.

—Ya que vamos a la misma dirección —le dijo él, con un tono calmado—, puedo llevarte a casa.

Y así había terminado montada en una vieja furgoneta que resonaba de todos los tornillos. Pero el asiento era cómodo y, aunque la batea estaba desgastada y le daba un aspecto sucio, el interior tenía un suave aroma a durazno que le resultó agradable. El padre de Haewon no habló en todo el camino y Dami tampoco tenía mucho que decirle o preguntarle.

Por un momento, había olvidado por qué estaba tan interesada en pasar tiempo con Haewon e indagar sobre ese hombre que conducía silente a su lado. La precaria situación en que Haewon se encontraba era demasiado preocupante y Dami estaba segura de que Seojun la había sustraído de su casa, y por eso se empeñaba tanto en esconderla.

No podía dudar de que fueran padre e hija, el parecido era innegable y pedirle una prueba de paternidad o comprobación de lazos familiares, resultaría totalmente ridículo e inútil. Además, si se ponía a pensárselo mejor, Haewon lo adoraba. Bastaba con ver su amplia y tierna sonrisa al escucharlo o verlo, y aquella noche había corrido hacia él desde el umbral de la puerta, donde un par de estudiantes lo esperaban.

Dami no se quedó con ellos, aunque se moría por hacerlo, y cuando Seojun cargó en brazos a la niña y giró para despedirse, ella sólo hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza y entró a su casa con premura, sintiendo el corazón cabalgándole en el pecho.

Había sido una noche extraña, no sólo por el anciano pervertido que la había agredido, sino por el cambio de opinión de Park Seojun. Incluso ahora, que estaba cepillándose el cabello para dormir, sentía que algo no terminaba de encajar.

“Deja de pensar”, se dijo a sí misma, apagando la luz de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, y se dejó llevar por el cansancio que ya le hacía pesar el cuerpo y los párpados, adivinando que a la mañana el cuerpo le dolería por la demanda física que había implicado correr.

Y, por primera vez en muchas noches, pudo conciliar el sueño con apenas cerrar los ojos.

Se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, su madre estaba preparándose para el primer día de trabajo formal en las oficinas de la editorial y había puesto la cafetera, pero Dami le había robado la primera taza de café antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

—¡Oye! —Bramó, al verla beberse hasta la última gota—. ¿Te queda algo de consciencia?

—No, estoy muriéndome —y no exageró; sentía el corazón a punto de explotarle. Tal vez era la emoción, seguramente era la cafeína que le provocaba taquicardias, o quizá sólo el hecho de que se había despertado antes de las diez de la mañana. Había pensado que pasar tiempo al lado de Haewon sería suficiente, pero un pensamiento la impulsó fuera de la cama, como si tuviera resortes bajo el cuerpo—. Mamá, ¿recuerdas los libros de actividades para niños? Los que usábamos en el área de pediatría.

—En mi librero, ¿por qué? —Inquirió su madre, con un trozo de tostada cayéndole de la boca. Sin responderle, Dami se dio media vuelta para ir directamente al estudio de su madre; la luz diurna golpeaba el escritorio frente al ventanal que daba al porche, pero el librero de pared a pared aún estaba en las sombras. Recorrió con un dedo cada lomo hasta que dio con la colección de libros infantiles que usaba con los niños del hospital; los de nivel preescolar eran tres tomos grandes y delgados, con hojas de papel couché gruesas y coloridas, algunas con texturas y efectos de rasca y huele.

Dami había convivido con varios niños, pero nunca con una sola niña y menos como Haewon. Si iba a cuidar de ella un buen rato, tendría que prepararse para mantenerla entretenida y, si era posible, reforzar lo que viera en la escuela. Dami no estaba segura si los libros iban a servirle, pero podría probarlo. Se dirigió a las escaleras, con los libros abrazados al pecho, pero su madre la llamó a medio camino.

—Antes de que me vaya, quiero ver que desayunes —le ordenó—. Y tienes que tomarte los medicamentos —puntualizó.

Refunfuñando, Dami arrastró los pies descalzos sobre las duelas de madera, haciendo mohines. Se plantó frente a la barra de la cocina y engulló todo lo que su madre le había servido de desayuno. Sacó el pastillero de repuesto que su madre siempre mantenía cerca, en la cocina, y se tomó tres comprimidos de una sola pasada. La cuarta pastilla tenía su estricto horario, así que no la tomaría sino hasta la noche.

Su madre la miró, complacida por su obediencia de mala gana, y se despidió de ella sin mucha ceremonia, sacudiéndole la mano desde la puerta mientras con la otra se sostenía del marco, calzándose los zapatos. No la vería hasta la noche, pero a Dami eso no le importaba tanto como lo que tenía que preparar, así que subió de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación para estudiar diligentemente.

Sería la mejor niñera para Haewon; no sólo eso, conseguiría llegar al meollo del asunto y desenmascararía a Park Seojun de una vez por todas. Iba a descubrir si era un lobo vestido de oveja.

❥—❥—❥

Seojun ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y ya Yerim se había dado cuenta. Tenía los labios pelados y adoloridos de tanto mordisqueárselos, y había trasteado unos cuantos pedidos, así que la jovencita había terminado por vetarlo indefinidamente de la cocina con un dedo autoritario y la mirada furibunda. Así, el dueño de aquél mesón había terminado relegado a la caja registradora como castigo.

—No se preocupe demasiado, jefe —le canturreó Donghee, con una sonrisa afable, en algún momento en que lo pilló sumergido en todo un mar de pensamientos y escenarios imaginarios donde se arrepentía de haber contratado a una niñera o, mejor dicho, de haber contratado a _esa_ extraña chica de puntas amarillas, o ya no sabía bien de qué de todo—. Haewon estará bien. Seguro cualquier persona es mejor que esa mocosa loca del otro día, ¿no?

Seojun sólo atinó a fijar su mirada intranquila en él y, cuando el chico cayó en cuenta de por qué lo veía con tanto remordimiento, soltó un angustiado «¡no puede ser!». Seojun se puso de pie de inmediato, sabiendo que Donghee y él pensaban al mismo tiempo que aquello era una pésima idea, y terminó cerrando la caja con llave y arrojándosela a Donghee junto con el delantal rojo.

—¡Volveré en seguida, no tardo!

Se quedó a varios metros de la entrada; había conducido tan rápido como la vergüenza y las normas de tránsito se lo habían permitido, y llegó derrapándose a la acera frente al jardín de niños, de donde Haewon no tardaría en salir.

Paseó la mirada a los alrededores y fue cuando la divisó entre la gente que iba y venía en la acera de la escuela; con esa petulancia al caminar, usando lentes oscuros incluso en un día nublado como aquél, y una mascarilla color durazno, similar al tono cálido de su piel. Seojun la reconoció, más que nada, por las puntas amarillas de su cabello. Llevaba las manos hundidas en la chaqueta de mezclilla y las botas negras la hacían ver más alta de lo que realmente era. Si aquella muchachita planeaba verse áspera e insoportable, lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien.

De lejos, la observó llegar hasta la puerta de la escuela; algunas maestras de grados inferiores ya se encontraban en la salida, entregando a los niños con sus familiares. La detuvieron antes de que se hiciera paso por cuenta propia –algo que le salía natural, al parecer-, y Seojun intuyó que estaban pidiéndole su nombre y alguna identificación. Él mismo había avisado esa mañana que una niñera empezaría a recogerla a partir de ahora, le habían pedido el nombre completo y él a duras penas pudo recordarlo: «Kim Dami».

No pareció haber algún problema; la chica esperó en la entrada, como visible impaciencia, junto con el resto de las madres de la clase de Haewon que, ciertamente, él no conocía de nada más, y la quijada se le cayó al piso cuando Haewon salió algunos minutos después, saliendo a plena carrera y estampándose a las piernas de aquella chica con la sonrisa más amplia que Seojun le haya visto jamás.

Haewon no le sonreía a nadie, ya fuera desconocido o conocido. Sólo Yerim se había ganado el honor de sus sonrisas tímidas, pero habían tenido que pasar algunos meses en los que Yerim no se había dado por vencida, comprándole el cariño con dulces. Así que… ¿Qué era todo eso?

Kim Dami le devolvió el abrazo al ponerse de cuclillas, le quitó la pequeña mochila de la espalda y la tomó de la mano, despidiéndose de las docentes antes de echar a andar. La naturalidad de Haewon al acatar todas las indicaciones de la chica lo dejaron estupefacto, hasta que recordó que la siguiente parada en el camino sería en el mesón, donde ambas pasarían a comer algo antes de ir a la casa, pero si Seojun seguía ahí, terminaría llegando al mismo tiempo que ellas y dejaría en evidencia que estaba espiándolas.

Se regresó en una torpe carrera hasta la furgoneta y rebasó el autobús que habían tomado con dirección al mesón; Seojun sabía que Haewon reconocería el vehículo si tomaba la misma ruta, así que se desvió en un atajo que conocía. Aparcó a las prisas, se enredó con su propio cinturón de seguridad y se quedó sin aire cuando llegó detrás de la caja registradora, pero cuando por fin Haewon y su cuidadora pusieron un pie dentro del local, Seojun ya estaba recompuesto en su lugar, pretendiendo que estaba contando el dinero de la primera jornada.

—¡Papi! —Lo llamó la vibrante voz de Haewon y le regaló una de sus contadas sonrisas mágicas, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de aquella chiquilla. Seojun se dejó ir hasta ellas, como arrastrado por un magnetismo incontrolable, y cargó en brazos a su hija como un ciego que volviera a ver la luz.

—_Hey_, Haewon, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Hiciste muchas cosas en la escuela? —Le hizo plática, pretendiendo no fijarse demasiado en la altiva presencia ajena, que se cruzaba de brazos y lo escudriñaba con ojos de fénix—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Haewon asintió en silencio, con una tímida sonrisita bailoteándole en los labios. Sólo cuando se vio obligado a ver en dirección de la chica, que lo observaba inexpresiva y con los brazos cruzados, le dedicó un gesto que ni él supo interpretar.

Él mismo les dispuso la comida y le agradeció a la jovencita que se encargara de Haewon durante el almuerzo, y se escabulló detrás del pequeño mostrador, fingiendo estar muy ocupado con clientes imaginarios. Yerim sólo se asomaba de vez en cuando por la ventanilla de la cocina, intercambiando las miradas entre las dos figuras en la esquina del local y el aturdido propietario, como si éste no se diera cuenta.

Incluso escuchó la voz de Donghee hablando bajito con ella, pero por mucho que lo intentara, no logró evitar que Seojun leyera el «¿Está loco? ¿Por qué ella?» en sus labios, mientras Yerim sólo se encogía de hombros y huía al instante de la mirada furtiva que Seojun le dedicó.

Él tampoco comprendía lo que había hecho, pero debía admitir que la noche anterior había caído en desesperación y se había sentido confiado al ver a Kim Dami tan decidida a denunciar cualquier delito, creyendo que se apegaría a la ley para proteger a Haewon. Claro, no había pensado en que podía jugarle en contra y buscar cualquier error para conseguir que se la quitaran, y eso estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro. Pero, ¿qué podría estar haciendo mal? Ya no estaría sola en casa y habría alguien que pasara a buscarla al kínder; procuraba brindarle todo lo que necesitaba: comida, ropa, techo, atención médica, educación… Quizá fallaba un poco en el tiempo, pero Seojun se esforzaba por pasar sus días libres con ella. Quizá no era el mejor papá o el más divertido, él mismo sabía que era torpe y soso para convivir con niños, pero se esforzaba…

Aun así, tenía miedo. Había tantas cosas que no sabía y que seguramente estaba haciendo mal…

—Señor —una voz férrea y femenina lo llamó, y Seojun se vio obligado a abandonar su errático hilo de pensamientos para enfocarse en los enormes y oscuros ojos del ave fénix delante de él, que de repente le sonrieron por encima de la orilla de su mascarilla a juego con la piel—. Haewon y yo hemos terminado de almorzar. Nos veremos más tarde.

Y después de que Haewon se despidiera distraídamente de él, Seojun pensó que quizá era lo mejor.

❥—❥—❥

Dami batalló un poco al abrir la pesada puerta blanca de madera. Estaba desvencijada y el piso crujió bajo sus pies al entrar. Las duelas estaban desgastadas, el color natural de la madera ya se revelaba en el mismo sitio donde alguien se detenía para descalzarse y poner los zapatos a un lado del pequeño recibidor.

A su derecha estaba la pequeña sala de estar, con una televisión estorbosa, de esas que Dami no veía en ninguna casa hacía unos quince años, y un discreto comedor para cuatro personas, aunque sólo había tres sillas disponibles. A su izquierda, pasando un pequeño chifonier y el perchero sobrecargado con abrigos, chubasqueros, chaquetas, impermeables y sombrillas de varios tamaños y colores, estaban las puertas que debían llevar a las habitaciones. Al igual que su casa, al fondo estaba la cocina, y un pasillo a oscuras.

Sabía que husmear en la casa de alguien, cuando no estaba presente, era de mala educación, pero se preguntó si contaría como descortés el indagar los alrededores de la casa donde tenía que cuidar una niña. Después de todo, tenía que saber lo que había y lo que no, los posibles riesgos, salidas de emergencia… o sucios secretos que pudieran revelar algún crimen pasional, aquello que le diera las pruebas necesarias para confirmar sus sospechas.

Despojó a Haewon de todo lo que le estorbara: mochila, zapatos, delantal escolar, y ese horrible suéter de abejita que le quedaba grande, casi como un vestido deforme. Dami sabía que el clima estaba siendo caprichoso e inestable, pero no hacía el suficiente frío como para vestir a una niña con tantas capas de ropa. Aun así, cuando estuvo libre de tantas cosas, lo primero que hizo fue correr al pequeño set de juego con figuras geométricas multicolores que estaba en la vieja alfombra al centro de la sala.

La casa, en su generalidad, era modesta. Olía a madera y talco para bebé. No había alguna seña particular; las paredes estaban vacías, no había cuadros colgados ni alguna clase de adornos en ningún lado. Era normal que en una casa familiar hubiera garabatos pegados al refrigerador pero aquél estaba vacío; incluso por dentro, no había más que un poco de fruta, leches de sabor, _kimchi_ almacenado y golosinas escondidas detrás de algunas cajas de leche blanca.

La cocina estaba limpia. Los cajones libres de objetos punzocortantes, pero supuso que todos estaban guardados en el único que estaba cerrado con llave, la cual encontró arriba del refrigerador, echándole un poco de lógica. Y confirmó que sí; tenedores, cuchillos, tijeras, pinzas, y casi cualquier cosa que brillara y terminara en punta, estaba confinado ahí.

Junto a la cocina se abría el pasillo en penumbras, pero la vista cambió cuando encendió la luz. Ahí sí que había indicios de niñez: rayones en la pared, cajas de juguetes, y un pequeño librero con algunos cuentos infantiles ya desgastados y garabateados con crayones. Había dos puertas pequeñas que resultaron ser el baño y el cuarto de lavado; estaban demasiado limpios para pertenecer a un hombre que vivía prácticamente solo y, al final del corto pasillo, otra cajonera con ropas de cama, cortinas y edredones.

Por pudor y peso de consciencia, no entró a ninguna de las habitaciones restantes. Además, tenía algunas horas para jugar con Haewon y no quería perdérselas. Sacó los libros de actividades para la niña, se acomodó en una pequeña mesa de centro y la atención de Haewon se concentró en todo lo que Dami había preparado para ella: lápices de colores, hojas de cartulina grandes, plumones y crayones, pegatinas y muchos otros artículos que Dami había comprado en el supermercado más cercano.

—¡Haewon, vamos a pintar!

❥—❥—❥

Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de ver el mesón lleno. La madre de Donghee estaba comiendo ahí y el muchacho estaba más atolondrado que de costumbre, como si tener a su madre vigilándolo le ocasionara algún tipo de estrés post-traumático. Y Yerim disfrutaba torturándolo, porque era una mocosa burlona que nada se tomaba a pecho y le enseñaba a Donghee a ser igual. Seojun no estaba seguro sobre si eso era buena idea o no, pero al menos veía a Donghee un poco más relajado en comparación a como había llegado a trabajar para él.

De alguna manera, la gente siempre cambiaba y ese par de chicos lo estaban haciendo para bien. Yerim acababa de asegurar su entrada a la universidad local y Donghee se postularía para el siguiente examen nacional, con mucho lavado de cerebro por parte de la chiquilla, a quien se le daba bien manipular a otros, en especial a personas manipulables como Donghee.

_—¡Hey, «Yecheon blue star»! —_Una voz inconfundible, la única voz que lo llamaba así siempre que llegaba al mesón o se lo encontraba en la calle, hizo que Seojun esbozara una escueta sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y rodear la caja registradora para saludarlo con una venia.

—Oficial Jun, ¿cómo ha estado? —Cuando el hombre le extendió la mano, Seojun la tomó con las dos suyas, por respeto y educación.

—Como siempre, hijo. Estaba dando un rondín por aquí y se me ha ocurrido pasar a verte, ¿cómo te va? —El hombre hablaba tan rápido como avanzaba entre las mesas repletas, pero Seojun se apresuró a disponer una individual especialmente para él. El oficial Jun tenía la característica de parecer más joven en comparación a los años que tenía, y de tener el cabello enmarañado, con las mejillas regordetas siempre rebosantes de alegría; pero también era un agente de policía bastante responsable e implacable, que había sido condecorado en varias ocasiones por su valentía y honor.

A Seojun siempre le daba gusto verlo, no sólo por eso, sino por el lazo que compartían desde hacía años, que no podía resumirse en comensal y servidor.

—Bien, hemos tenido bastante trabajo.

—Eso es bueno, eso significa que pronto regresarás, ¿no es cierto? —Le sonrió el hombre, encandilado. Seojun le devolvió una sonrisa apenada, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, ¿cómo podría…? —Cuando el hombre gruñó, nada complacido con la respuesta, Seojun volvió a sonreír con pena, lamentándose silenciosamente—. No sería posible. Haewon aún es pequeña y usted sabe que los niños requieren mucha atención y dinero.

—¡Por eso, muchacho! —Le espetó el oficial, de forma airada. Escupió unos cuantos granos de arroz al hablar tan apasionadamente, pero ni a él ni a Seojun les importó—. Estás justo a tiempo para regresar. Con tu talento, dentro de nada estarás en la Liga KBO, ¡no lo dudo!

_Sonreír. _

Sonreír era lo único que Seojun podía hacer en momentos como ese, así que lo hacía sin más remedios. El oficial Jun seguro que era muy optimista y animoso, pero también seguía viviendo en una ilusión porque no conocía de las grandes ligas de béisbol. El tiempo para Seojun se había detenido. No, mejor dicho, se había acabado; además, Yecheon ni siquiera tenía equipo en la liga nacional.

Había dejado todos sus sueños ingenuos de juventud en algún cajón, hacía mucho tiempo. Un hombre de treinta y un años, como él, ya no podía darse el lujo de soñar. Sólo le quedaba vivir para alimentar los sueños de Haewon, esos que apenas estaban en construcción, así que lo haría con vehemencia; como sólo un padre podría emplumar las alas de sus hijos.

Después de comer, el oficial Jun le palmeó un hombro con una sonrisa desconsolada.

—De todos modos, sigues siendo la estrella azul de esta ciudad —le aseguró antes de irse, poniéndose el gorro de su uniforme antes de retomar sus rutinas laborales.

Seojun agradecía que, al menos aquél hombre, lo recordara de ese modo. Era cierto que en algún momento había tenido un futuro prometedor, pero ya se sentía tan ajeno como una vida pasada. Los días habían transcurrido con tanta lentitud en los últimos cinco años, que los anteriores parecían nunca haberle pertenecido a él.

Cuando recién llegó a Yecheon, a los dieciséis años, había pensado que todo estaba terminado. Su padre tomó la decisión de regresar a su ciudad natal luego de que su negocio en la capital quebrara; llevándose a toda su familia con él. No iba a mentir diciendo que no había tenido una vida cómoda en Seúl, a su padre le iba bien. Bastante bien, de hecho. Pero la crisis económica del ‘97 los había golpeado y para su padre fue duro reponerse, incluso si lo soportó por más de ocho años. Al final, tenía a prestamistas y ejecutivos bancarios encima, y habían perdido todo.

Así, tuvo que dejar atrás cuanto conocía: su escuela, sus amigos, su equipo de béisbol. Vivir con sus abuelos no había sido malo en absoluto; por ser el mayor, la abuela Eunsook lo mimaba demasiado, mucho más que a su hermano y hermana menores. Mientras ellos dos estudiaban únicamente, él se dedicaba a estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, cualquier empleo de medio tiempo le venía bien en aquél entonces. Su sueño de seguir en las ligas se había derrumbado por primera vez, hasta que se enteró de los equipos amateur de la ciudad.

No eran profesionales y las inscripciones eran gratuitas, sin cuotas, salvo la cooperación para botellas de agua y hielos durante los juegos improvisados. Yecheon nunca había tenido –ni tendría- su propio equipo local, pero Seojun estaba entusiasmado por retomar el deporte en compañía de algunos nuevos amigos del instituto. Entre ellos, Choi Wooshik.

Seojun sonrió al recordarlo, permitiéndose ser transportado hasta aquella tarde de invierno en que conoció al único y mejor amigo que pudiera tener en la vida. Wooshik era el _pitcher_ más hijo de puta de todos. Era la estrella zurda de aquél condado; se pavoneaba con las chicas y aleccionaba a los novatos. Pero cuando lo vio correr a clases después de quedarse dormido, se presentó con la total seguridad de haber encontrado a la adquisición más importante de su grupo de amigos.

—Estoy seguro de que, puliéndote cuidadosamente, serás un talento para nosotros —le había explicado con un tono apasionado, cuando Seojun le había pedido sus razones para reclutarlo. Seojun se había reído y había aceptado, más divertido por el romántico discurso de Wooshik, y semanas después, mientras veía batallar a Wooshik con su malogrado equipo de béisbol que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, le terminó confesando que había sido parte del equipo infantil de los Dragones Azules de Seúl.

Se volvieron imparables. Cambiaron la planilla del equipo escolar; le pidieron al maestro de educación física que tomara su respectivo papel como mánager y se prepararon para la liga inter-escolar como si se tratara de la Copa Mundial de Béisbol. Soñaban con viajar a Cuba. Convertirse en los nuevos Park Chanho y Shin Soochoo. Llegar a las Grandes Ligas de Estados Unidos antes que ellos. Ser los reyes.

Pero claro, todo eso eran sueños de un par de mocosos de preparatoria que apenas y podían limpiarse bien los traseros. Chanho y Soochoo eventualmente llegarían a las grandes ligas antes que ellos. Nunca irían a Cuba. Jamás hubieran podido participar en la copa mundial. Para Wooshik había sido diferente, y él…

Él era otra historia.

—Jefe —lo llamó Donghee, avergonzado por tener que interrumpir su emotivo recuento de anécdotas y explicaciones a los chistes locales que Seojun había empezado desde hacía un par de horas. Ya no quedaba ningún comensal y rayaba la hora de cierre. Ni siquiera se fijó en qué momento Yerim ya había levantado la cocina y Donghee había limpiado y recogido todas las mesas—. Hay que ir a casa.

—_Ah_, lo siento —se disculpó, apenado por su apasionado ataque de recuerdos—. Los aburrí. Ya pueden irse, terminaré de cerrar yo.

—¿Aburrirnos? En lo absoluto —replicó Yerim, empezando a reírse con soltura—. Estuvieron muy buenos sus chistes sobre conocer a Choi Wooshik. Como si conocer al mejor jugador de la liga coreana fuera creíble, _¡ja!_ Donghee, vámonos.

Y antes de que Yerim pudiera escucharlo decir «pero sí lo conozco de verdad», ambos jovencitos ya habían salido y echado a andar. Así era la juventud de ahora: presurosa, incrédula, naturalmente cínica. Pero, ¿qué tenía de malo? En algún momento, él había sido así también.

Cuando llegó a casa, le sorprendió ver a Haewon afuera, con las luces del jardín encendidas. La figura esbelta y pequeña de la niñera se puso de pie cuando la niña corrió hasta él, para recibirlo con una sonrisa. Por un par de horas se había olvidado de la nueva situación; sobre que Haewon tenía una niñera y ya no estaba más sola en casa. Aun así, era poco usual que su hija jugara afuera, pero se sintió tranquilo al saberla vigilada.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó, casi por instinto, cuando Haewon se lanzó a sus brazos y se dejó cargar. La chica soltó una risa sardónica.

—¿Qué podría haber pasado? Yo estaba aquí —replicó con una media sonrisa, complacida con su autosuficiencia; chasqueó los labios diminutos para atenuar la expresión y volvió a hablar, sin mirar fijamente algo en específico—: ¿Hace cuánto que Haewon empezó a asistir al preescolar?

A Seojun le extrañó la pregunta pero no la dejó pasar. Hizo memoria; cuando él había abierto el mesón, Haewon recién estaba entrando a la escuela, así que…

—Es su segundo año —respondió, casi seguro. No recordaba con precisión las fechas, pero estaba seguro de que la había inscrito a principios de año para el segundo grado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

—No —contestó la jovencita, soltando un profundo suspiro, mirando hacia otro lado—. Sólo quería saber. Haewon se portó muy bien hoy, quiso comer algo a la tarde, así que le compré un pastelillo. Invité yo —le aclaró cuando notó que él rebuscaba dinero en sus bolsillos con la mano libre—. Así que… Buenas noches, señor.

«Señor». Ni siquiera Donghee lo llamaba así. Pero no estaba en posición de quejarse, él realmente era un señor.

—Vale, buenas noches. Te veo… ¿Mañana?

La chiquilla, que ya iba a mitad del jardín con los puños hundidos en su chaqueta, acentuando la delgadez de su cuerpo que no iba tan a juego con su alta estatura, se giró confundida, haciendo un curioso mohín con los labios.

—Por supuesto.

❥—❥—❥

Al quinto día como niñera, Dami se levantó temprano para aprovechar que su madre hiciera el desayuno antes de irse; Dami era pésima cocinera y no tenía ganas ni tiempo de salir a comprar algo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, incluso si encontró artículos suficientes en internet que le sacaron del apuro hacía un rato, todos tenían información sesgada y no quería mal informarse.

Después de ducharse y vestirse apropiadamente para el exterior, tomó la ruta hasta la biblioteca más cercana que le indicaba el mapa virtual. El cielo estaba encapotado y había probabilidades de lluvia, la humedad podía sentirse densa en el aire, así que usó una mascarilla diferente, para que no le llegara a los pulmones. No podía arriesgarse a una infección.

La biblioteca local no era tan grande como en la capital; tenía libros apilados y sin librero por todas partes, había muchos más estudiantes en las mesas de lectura de los que pudo esperar, y la mayoría de los trabajadores eran personas adultas, no como en Seúl que contrataban principalmente a chicos de su edad, ridículamente atractivos y con un segundo idioma para que pudieran atraer a los turistas. Sin embargo, nada de eso que era diferente en Yecheon le incomodaba, incluso lo encontraba como un descanso de la banalidad urbana. Después de todo, estaba en una ciudad diferente y tenía que acoplarse, le gustara o no.

Incluso si los cambios repentinos no le gustaban, ella nunca había podido evitarlos. Así había sucedido a los diez años, cuando toda su vida se puso patas arriba. Y a los diecinueve, cuando su padre había llegado demasiado temprano a casa un día, con el rostro sombrío y los ojos incapaces de verla directamente. Ese día, su madre había salido de la casa en un mar de lágrimas, y no habría vuelto hasta un par de días después. Dami no había entendido del todo lo que pasaba, incluso temía que fuera algo referente al hospital, pero luego se habían sentado los tres en la sala de estar y le habían anunciado su proceso de divorcio. El trámite ya estaba hecho, así que Dami ni siquiera pudo respingar.

Desde un lejano verano, cuando tenía diez, su vida no había dejado de tener cambios. Aquél divorcio no había sido más que otro a agregar a la inmensa lista, así que terminó acostumbrándose. Ése, quizá, había sido la única mutación que se había visto venir: sus padres peleaban constantemente, se culpaban el uno al otro, se juzgaban ante cada acción o falta de ésta, se negaban a dormir justos. Había sido tan paulatino, que Dami simplemente no extrañó la ausencia permanente de su padre en casa.

Su madre lloró los meses posteriores. Pero luego de escuchar sus desahogos a mitad de la noche, Dami entendió que era debido al remordimiento. Su madre se culpaba a sí misma por no haber sido una buena madre, aquella que diera a luz a una hija sana, y se culpaba por ser una mala esposa, de esas que no podían atender a su esposo como debían. Dami estaba tan en desacuerdo que se ponía a llorar junto a ella. Hasta que después de tanto tiempo, su madre sanó. Y Dami se prometió a sí misma a no deberle nada a nadie. No iba a hacer nada que la pusiera en obligación de hacer algo. Ella sólo iba a vivir por sí misma y por su madre, la única que había estado con ella y para ella después de tanto.

¿Y su padre? Bueno, que se jodiera.

Recorrió uno a uno los pasillos de todas las secciones, especialmente las dedicadas a estudios en educación, desarrollo infantil, pediatría y psiquiatría pediátrica. Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde el inicio, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Si realmente le daba al clavo, podría estar hablando de negligencia. Si Park Seojun estaba descuidando la educación y el desarrollo psicomotriz de su hija, tendría grandes problemas y Dami la oportunidad de regresarla con su madre, que debía estar en alguna parte buscando con desesperación a su hija.

En la casa no había fotos familiares. Ni siquiera fotos de Haewon cuando bebé, de esas que los padres enmarcaban y dejaban en todos los rincones de la casa. Ni rastros de la madre. O alguna familia extendida, dígase abuelos, tíos, primos… Nada. Era como si, la existencia de cualquier persona ajena a aquél hombre, nunca hubiera ocurrido. Si eso no era oscuro e incierto, Dami no sabía qué podía serlo. Tenía que escarbar, encontrar pruebas fehacientes o razones legítimas para iniciar una investigación formal.

Mientras iba seleccionando títulos, los iba apilando en un carrito, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podría llevar todos los que había sacado en la mochila. Incluso si llevaba sólo los que cupieran, sería demasiado pesado para ella, así que se tuvo que decidir por los que parecieran más completos. Se dirigió al mostrador para tramitar la membresía, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que, por ser biblioteca pública, sólo bastaba con registrarse en la base de datos y dejar una identificación.

El tiempo apremiaba y, entre prisas y desubicaciones, logró llegar al jardín de niños unos quince minutos antes de la hora de salida. Cuando la educadora abrió el portón, Dami se apuró para escurrirse en el pasillo principal antes de que la echaran.

—Señorita, no puede pasar hasta aquí —le indicó la mujer, con un tono pacífico, pero Dami simplemente sonrió como si no la hubiera escuchado, acomodándose la pesada mochila sobre un hombro.

—Soy la cuidadora de Park Haewon, ¿podría hablar con la maestra de su clase?

Problemas de concentración, retraso lingüístico, retraimiento social, incapacidad para memorizar información básica de su persona. Haewon no podía decir su nombre completo ni el de su papá, no jugaba con otros niños, se encerraba en sí misma… No contaba sus experiencias del día, ni hablaba de sus actividades en casa. «Es una niña muy inteligente, pero encuentra difícil el comunicarse, es debido a que quizá su padre no hablaba con ella desde pequeña». Esas habían sido las palabras de su profesora.

Una niña de cinco años, como lo era Haewon, ya debía hacer muchas cosas más. Y no era que Haewon tuviese algún tipo de problema psicomotriz, simplemente estaba falta de atención.

Dami sintió que la sangre le hervía al correrle por las venas, inflamándole la yugular.

La mejor manera que Haewon tenía para comunicarse eran los dibujos. La propia maestra se lo había dicho: Haewon siempre retrataba lo que tenía para decir, lo que sucedía, lo que descubría, lo que le gustaba y lo que la asustaba. Así que, al llegar a casa, le proporcionó el triple de crayones y hojas de papel, y le pedía retratos aparentemente al azar, pero que Dami intentaba ser capaz de leer.

Sin embargo, Haewon no creía que fuera buena idea, porque decidía hacer su propia obra de arte, sin tomar en consideración las desesperadas peticiones. Así que Dami no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba por su cabecita. Intentaba hablar con ella, de hecho, aunque no fuera necesario, lo hacía. Dami no sabía cómo era la dinámica entre la niña y su padre, pero a juzgar por lo poco que había visto, no eran mucho de hablar entre ellos. Más bien, él no era de hablarle mucho, y las observaciones de la profesora en conjunto con sus investigaciones, lo confirmaban; pero Dami necesitaba algo tácito para corroborar sus conjeturas.

Le había preguntado discretamente a la encargada sobre Haewon y Seojun, pero la mujer se había limitado a sonreír y decirle «el señor Park se esfuerza mucho, a pesar de los tropiezos, da lo mejor de sí mismo para mejorar». Aquello no le daba las respuestas que necesitaba, pero Dami no quería presionar demás, arriesgándose a pisar hielo fino.

Miró el viejo reloj colgado en la pared, faltaban tres horas para que el padre de Haewon llegara a casa; Haewon estaba ensimismada en su propio mundo de colores y figuras asimétricas, y de repente la idea de husmear en las habitaciones cerradas fue demasiado imperante. No había ningún tipo de dibujo en el refrigerador, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera algo. Quizá, si encontraba algo en la habitación de la niña, podría conocerla mejor. Seguro su padre no era ningún monstruo que tiraba los garabatos de una pequeña… O eso esperaba.

Se puso de pie lentamente, paseándose con fingida calma por la sala y luego el comedor. Se dejó llevar hasta la cocina, como si rebuscara algo para merendar, aún a sabiendas de que el refrigerador no tenía nada sustancioso. Haewon ni siquiera alzó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y Dami aprovechó para escabullirse en la primera puerta, cruzando el pasillo.

Aquella habitación era aún más simple que la casa entera, lo supo apenas encendió las luces. Una cama en la pared contraria a la puerta, un buró. Un amplio closet y un pequeño escritorio con repisas. Sin ventanas, el aroma a jabón y loción de ducha estaban impregnados a las paredes tapizadas; un terso aroma masculino. Esa debía ser la recámara de Park Seojun.

“Aquí debe haber algo”, pensó, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Anduvo de puntitas, como si pudieran escucharle los pasos, y hurgó entre los cajones del escritorio. No había más que estados de cuenta bancarios, registros de ventas y compras de insumos para su restaurante, y algunos documentos oficiales.

«Nombre: Park Seojun.

Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de diciembre de 1988.

Lugar de nacimiento: Distrito de Jongno, Seúl».

Había sido padre joven; si estaba por cumplir treinta y dos años a fines de año, eso significaba que había tenido a Haewon a los veintiséis. No era común que un hombre coreano se casara a esa edad, y mucho menos que empezara una familia. La mayoría esperaba a salir del servicio militar pero, antes de eso, retrasaban su alistamiento lo más que pudieran, hasta que recibieran la notificación de Reclutamiento Inmediato, por haber llegado a los treinta y tres sin haber servido a la nación.

Algo raro se cocía ahí, y Dami estaba más que dispuesta a descubrirlo y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Siguió buscando algún registro de matrimonio o algún trámite de divorcio, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Si hurgaba un poco más…

El ropero sólo tenía ropa. Muy poca y con el olor de la madera impregnado a la tela. No encontró nada en especial, sólo ropa de trabajo y algún traje anticuado. Cerró el closet sin mucho entusiasmo, decepcionada por no haber encontrado nada relevante. El buró era lo mismo; sólo algunas pastillas para dolores musculares y algunos otros objetos de uso personal. Aquél hombre realmente era aburrido y más limpio de lo que pudiera creerse.

Si un hombre vivía solo, aunque fuera padre, era de esperarse que hubiera algo fuera de lugar. Después de todo… «Era hombre». Estaba preparada mentalmente para encontrarse algún recuerdito de novias o desahogos de una noche. Tal vez una incómoda tira de preservativos escondida en algún cajón. Pero no había nada. O era demasiado discreto o simplemente no llevaba a sus conquistas a casa. _Sospechoso._

Dejó la habitación con la sensación de quien entra a ver una película al cine y se lleva un fiasco total. Haewon seguía entretenida en sus dibujos, así que Dami no se lo pensó dos veces para entrar a la siguiente puerta, cuya habitación tenía una amplia ventana hacia el jardín frontal. Esa sin duda era la habitación de Haewon. Había rastros de ella por todos lados.

Las cortinas lila, coloreando las paredes con los rayos de sol. Los tapetes coloridos de espuma, armados como si fueran rompecabezas. La cama diminuta, la mesita de noche con una lámpara en forma de conejo. Los rayones por todo el tapiz que su padre seguramente no se había molestado en cambiar. Los juguetes de Haewon estaban acomodados en una vieja cajonera y, junto a ella, un pequeño espejo decorado con pegatinas de caricaturas. Hasta el aroma a talco de bebé la abrazó en el interior; hasta sintió el corazón compungido, como si se lo apretujaran con una mano cálida. No pudo evitar un suspiro.

Haewon era tan dulce.

Caminó con una parsimonia casi ceremonial, acariciando las superficies de distintas texturas. Todo estaba limpio y tan ordenado como una niña de cinco años lo pudiera mantener. Le dio pena buscar ahí pero si quería descubrir si Haewon estaba mejor en ese lugar o al lado de su madre, tenía que hacerlo… Se hincó lentamente frente al ropero; abrió de poquito en poquito cada cajón, sólo para ver si había ropa o alguna otra cosa. Todos sólo tenían prendas de vestir y zapatos, el espacio era tan grande para las pequeñas pertenencias de Haewon, que estaba prácticamente vacío.

En la cajonera había algunos libros de cuentos infantiles, juguetes para etapas tempranas, cremas, artículos de primeros auxilios y medicinas pediátricas para la temperatura, el catarro, los dolores de panza… _Nada_. No había rastro alguno de otra persona que no fuera ellos dos. Si Park Seojun intentaba eliminar cualquier recuerdo en Haewon acerca de su madre, lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien, porque ni siquiera podría aparecérsele como fantasma.

Volvió a la cajonera para observar mejor los juguetes sobre ella; un muñeco de acción de algún comic parecía ser el favorito. Estaba al centro y de pie, recargado contra la pared, mostrando un impetuoso color rojo con dorado. Dami lo tomó para apreciarlo mejor. Tenía una luz LED en el pecho y extremidades articuladas. Y parecía que la máscara era removible así que, por malsana curiosidad, sólo trató de…

—¡Mierda!

Comprobó de mala manera que la máscara sí era removible, porque al intentar retirarla y dejar expuesto el rostro de _Tony Stark_, la pieza salió disparada de sus dedos por la presión con la que estaba sujeta a la cabeza del muñeco, y Dami la perdió de vista en un santiamén.

Arrojó el muñeco a la cama y se acuclilló para buscarla en alguna parte del suelo con ambas manos, para tocar lo que no pudiera ver. Se agachó junto a la cama y pudo ver la diminuta máscara al dentro de ésta, pero no sólo eso estaba ahí: también una caja.

Se estiró para alcanzar la pieza, se puso de pie cuando la tuvo en su mano y, antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa, la colocó de nuevo en su lugar, junto con el muñeco, y volvió inmediatamente hacia su nuevo descubrimiento.

La caja estaba pegada a la pared, justo debajo de la cabecera de la cama. Cuando intentó tirar de ella, se dio cuenta de que pesaba demasiado para que ella pudiera sacarla, además que tenía una gruesa capa de polvo, señal de que había estado ahí por muchísimo tiempo. El corazón se le agitó, le revoloteó en el pecho como una mariposa deslumbrada. Estaba segura de haber encontrado _algo_.

Metió las piernas debajo de la cama y empujó el paquete con los pies, deslizándolo al otro lado, junto al ventanal. Cuando rodeó otra vez la cama y llegó hasta él, las manos le temblaron. Abrió la caja, levantando una nube de polvo que la hizo toser violentamente por un rato, y se lamentó no haber usado su mascarilla. Pero como fuese, ya lo hecho estaba hecho, así que continuó con su misión.

Abrió la caja sin más preámbulo. Había tres grandes y pesados álbumes, de esos a los que se les pegaban las fotografías impresas, y desgastados portarretratos, como si hubieran estado alguna vez colgados en alguna parte y todos hubieran sido guardados con recelo.

Sacó uno, el portarretratos más pequeño, y encontró lo que minuciosamente había estado buscando… o algo así.

Era una imagen nítida aunque algo descolorida. Dos personas estaban sentadas en un sofá mullido con estampado extravagante; una de ellas, innegablemente, era Park Seojun. Algunos años más joven, otros tantos kilos más esbelto, con una enorme sonrisa que le empequeñecía los ojos y, a su lado, entre sus brazos largos y acogedores, una chica de piel blanca y cabello cobrizo. La sonrisa de ella era tan amplia como la de él, y sus ojos brillaban con una chispa que no parecía reflejo del papel fotográfico o el _flash_ de la cámara, sino de sus propios ojos. Era hermosa, de apariencia angelical. Se preguntó si ella era la madre de Haewon, pero la respuesta la obtuvo al sacar otro portarretratos de esas mismas personas, en ese mismo sofá, y la chica ostentando una barriga de embarazo avanzado. La fecha escrita sobre el cristal del portarretratos:

«25 de diciembre, 2014.

¡Últimas navidades antes de ser papás!

PSJ&KJW».

Era la madre de Haewon.

❥—❥—❥

La luz de afuera estaba encendida pero ellas no estaban en el jardín. Supo por la luz de la sala que estaban dentro, así que se apuró a bajar de la furgoneta y entrar a la casa. Encontró a Haewon absorta en un programa de televisión, mientras la chica estaba sentada junto a ella, observando algunos dibujos dispersos en la mesita de centro.

No pareció notar que él había entrado y que estaba quitándose ya los zapatos, quizá por la música que resonaba desde la vieja televisión y lo concentrada que estaba en los papeles, y sólo se percató de su presencia cuando Haewon lo vio y corrió alegremente hacia él, canturreando «papá, papá» con su vocecita ronca.

—_Oh_, ¿ya son las siete? —La chica miró el reloj en la pared y se hincó sobre la alfombra, recogiendo las hojas de papel regadas. Se sentía extraño al llegar a casa tan temprano, pero ahora que no debía dar tantas vueltas fuera del mesón, Seojun podía enfocarse mejor en los asuntos administrativos y así terminar más rápido, sin tener que quedarse horas después del cierre. Dami se puso de pie para tomar su mochila, pero Seojun se apuró a sacudir la bolsa negra que llevaba en la mano.

—Traje _tteokbokki_ y _hottok_. 

Kim Dami no se había quedado antes a cenar. Incluso si él le había indicado que los almuerzos y cenas estaban incluidos en el pago, la chica siempre se iba sin mucha explicación de su parte. A veces un «cenaré con mamá» era todo lo que le respondía, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera esperaba a que él sacara el tema. Seojun pensaba que, si iban a tener que verse todos los días, por lo menos tenían que llevar una relación cordial, pero ella no se lo dejaba muy difícil.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando ella dejó la mochila en el piso, sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, y vociferó un animado «¡vale!». Seojun no supo de primeras cómo reaccionar, así que sólo guardó silencio al sentarse a un lado de Haewon y dejar la comida en la mesa. Apartó dos _hottok_ dulces para la niña y dispuso el resto para él y la chica. La falta de ruido después de que Seojun silenciara la televisión hizo que el ambiente se pusiera incómodo, y se apresuró a reactivar el sonido con un volumen prudente. Luego se obligó a hablar.

—Traje bocadillos porque pensé que querrías cenar con tu familia —explicó Seojun, rascándose inconscientemente la cabeza—. No sé si te gusten…

—Hace un tiempo que no como _tteokbokki_ —respondió ella, mirando fijamente las porciones que Seojun había llevado—. No podía comerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estabas enferma? —Inquirió Seojun intentando con un tono casual, sintiéndose un poco más cómodo gracias a la soltura discreta de la jovencita al contarle algo mínimo para romper la tensión. Seojun abrió sus palillos y fue a por el primer bocado.

—Algo así —masculló ella, eligiendo cuidadosamente el mejor pastel de arroz y llevándoselo a la boca. A Seojun le causó gracia su cara de deleite cuando masticó el pegajoso pastel. Sí, Seojun sabía exactamente lo que se sentía, su primera reacción había sido igual. Había comprado el _tteokbokki_ en el mejor puesto callejero de la ciudad, no era para menos su expresión—. ¡Esto está delicioso! No había probado algo así en la capital.

—No los hay en Seúl —le aclaró él, orgulloso de repente por conocer un secreto culinario como aquél, engullendo otro bocado grande—. La señora prepara una salsa especial para estos. Es realmente buena, desde que llegué son mis favoritos.

—¿Hace mucho que llegó?

—Sí, «algo así» —le devolvió las palabras con una sonrisa sardónica, que tuvo la suerte de que la chica se lo tomara a bien, curveando los labios—. Dejé Seúl hace años.

—_Ah_, supongo que por eso Haewon no puede ver tan seguido a su madre —suspiró la chica, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza, y Seojun de pronto sintió una placa helada recorrerle la espalda. Pasó con dificultad el último bocado—. Es porque ella se quedó en Seúl, ¿no?

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no le preguntaban por Jiwon. Seojun se descubrió teniendo que ahogar un profundo suspiro. Se aclaró la garganta con disimulada dificultad, tosiendo un poco por el picor de la salsa.

—No —respondió a duras penas, tardándose en elegir el próximo pedazo para comer; no es porque no pudiera simplemente tomar uno, era porque no sabía si responder o no. Al final lo hizo, obligándose a pronunciar las palabras incluso si sabían amargas sobre su lengua—: Ella murió. Hace cinco años.

❥—❥—❥

Dami se abrazó a sí misma bajo el chorro de agua, mientras esperaba sentada en el interior de la tina a que algo sucediera de pronto. Había quitado el tapón que impedía que el agua la rebosara.

El agua caliente le recorría desde el cráneo hasta el coxis, su espalda convertida en una cascada de hueso y piel. Los médicos le habían prohibido tomar baños en tina, así que siempre jugaba con el límite… a veces dejaba que le encharcara los pies. A veces la llenaba lo suficiente para cubrirle las caderas. Otras, quería cubrirse toda en ella y dejar de respirar.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia su pecho, y se odió.

Odiaba el horrible remache en su torso, como la costura de una muñeca remendada. A nadie le gustaban las muñecas rotas, mucho menos así: zurcidas.


	4. A storm to weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami se acerca a descubrir la verdad sobre la madre de Haewon. Seojun quiere descifrarla, pero sabe que está condenado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, he llegado finalmente al cuarto capítulo. Espero les guste ♥

_Seúl, 2014_

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer, sólo seguir el tratamiento —las palabras sonaban frías, mientras quedaban suspendidas en el aire. No era por la luz artificial que emitían las lámparas lineales incrustadas al techo. Tampoco eran las pulcras paredes. Ni ese penetrante olor a esterilizador que pretendía enmascarar la pestilencia de la enfermedad. Era ese tono, el que los médicos usaban para anunciar la muerte, lo que hacía que las palabras sonaran gélidas, como el abismo—. Otra infección la matará, no podemos arriesgarnos a que salga del hospital.

Escuchó a su madre derrumbándose en el pasillo. Su padre no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podemos esperar? —Fue lo único que preguntó la voz de acero de Kim Sungha. Ese hombre, que nunca se doblegaba, soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando escuchó la respuesta monótona del médico que la atendía—. Entonces, ¿me está diciendo que mi hija no podrá llegar a las navidades, siquiera?

—Si vuelve a la escuela, no. Tenemos que mantenerla aislada, cualquier bacteria puede ser fatal, y eso también impediría cualquier cirugía de emergencia —su entonación de obviedad provocó un estruendoso sollozo por parte de su madre, pero el médico se mantuvo inflexivo—: Debe mantenerse en óptimas condiciones de salud, no podemos permitirnos ningún riesgo. Es una suerte que hayamos detectado la neumonía a tiempo, pero si hubiese avanzado más…

_Estaría muerta. _

Dami desvió la mirada de la puerta, que se había quedado accidentalmente entreabierta, y fijó la vista en la oscuridad del cielo que se asomaba por la ventana. Las estrellas quedaban opacadas por las luces incandescentes de la ciudad, el bullicio quedaba sofocado por los cristales a prueba de sonido. Y, aparte de los suspiros y gemidos de su madre en el pasillo, sólo el ruido blanco de los aparatos que tenía conectados resonaba en su habitación.

Si hubiera sabido el daño que iba a provocar, no habría salido del agua en un arrepentimiento inoportuno. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y ahora tenía que esperar a que la muerte la buscara por sí sola.

❥—❥—❥

Puntuales como siempre, Haewon y Dami estaban de pie frente al mostrador del mesón al mediodía. Seojun ya se había acostumbrado a la larguirucha figura de la chica, que hacía que Yerim pareciera una pulga a su lado. Aunque Yerim parecía una pulga al lado de cualquier persona que rebasara el metro sesenta y cinco de estatura, en realidad.

—¿De verdad tenía que ser ella? —Espetó Donghee, llegando a su lado, dentro de la cocina. Seojun se había metido por un momento, bajo la intensa mirada de su cocinera estrella, que se aseguraba de que no tocara ningún sartén o cucharón—. Sólo mírela. Da miedo.

Seojun entendía por qué. Kim Dami siempre llevaba botas grandes botas camperas que la hacían ver más alta y hostil de lo que era; la ropa holgada o las chaquetas oscuras sólo le daban un plus a la mirada «no me toquen, muerdo» que siempre llevaba fija en el rostro.

—¿Cuál miedo? Yo pienso que es genial —Yerim ni siquiera apartó la mirada de los guisados que tenía en el fuego—. Una amiga de mi hermana faltó por algunos días a la escuela, luego nos enteramos por sus padres que estaba en un proceso de denuncia por acoso sexual. Algún viejo estaba molestándola, y ella —Yerim la señaló con el cucharón a través de la ventanilla de la cocina. La aludida ni siquiera se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo al interior de la cocina—, lo grabó todo. La chica pudo denunciar gracias a las pruebas que ella dio a la policía.

Seojun recordó el suceso casi al instante; aquella noche tan turbulenta en que evitó que un desconocido le pudiera dar una paliza. Había estado tan sorprendido como enfadado; no con ella, sino con el hecho de que alguien corriera hasta ella sólo para hacerle daño. Recordó entonces sus palabras: «Ese hombre es un delincuente sexual», y Seojun no dudó ni un poco de la historia que Yerim acababa de contarles. Donghee sólo soltó un impertinente «qué locura».

Pero para Seojun era diferente verla ahora, aunque seguía sin entenderla. Era tan errática, entre ser desconsiderada y luego solidaria, y siempre hacer que Haewon sonriera a boca abierta. Dami era diferente a Yerim y Donghee, incluso si este último era todo un problema, resolverlo no había sido complicado porque era predecible y Yerim siempre era transparente, toda ella, no intentaba ocultar lo que sentía o lo que pensaba.

Pero Dami no daba pie a descifrarla. Parecía estar armada con piezas de diferentes rompecabezas, forzadas a encajar entre sí. Pero Seojun no encontraba las ranuras para desarmarlo. Estaban fusionadas. El peso de su denso escrutinio pareció caerle en los hombros y la chica alzó la vista hacia la ventanilla, encontrándose con las miradas de los tres.

Yerim desvió la suya y pretendió seguir cocinando, Donghee casi se fue de espaldas al intentar huir. Pero Seojun no apartó la vista de ellas dos, por el contrario, se limpió las manos en el delantal antes de dejarlo sobre la caja registradora a su paso, y fue hasta donde ellas, a sentarse junto a Haewon.

—¿Te ha gustado el almuerzo? —Preguntó mientras levantaba los platos vacíos, Haewon asintió efusivamente, levantando los pulgares, masticando aún el último bocado—. Me alegro. ¿Todo bien para ti, Dami?

—Sí, estuvo delicioso —fue la monótona respuesta, pero al recoger sus platos, Seojun se dio cuenta que apenas si había tocado la comida—. Es porque no puedo comer abulón. Pero los platillos de acompañamiento tenían muy buen sabor —le explicó cuando él se lo echó en cara a modo de broma. Seojun sólo atinó a suspirar en medio de una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hay muchas cosas que no comes, por eso debes estar tan delgada —observó. Dami era alta y quizá por eso daba la ilusión de que era demasiado esbelta, pero incluso al verle las muñecas y los brazos, Seojun sospechaba que podía tener alguna malsana relación con la comida.

—Es porque me hacen daño. Verá, soy bastante enfermiza… —se interrumpió a sí misma cuando el móvil que descansaba en la mesa empezó a sonar y vibrar enloquecido. La chica alternó la mirada entre el aparato y él, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No.

—Parece ser importante —exageró Seojun, la verdad era que ni siquiera se había enterado de quién le llamaba. El nombre de contacto sólo mostraba una “K” al centro de la pantalla y, aunque Seojun no era curioso, le intrigó que no hubiera un nombre a la vista—. Creo que deberías…

—Es mi exnovio. Terminamos mal —lo cortó de golpe y rechazó la llamada con un movimiento en el teléfono. Seojun no pudo evitar esa sensación fría de la incomodidad; la chica lo miró con llamas en sus ojos y Seojun ardió por la vergüenza. Un extremo súbito. Quiso disculparse, pero la chica se puso de pie, excusándose para ir al baño, y Haewon sólo alternó la mirada desconcertada entre él y Dami. Seojun se encogió de hombros para despreocupar a su hija.

Echó un suspiro de frustración. Iba a costarle demasiado poder descodificar a Kim Dami. Principalmente porque parecía haberse encriptado a sí misma, y nadie podía leer algo que no quería ser leído, escrito en otro idioma intraducible.

Dami se lavó la cara en el pequeño lavabo. Sólo había un baño compartido en el pequeño local, pero quien lo mantuviera aseado, hacía un buen trabajo, porque aún tenía impregnado el aroma del desinfectante y el limpiador.

Su celular no dejaba de sonar con los mensajes recibidos, uno tras otro, sin consideración alguna de la paz mental ajena. Su padre era demasiado insistente, incluso si había bloqueado las llamadas y mensajes de su número anterior, por supuesto que no sería difícil para él conseguirse un número nuevo y tratar de contactarla.

Ella pensaba que estaba siendo clara al no querer recibirlo en casa ni por vía telefónica, pero Kim Sungha era demasiado obtuso. Eso o simplemente decidía ignorar los deseos de su hija, como siempre había ignorado las necesidades de los demás.

Así era Kim Sungha, un empresario puro y duro, sin otro interés más que el beneficio propio y el ímpetu de hacer las cosas a su modo. Por eso había tramitado por su cuenta el divorcio, le urgía separarse de la madre de Dami para no verse más afectado con las constantes idas y venidas a los hospitales. Era una pérdida de tiempo, de todos modos Dami no tenía interés –ni tiempo a futuro-, para hacerse cargo de la compañía, así que no veía utilidad en aquello.

Dami lo podía entender, pero no dejaba de tenerle rencor.

«Contéstame, planeo ir a Yecheon», fue el último mensaje que mostró la pantalla del móvil antes de que Dami restringiera el nuevo número, guardara el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón y echara una última mirada a su cara lavada en el espejo. No le dedicó más tiempo del necesario antes de salir del pequeño cubículo, y encontrarse con la mesa sin Haewon o Seojun a la vista. Recorrió el local con la mirada, hasta que los encontró cerca del mostrador, hablando con otra persona.

—Veo que te está yendo excelente —la voz del hombre sonaba aterciopelada, pero Dami alcanzó a notar un dejo de petulancia en ella. Haewon se escondía tras la pierna de su padre, y Seojun hundía las manos en su delantal, con una expresión atribulada en el rostro. No podía saber si aquello en sus carnosos y pequeños labios era una sonrisa o si se estaba mordiendo la boca para no maldecir. Dami se acercó a paso lento, como si no quisiera oír—. Creo que será un buen momento para aumentar la renta, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, hemos tenido mejor venta —admitió Seojun, con un tono poco convencido—. Sin embargo, no creo que podamos costearnos un aumento al alquiler. ¿Podría esperarnos sólo un…?

—¡Seojun, por Dios! Te he esperado por tres meses —exclamó el hombre, en una mezcolanza de altanería y mordacidad. Dami quiso escuchar antes de saltar a conclusiones, pero la verdad es que era pésima para no hacerlo. Si la historia referente a la muerte de la madre de Haewon era cierta, podía entonces concluir con que Park Seojun era inocente. Sin embargo, Dami tenía que descartar todas esas ideas que la asaltaban por la noche. Pero si estaba teniendo problemas para pagar la renta, Dami no sabía qué pensar—. Tú sabes que la renta debe aumentar cada cierto tiempo. Te he esperado debido a que dices que tu negocio apenas va solventando gastos, pero ya han pasado tres meses y veo que tu negocio pinta muy bien.

—¿Me permite ver el contrato? —Dami sonrió ampliamente al intervenir, dejándose ver junto a Seojun. El hombre se veía más avejentado así de cerca, pero su apariencia era ridícula con aquella ropa que había sacado de algún aparador para treintañeros. El hombre la barrió con la mirada, de arriba abajo, hasta que pudo saciarse de verla. Dami se obligó a callar un comentario que su madre calificaría como «soez»—. Yo soy… —empezó, pero la voz de Seojun la interrumpió al instante.

—Es la cuidadora de mi hija —sintió un cálido peso sobre su hombro y se quedó petrificada. Miró la mano a su izquierda y luego el rostro de Park Seojun a su derecha, a algunos centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Dami de pronto fue demasiado consciente de su estatura, de la inmensidad de su mano y del calor que emitía, tan intenso que incluso sobrepasaba las capas de ropa y su gruesa chaqueta de mezclilla—. Ella ya se iba, tiene que llevar a Haewon a casa. Gracias, Dami. Puedes retirarte.

_¿Qué?_

—No —se apresuró a decir—, puedo llevarla a casa un poco después. Si se complica que vea el contrato, me basta con saber cuándo se firmó y en qué fecha se pagó el depósito —explicó rápidamente, a pesar de que Park Seojun estaba tirando sutilmente de ella para moverla del lugar—. _Ah_, deje de hacer eso —espetó a Seojun, mirándolo de reojo—. Tengo que saber si no hay algún tipo de atropello, podrían estarse violando cláusulas del contrato.

El hombre soltó una escandalosa y molesta risa que parecía brotarle del estómago. Dami notó de reojo cómo Seojun maldecía por lo bajo y soltaba el agarre sobre su hombro. La pérdida del calor la hizo mirarlo llanamente, pero regresó la vista al hombre que exageraba las carcajadas frente a ella.

—¡Niña! —Chistó el tipo—. No podría haber ningún atropello, el contrato lo transcribí yo.

—Con mayor razón tengo que…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba por decir; Park Seojun la tomó firmemente del codo, mascullando entre dientes un seco «Haewon debe ir a casa», antes de sacarlas del local.

—No puedes meter las narices en todos lados —La riñó Seojun al oído, empujándola suavemente cuando estuvieron en la acera casi vacía; Dami se giró para increparlo pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada y Seojun dándole la espalda desde dentro.

Dami se quedó perpleja y un enojo le rugió desde el diafragma. ¡Que se jodiera Park Seojun! ¡Que se jodiera su maldito mesón! ¡Que se jodieran sus empleados, que sólo se habían asomado por la ventana de la cocina, sin hacer un carajo!

Tomó a Haewon de la mano, con toda la suavidad que pudo reunir, sintiendo su toque como un bálsamo apagando la quemazón en su estómago. La niña le regaló una amplia y dulce sonrisa, sus pequeños dientes resplandeciendo, sus ojitos dormilones empequeñeciéndose y fijándose en ella, y luego se rio, como si quisiera apaciguarle el corazón atenazado.

—Tienes razón, Haewon —le sonrió Dami de vuelta—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo diferente hoy?

Había visto un pequeño parque en su viaje en autobús, lo recordó a tiempo. Pensó en que quizá debía avisar al padre de Haewon lo que iba a hacer, pero no le apetecía regresar y ver cómo era humillado por aquél hombre tan irritante, así que simplemente caminó hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, y se dirigieron ahí, entre risas y expresiones de asombro que Haewon gesticulaba, viendo los autos en la calle.

Con Haewon en sus brazos, Dami sentía que la entereza gobernaba su cuerpo.

❥—❥—❥

Yerim y Donghee estaban de pie frente a él, en la pulcra cocina luego de un día agotador. El día finalmente había acabado, Seojun había terminado las cuentas y acababa de darles su pago del mes, sin embargo, los chicos lucían cabizbajos. Él sabía que habían escuchado al señor Jung esa tarde, los vio mirar a hurtadillas desde la cocina, así que no tenía de otra más que decirles.

—Lo siento, chicos. Creo que contratar a un ayudante no será posible por ahora —les anunció con tono sombrío—. Si las cuentas de éste mes no resultan bien, también tendré que prescindir de la niñera de Haewon.

—No es su culpa, jefe —fue la voz de Donghee la que habló, rompiendo tímidamente el silencio que se produjo luego de un suspiro colectivo—. Aumentarán la renta, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Nosotros entendemos.

—Aun así, ese hombre es una sanguijuela codiciosa —escupió Yerim, apretando los puños y golpeando la puerta de la congeladora; si fuera un pelito más grande y con una fuerza proporcional, Seojun estaba casi seguro que le hubiera dejado una abolladura—. ¿No subió el alquiler hace poco? Si sigue así, todos los negocios de la cuadra quebrarán, ¿y quién va a pagarle su maldito alquiler?

Seojun tenía razón. No le quedaba claro cuándo había sido la última vez que se había elevado el costo de la renta, pero de todos modos no podía hacer gran cosa. El señor Jung le daba un buen costo y el lugar era bueno, además de que ya estaba acreditado. No sólo eso, los favores que el señor Jung le hizo cuando se decidió por abrir el mesón no habían sido cualquier cosa.

En ese entonces, Seojun no tenía nada, ni podía hacer nada. Trabajaba de lo que pudiera: haciendo entregas, arando el campo, haciendo de mesero para restaurantes en el centro, como ayudante de cocina, incluso descargando camiones de flete. Los gastos de un bebé no le habían permitido ahorrar mucho, pero trabajó arduamente durante tres años, apretándose el cinturón y sólo permitiéndose gastos fuertes si se trataba de Haewon; el único que le permitió arrendar el local con un depósito tan bajo había sido el señor Jung; en ese entonces, pidió un préstamo para terminar de montar el mesón y hacía muy poco acababa de pagarlo por completo.

Tendría que volver a apretarse el cinturón y trabajar más duro; no era algo a lo que le tuviera miedo, siempre y cuando Haewon estuviera bien y tuviera todo lo necesario para vivir cómoda. Sólo rogaba que las cuentas salieran justas, al menos lo suficiente para mantener a la niñera un poco más.

Aparcó delante de la casa con un estruendo. La furgoneta llevaba días fallando y Seojun sabía que se aproximaba una revisión en el taller mecánico, pero prefirió aclararse la garganta y despejar la mente. Ya luego se preocuparía por la furgoneta, él no era mecánico, no tenía las herramientas adecuadas, ni la iluminación necesaria y, ciertamente, tampoco las energías. Meterle mano al motor, sin una idea de lo que hacía, sólo haría que el chiste saliera más caro.

Apenas puso un pie fuera, se percató de que la casa estaba vacía. Lo dedujo por las luces apagadas, ni siquiera las exteriores estaban encendidas. Se saltó un respiro y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscó «niñera» en la agenda y llamó en menos de un instante. Sonó un par de veces antes de que la voz suave y chiqueada de Kim Dami sonara al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Dónde están?

La madre de Kim Dami era una mujer relativamente joven, de rostro alegre y actitud relajada. No se parecía en nada a su hija, salvo en la belleza, quizás, pero incluso así eran diferentes. Cuando llamó a la puerta, se esperaba que la chica atendiera para entregarle a Haewon, sin tantas ceremonias como la primera vez que se vieron, pero lo tomó por sorpresa que su madre lo recibiera.

—Espera aquí, ellas bajarán en un momento —le indicó, invitándolo con una mano a sentarse. Escuchaba tímidas notas musicales provenientes de la planta alta, y seguramente la mujer notó su desconcierto porque sonrió mirando hacia el techo también—. _Ah_, eso. El piano de mi hija llegó esta tarde, así que quiso darle clases a Haewon. Por cierto, mi nombre es Yeojin. Kang Yeojin.

Seojun aceptó con ambas manos la palma que le ofrecía, como muestra de respeto.

—Soy Park Seojun, padre de Haewon.

—Lo sé —apremió la mujer—. Quiero decir, Dami me ha contado que trabaja contigo, ¿qué clase de madre no sabría el nombre del jefe de su hija? ¿No es así? —Seojun se limitó a sonreír, suponiendo que tenía razón. Después de todo, los padres siempre debían estar pendientes de sus hijos… Kim Dami siempre hallaba alguna manera de hacerlo sentir mal—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Se lo agradecería.

—Ellos ya se van —lo interrumpió la voz tensa de Dami, que ya se encontraba en los últimos peldaños de las escaleras, al fondo de la casa, con Haewon de su mano. No sonreía, su rostro parecía esculpido en roca, y despejó la mirada con evidente fastidio cuando Haewon corrió hasta él, a mitad de la sala de estar.

—¿Cómo que se van? Deberían quedarse a cenar. Dami, ayúdame a poner la mesa —ordenó Kang Yeojin, poniéndose un delantal en la cocina, pero Seojun alternó la mirada entre madre e hija, adivinando que lo mejor era irse. De todos modos, estaba cansado y Haewon no tardaría en querer dormirse también.

—Me siento cansada. Otra noche será —replicó la chica y, antes de que Yeojin o él pudieran hacer o decir algo, ya había terminado de subir las escaleras, con pasos rápidos pero pesados. Seojun no se alarmó, sabía que Kim Dami tenía mal carácter, así que no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Discúlpala, mi hija es un poco… —la mujer hizo una pausa súbita y tomó aire, apenada, antes de continuar—: voluble.

—No se preocupe, la conozco —le aseguró, cargando a Haewon en brazos, que ya empezaba a frotarse un ojito por el sueño, aunque daba batalla para no quedarse dormida en su hombro. La madre de Dami sonrió, arqueando las cejas.

—¿De verdad —masculló— conoces a mi hija? Es bueno oírlo —su tono travieso y el lento aleteo de sus ojos le recordaron tanto a Dami que finalmente pudo ver el parentesco. Sin duda, «de tal palo, tal astilla». Cuando la mujer soltó una alegre y fresca carcajada, Seojun se despidió sin añadir mucho más.

La madre de Dami le acababa de dar una pista para descifrarla. Sólo esperaba estar en lo correcto.

❥—❥—❥

De nuevo estaba de mal humor. Hacía algunas semanas que no se sentía tan furibunda como en esos momentos. Las sienes le punzaban, ni siquiera soportaba la luz del sol y se había despertado con el amanecer, apresurándose a correr las cortinas. Su migraña estaba de vuelta.

El móvil sonó insistentemente sobre su escritorio; el ruido perforaba sus tímpanos y enviaba choques eléctricos a su cerebro, haciéndola retorcerse en la cama, hasta que reunió la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y apagarlo, arrojándolo sobre la cama.

No quería ver la pantalla. No quería siquiera escucharlo vibrar en algún punto de su habitación, así que terminó por encajonarlo en el buró.

El día anterior, su piano de cola no había sido lo único en llegar. Recibió una notificación bancaria: habían hecho un depósito a su cuenta. Leer el mensaje en el apartado de «asunto» le hizo hervir la sangre, y una punzada en el estómago la hizo doblarse, hasta caer de rodillas en el piso de su habitación.

Había sido su padre. Le estaba enviando una «mesada» que tenía el sabor de la burla, no porque fuera poco, sino al contrario, era un monto obsceno de dinero. La estaba convirtiendo en, ¿qué? ¿Un ave de rapaz? ¿Alguna especie de tragamonedas?

Dami nunca le había pedido un solo céntimo partido por la mitad. Ni ella, ni su madre, habían aceptado un solo centavo de su parte, ni siquiera como parte de la compensación por el divorcio. Su madre había trabajado durante prácticamente toda su vida, era administrada e inteligente; cuando la separación se había consolidado, ya tenía propiedades a su nombre para alquilar. Yeojin no era una experta en bienes raíces, pero de su padre había aprendido algo sobre el manejo de terrenos.

Por eso, el que Kim Sungha se atreviera a mofarse de ella enviándole tanto dinero y pidiéndole mediante su maldita cuenta bancaria que «se encontrara con él», la tenía flameando de furia, así que no bajó a desayunar. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, sentía el estómago a punto de explotar.

—Hija —era su madre, abriendo lentamente la puerta. Dami se encogió en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las almohadas—. ¿No irás a trabajar? ¿Debería avisarle al señor Park que te sientes mal?

Fue entonces que la mirada confundida y el rostro falto de sonrisa de Haewon aparecieron en su mente. Eran cerca de las ocho treinta de la mañana, calculando la hora en que su madre se iba al trabajo. Si se tomaba sus medicamentos después de comer algo, podría volver a dormir un rato y estar lista para la hora que tuviera que recoger a la niña del jardín infantil.

Luchando contra el lacerante dolor, Dami se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

—Dame un momento, ya bajaré a desayunar.

—Te dejaré servido, sólo caliéntalo si se enfría. Recuerda tus medicamentos y… —su madre hizo una pausa inesperada y pronto la sintió sentándose a su lado en la cama—. ¿Segura que estarás bien? ¿No te has sentido _realmente_ mal?

—Todo está bien —aseveró Dami, sabiendo a lo que se refería su madre. Pero no había razón por la cual preocuparse; seguía su medicación al pie de la letra, tampoco había descuidado su dieta, salvo por las botanas nocturnas que el padre de Haewon llevaba al terminar el trabajo, y seguía el resto de las indicaciones médicas. Hacía algún tiempo que había dejado de monitorearse, un poco después de mudarse a Yecheon, pero tampoco lo veía necesario, ya que no tuvo reacciones secundarias después del cambio de ciudad—. Te lo juro. Me he sentido mejor que nunca.

—Vale —accedió su madre, después de unos momentos de titubeo—. Si te sientes mal, no dudes en llamarme. Puedo pedir permiso para salir temprano y…

—Mamá —la frenó Dami, aguantándose el aguijonazo que le proporcionaba el dolor—, estaré bien. Sólo necesito silencio, comida y dormir, en ese orden. Así que, por favor…

Ella le hizo caso, asintiendo en silencio y acariciándole con suavidad el cabello liso y despeinado. A Dami le tomó un tiempo concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, incluso cuando su madre abandonó la habitación y escuchó la camioneta ponerse en marcha algunos minutos después.

Iba a ser un día pesado si no lograba controlar su dolor de cabeza, pero ya se las arreglaría.

❥—❥—❥

Algo estaba mal. Lo sentía en cada poro del cuerpo.

Kim Dami no había querido comer. Se había pasado todo el rato observando a Haewon durante el almuerzo, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos. Tampoco era que la chica fuese de muy buen comer, mordisqueaba esto y aquello, se comía las sopas frías luego de tanto cucharearlas distraídamente, dejaba los huevos cocidos intactos, o las salchichas salteadas ni siquiera las acercaba a su tazón de arroz. Pero Seojun simplemente notaba que era demasiado quisquillosa para la comida.

Al llegar, había dicho que no quería comer y que no se molestaran en servirle. Cuando se fijó un poco mejor, lucía más pálida que de costumbre; antes, al menos sus pequeños labios tenían un color sonrosado, pero ahora se veían blancos como la servilleta con que la chica limpiaba las mejillas de Haewon.

Estaba casi seguro de que había enfermado, quizá tenía un resfrío, así que preparó un poco de té de jengibre y lo dejó sobre la mesa, junto a sus esbeltísimas manos. La chica alzó la mirada hasta él, apenas parecía haber dormido algo, pero no tenía nada de buena pinta.

—¿Te enfermaste?

—Sólo tengo dolor de cabeza.

—Deberías ir al médico, tómate el día. Me encargaré de Haewon hoy, pero antes toma esto —Seojun acercó aún más la pequeña taza tetera, disponiéndola especialmente para ella—. Es té de jengibre, te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

La chica sonrió débilmente, pero alejó la taza de ella con un movimiento rápido y certero, poniéndose de pie casi al instante.

—No bebo té de jengibre, me hace daño —fue su única respuesta y se excusó con un ademán antes de salir de su vista. Seojun se quedó sentado, viéndola entrar al baño con los hombros caídos. Aquella chica era más que quisquillosa: nada le gustaba o todo le sentaba mal.

Casi como si la hubieran estado espiando, su teléfono empezó a vibrar insistentemente mientras se enjuagaba el rostro en el lavabo. Reconoció la “K”, brillando en su pantalla, pero prefirió ignorarla, incluso si el sonido del aparato chocando contra la superficie de la encimera era demasiado doloroso para su cerebro.

Pero su paciencia tenía un límite y no era un buen día para ponerlo a prueba. Terminó cogiéndolo de un manotazo, lista para mandar al carajo a quien tuviera que mandar.

—¿Qué quieres? —Espetó. Un suspiro cruzó la línea telefónica a modo de respuesta.

—Dami, gracias por contestarme. ¿En dónde estás? —En seguida reconoció su voz amañada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Sabes perfectamente dónde estoy, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —La cabeza le martilleaba tan potentemente, que sentía las vibraciones de la voz de su padre, desplazándose desde su oreja hasta el tímpano. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente para soportar el malestar aunado con el enojo.

—Recibí tu transferencia, ¿por qué devolviste el dinero? Creí que lo necesitabas —replicó con falsa preocupación.

—No, no lo necesito, padre —Dami gruñó, sintiendo su estómago arder por el coraje—. Y te agradecería que no insistas en llamarme, estoy bien. Mamá está bien. Y si no llegamos a estarlo, seguramente te enterarás por algún medio. Adiós.

Y colgó.

Esperaba que, finalmente, quedara en claro que no quería mantener contacto con él. ¿Para qué? A Dami no le iban las hipocresías. Fingir que todo estaba bien, que eran una rota familia feliz, con una separación sana y sin rencores, y que el lazo entre padre e hija había quedado tan arraigado como siempre… Todo era simplemente una falacia. Mientras estaban en Seúl, Dami había hecho lo mejor que podía para sobrellevarlo, pero si su madre había huido de la capital era por algo.

Nadie estaba bien viviendo en la misma ciudad que Kim Sungha.

Se mesó el cabello con ambas manos, mirándose brevemente al espejo, y salió del cubículo, sólo para encontrarse de frente con una sonrisa reluciente e inesperada a poco espacio de ella. El sobresalto hizo que el corazón se le saltara un latido, y se llevó la mano al pecho, completamente azarada.

—¡Hola! —Saludó la chica con rostro de duendecillo travieso; llevaba el cabello teñido de castaño claro, y un fuerte labial color durazno que, si Dami tenía que ser honesta, le quedaba precioso a su tono de piel—. Mi nombre es Yerim, quizá no me conozcas, pero yo a ti sí. Eres la niñera de Haewon, Dami.

La miró aturdida, pegándose a la puerta cerrada detrás de ella. Sí la conocía, era una empleada de Seojun, la que siempre se asomaba desde la cocina y suponía que era la cocinera, con gran obviedad. Aun si le parecía familiar, seguía pasmada por su repentina aparición. Ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar.

—_Eh_, sí. Soy yo… mucho gusto —dijo con un tono casi dubitativo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La chica bajita la rodeó con un brazo, apretándola confianzudamente por los codos. Dami estaba atónita ante su actitud fresca y decidida, como si se conocieran de toda la vida y cualquier muestra de respeto al espacio personal fuera una simple formalidad. Sonriéndole traviesamente, la tal Yerim cascó sin pausas:

—En mucho realmente, pero me urge saber una cosa: ¿qué puedes hacer si tienes una copia del contrato de arrendamiento?

Cuando Dami salió de la bodega, donde estuvo conversando unos minutos con Yerim, ya tenía claro cómo podía ayudar a Park Seojun con el aumento de su alquiler y, como por arte de magia, su dolor de cabeza se había reducido casi al punto de ser imperceptible. Tomó las cosas de Haewon y su chaqueta, disponiéndose a salir del local luego de avisar a Seojun que se irían a casa, pero él la detuvo en la puerta, envolviéndole la piel de su antebrazo con grandes y largos dedos que quemaban al tacto.

Dami ni siquiera pudo reclamarle por el atrevimiento de sujetarla así, porque Seojun ya le había puesto en las manos una bolsa con comida empaquetada para llevar. Cuando ella fue a respingar, aquél hombre de hombros anchos y altura impetuosa la hizo callar, indicándole silencio con un dedo sobre sus propios labios.

—Come algo cuando te dé hambre.

❥—❥—❥

Chicas como Dami avanzaban por la vida con una máscara de malhumor y un signo de alerta pegado en la espalda, pero Seojun tarde o temprano la había descifrado: Dami siempre mencionaba que cenaría con su madre y, cuando habían llegado al vecindario, Seojun sólo había podido verlas a ellas dos. Ya hacía un par de semanas –o más-, que la casa de al lado había sido ocupada, pero nunca había visto entrar o salir a ningún hombre; tampoco lo vio cuando Kang Yeojin lo hizo pasar. Eso, aunado a la actitud cortante de Dami, debió haber sido suficiente para que Seojun se lo imaginara. Pero la verdad es que era más trampa que astucia.

La había escuchado hablar al teléfono en el baño. Había ido a buscarla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y no vomitando el estómago entero, porque realmente no lucía bien. Pero en lugar de escuchar algún quejido, la oyó vociferando en contra de alguien.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió todo. No se sentía orgulloso, a decir verdad, pero Seojun sospechaba que su drástico cambio de ánimo estaba relacionado con ello y, después de todo, a él le gustaba ayudar. La vida de una adolescente como Dami podía sentirse turbulenta cuando los padres se divorciaban, así que estaba listo para hacerla de mediador. Si las cosas con Yerim y Donghee habían salido bien, estaba seguro de poder hacer algo ahora.

Antes de ir a casa, compró el _tteokbokki_ especial, una ración extra para que Dami comiera hasta saciarse, ya que sabía que no lo hacía a menudo. Compró una lata de cerveza para él y una de soda sabor sandía para la chiquilla, porque no estaba del todo seguro que tuviera edad para beber. Realmente no sabía cuántos años tenía, nunca se lo había preguntado, pero no se veía muy «mayor de edad».

Cuando se apeó de la furgoneta, frente a la casa, vio a Haewon jugando en la pequeña resbaladilla del jardín. Dami estaba sentada en los peldaños de la puerta, observándola celosamente, abrazándose las piernas, pero se puso de pie en cuanto él entró al jardín.

—No te vayas, traje _tteokbokki_ y también… —le arrojó la soda como si de una bola de béisbol se tratara; la chica apenas logró atraparla en sus manos sin dar un paso adelante, pero si no fuera por unos centímetros, la lata hubiese caído en el césped. Ella se volvió a sentar descuidadamente y él la imitó, mirándola de reojo—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

La chica no lo miró, sino que enfocó su vista en Haewon, que corría y jugaba sin más preocupación que hacer que la diversión durara un poco más. Pareció sonreír pero Seojun no estaba seguro, no quería quedarse mirándola porque sería _raro_. Abrió su lata de cerveza y bebió un trago, deleitándose con el amargo sabor.

—Jefe —lo llamó con suavidad, sin mirarlo aún. Su perfil se dibujaba nítidamente bajo la luz blanca en el exterior de la casa—, ¿usted conoce el secreto de las flores de Jacinto?

Seojun no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

—¿Qué clase de flor es esa?

—Sólo es una planta —respondió ella, su tono suave y relajado sonaba tan distante como debían estar sus pensamientos; ya no estaba seguro de que estuviera vigilando a Haewon—. La leyenda dice que nació de la sangre derramada de Jacinto, cuando murió en los brazos del dios Apolo, su amante. El dios nombró a la flor en honor a su amado, y su significado se relaciona con el cariño y la constancia.

—Es una leyenda interesante —admitió Seojun, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza—, ¿sientes que tiene algo que ver con tu padre?

—No, no es sobre mi… —de repente calló, frunció en entrecejo, sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea, y se giró para verlo con inclemente suspicacia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué sabe de mi padre?

¡Y ahí estaba ella! La fierecilla indomable. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con una chispa perniciosa y Seojun tuvo que morderse los labios para no esbozar una sonrisa, y los curvó hacia abajo, en un ademán de no saber, destensando la voz.

—Nada, realmente —mintió desvergonzadamente—. Sólo que no está y tampoco lo mencionas. Supuse que debías tener problemas con él, ¿le di al clavo? —Farfulló Seojun, mirándola de reojo y con la modulación más neutral que pudo—. Sé que no es fácil, las separaciones pueden ser difíciles, pero debes entender que no es culpa tuya. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre tus padres, es un asunto de pareja, y ellos seguirán siendo tus padres después de todo.

Trató de que no sonara como un discurso premeditado, fingiendo que no había sopesado una y otra vez lo que debía decirle, mientras iba de camino a casa. Seojun sabía que no podía ponerse en la piel de Dami, sabía que nunca entendería lo que debía ser para ella el tener a sus padres tan distanciados, por eso había analizado cada palabra a pronunciar.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa efímera, soltando un resoplo sardónico. Bueno, no era esa la reacción que se esperaba, pero al menos no se había levantado enfurruñada.

—¿En serio? Es bueno oírlo —mordisqueó las palabras, como imitando la voz de su madre, con un tono mordaz que sólo Kim Dami podía modular—, pero, ¿por qué me dice esto? ¿Le doy lástima?

—No, no es eso —se apuró Seojun a aclarar—, eres la persona que cuida a Haewon. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—¿Sabe cuál es el tipo de persona que detesto más? —Lo interrumpió la chica, mirando a la nada. Su expresión gélida lo dejó enmudecido, y luego continuó—: La gente que siente lástima. Siempre está ese pensamiento inconsciente detrás de sus razones: Es porque yo estoy mejor, es porque soy superior. Te hace sentir bien mientras menosprecias a alguien. Es pura mierda —hizo una pausa, como si necesitara tomar aire—. Puede ahorrársela y usarla con alguien más «necesitado».

Eso no había salido _nada_ bien, definitivamente. Cuando Kim Dami se puso de pie, dejando la lata sin abrir donde había estado sentada antes, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla y echó andar. Seojun quiso maldecir, justo cuando pensaba que podía llevarse bien con ella, le salía el tiro por la culata. Estaba harto, ¿por qué Kim Dami era tan obstinada?

Se levantó para darle alcance, pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella, la chica se quedó petrificada a mitad del jardín. Seojun la llamó, ella no contestó. La rodeó para verle la cara pero su rostro se había deformado en una expresión entre el horror y la furia. Seojun siguió la dirección de sus ojos ardiendo, y supo en seguida el porqué.

—Dami —la voz de su padre la llamó desde la mitad de la calle. La garganta de ella se cerró por completo, los pies dejaron de responderle, se sentían inmensamente pesados, anclándola al suelo. La voz de Seojun llamándola a su vez parecía un eco lejano, confuso. Y, de repente, su padre caminó hasta ella—. Así que es cierto. El que estés trabajando —elaboró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes alguna «importante junta de negocios» que atender? —Dami retrocedió un paso a propósito, para escudriñar el elegante traje negro de Kim Sungha, y el impecable peinado. Lucía exactamente igual a la última vez que lo había visto, quizá un poco más rejuvenecido, incluso—. _Ah_, no. Habrás venido a una cena romántica con… ¿cómo es que se llama? ¿Sejung? ¿Seyun? Como sea… —añadió con un tono desdeñoso—: Hasta luego.

—Buenas noches, usted debe ser el padre de Dami. Mi nombre es Seojun, Park Seojun.

En lugar de dar un paso para alejarse, Dami sólo atinó a girarse sin trastabillar. Con una sonrisa tonta en la boca y los ojos empequeñecidos, haciendo aparecer un par de arrugas en los extremos, estaba Park Seojun, extendiéndole una mano a Kim Sungha.

“Pero ¿qué mierda…?”. Dami estaba estupefacta. Ni siquiera pudo emitir palabra alguna.

—Yeojin me contó que mi hija trabajaba contigo —comentó el hombre, mirando con displicencia la mano ofrecida, hasta que pareció decidirse a tomársela por mera cortesía. Dami no sabía qué intentaba hacer su padre, tampoco quería imaginárselo—. Como “niñera”.

—Sí, Dami me ayuda a cuidar de Haewon. Es muy buena, se han llevado de maravillas y…

—Me temo que no podrá seguir haciéndolo. Mi hija no debe… —se detuvo un instante para reelegir sus palabras—, mejor dicho, no _puede_ trabajar.

Un millón de alarmas se encendieron en el interior de Dami y, antes de que su padre pudiera añadir algo más, lo tomó de la manga de su saco y tiró de él tan fuerte como pudo, demandando que la siguiera con una voz férrea.

—Ya no soy una niña —le espetó cuando él opuso resistencia, su voz provenía de lo más profundo de su ser—. Tengo veintidós años, deja de meterte en mi vida, ¿quieres?

—Exacto, tiene _veint_-¿veintidós…? ¿Qué? —Seojun, que había empezado con una voz tan segura y firme tras de ella, de repente titubeó. Dami ignoró deliberadamente su voz tersa y clavó la mirada en los ojos inflexibles de su padre, rogándole en silencio que no dijera nada más. Él pareció comprenderlo o, al menos, intentó complacerla.

Cuando caminó detrás de ella, la voz de Seojun la volvió a llamar. Dami suspiró, sintiendo que su paciencia empezaba a acabarse. Se había puesto de mal humor nuevamente y no iba a tolerar mucho más. Regresó hasta él, pegándosele lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharla entre murmullos. Su boca apenas quedaba a la altura de su cuello.

—No puede meter las narices en todos lados —lo increpó con una voz casi gutural, mientras apretaba los dientes; estaba saldando la deuda que tenía pendiente con él al regresarle sus palabras y, sin añadir algo más, volvió a darse la vuelta y alejarse rápidamente, con su padre pisándole los talones.

❥—❥—❥

Kim Sungha lucía fuera de lugar en aquél puesto callejero, con lonas rojas a modo de paredes y techo. Al centro estaban los hornillos y barras de servicio, y alrededor se desperdigaban varias mesas pequeñas de plástico.

Aquél hombre de aspecto imperioso, alto y trajeado, resaltaba en un lugar así, donde las personas vestían con ropas casuales y de trabajo. Las mujeres miraban entusiasmadas en su dirección, porque Dami sabía que parecía como recién sacado de una edición de Forbes.

—Di lo que quieras decir y vete —le pidió con un tono que más parecía mandato. Su padre miró a su alrededor, visiblemente incómodo, y una de las dependientas se apresuró a ofrecerle una botella de _soju_ y un par de vasos—. Yo no beberé —le aclaró con dureza y la mujer retiró el cubilete extra con timidez.

—Quería saber cómo estabas.

—La llamada de hoy debería haber bastado, ¿no? —Replicó con frialdad—. Ya comprobaste que estoy bien, no necesito nada de ti. Me iré en cuanto te acabes la botella.

—¿Por qué estás trabajando para ese hombre? —Su padre ignoró todo lo que estaba diciéndole y Dami volvió a enfadarse. Nunca la escuchaba. Nunca tomaba en cuenta lo que quería, sentía o pensaba. Hacía su voluntad, sin importarle lo que los demás desearan.

—¿Por qué te importa? Hace tres años te daba igual —luchó por evitar que su voz evidenciara el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Su padre sólo la miró en silencio, apretando la quijada.

—Hablas como si fuera un desalmado —la acusó, sonando herido—. Me preocupo por ti, día tras día. Que vinieras aquí y encima estés haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas, es una tortura constante.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió secamente—. ¿Porque puedo morirme? Padre —soltó una risa cruel—, puedes casarte y tener más hijos. No me necesitas como heredera. ¿Qué? ¿Te tortura no tener a quien dejarle tu empresa? No te angusties, no la quiero. Nunca la quise. De todos modos moriré, ¿no es así? Es más fácil que me sobrevivas tú —Dami suspiró, empezando a sentirse fastidiada. Ya pasaba de su hora de dormir, se le estaba pasando el efecto de las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y aún necesitaba llegar a casa a cenar, así que se puso de pie sin más preámbulo—. Pensé en esperarte, pero creo que no podré. Nos vemos.

—Voy a casarme —disparó él.

Dami ni siquiera se inmutó. Tantas idas y venidas, titubeos, tanta parafernalia, y esa ceremonia de reencuentro que hubiera querido ahorrarse. ¿No era algo que pudiera avisarse por mensaje de texto? Aunque, de todos modos, no lo hubiera leído. Al menos no a tiempo.

—Enhorabuena —aplaudió sardónicamente, con falso asombro—. Pero, no esperarás a que asista a la boda, ¿o sí? Sería molesto.

No esperó a que su padre contestara, salió con fingida entereza del pequeño puesto, apretando sus fríos puños dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta. Sentía el corazón pesado en su interior, como si realmente estuviera arrastrando una carga insoportable, hasta que sintió el fuerte tirón del desconsuelo, provocándole un dolor punzante desde el interior del pecho.

Entonces así se sentía la tristeza en este corazón.

❥—❥—❥

Le sorprendió ver a Kim Dami antes de lo previsto en el local. Era demasiado temprano para ir a por Haewon al colegio, de hecho, no hacía mucho que la había dejado ahí, y no tenía razones para llegar a esas horas, así que Seojun se imaginó lo peor cuando ella le pidió hablar con él «a solas».

No iba a mentir, la noche anterior había sido un desastre. Había querido ayudarla y lo había empeorado todo; no sólo eso, sino que había tomado una cucharada de su propia medicina. Sabía a hiel y dejaba una quemazón interna de impotencia y sensación de estar siendo juzgado injustamente. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que Dami intentaba hacer al encarar al señor Jung, aunque su venganza había sido mucho más aterradora.

Él había perdido los estribos, preocupado de que algo pudiera salírsele de control. Dami tenía una boca imparable y el señor Jung no era precisamente tolerante. No se sentía complacido con la situación; se sentía mal, por supuesto. Más que frustrado, se sentía apenado, e iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparse.

—Antes que nada…

—Sobre lo de ayer…

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, junto a la puerta de la bodega. El bullicio hacía su parte para aturdirlo, y Donghee pasaba por cuarta vez cerca del pasillo, echando vistazos indiscretos en dirección a ellos. Seojun optó por cerrar la puerta para que el ruido y el fisgón de Donghee no se entrometieran más.

—Quería disculparme…

—Quisiera contarle…

Ambos pausaron al mismo tiempo otra vez aunque, en esta ocasión, Seojun no pudo ahogar una risita que salió de forma impulsiva. El rostro de Kim Dami no gesticuló en lo absoluto y Seojun se sintió ridículo. Abrió una palma, para cederle la palabra con cierta timidez, y Dami se cruzó de brazos, tomando aire para empezar a hablar.

—Su empleada, Yerim, me mostró una copia del contrato que guarda aquí. Sólo quería que supiera que, ya que el pago de depósito se realizó antes de ocupar el lugar y el primer pago de alquiler fue tres meses después, aún le quedan tres meses al plazo de aumento de la renta —la chica lo miró impasible, con sus grandes ojos de ave fénix instalados en él. Su nariz respingada y diminuta alzándose con petulancia. Seojun la miró con algo cercano al enternecimiento, y le sonrió con gratitud.

—Ya lo sabía —reveló sin ceremonias. Dami parpadeó, confundida, pero lo escudriñó conforme trataba de comprender lo que acababa de decirle, pero al parecer le resultó imposible.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?

—No podemos simplemente hacer lo que nos plazca, sin tomar en consideración a los demás y las consecuencias—le explicó con gentileza. Dami ladeó la cabeza, sin entender, era como si le hablara en algún idioma extraterrestre—. Si empiezo a quejarme contra él, el señor Jung perdería un inquilino, pero yo perdería el trabajo de dos años y mis ahorros de toda la vida. Sin contar con que Donghee y Yerim perderían sus empleos.

—¡Pero este no es el único local que existe! Hay tantos lugares y con mejor ubicación. ¿Por qué se doblega ante una sabandija como…? —Pudo ver la impotencia golpeando su fino cuerpo como una ola azotando la costa.

—No es doblegarme —Seojun habló con la voz más calmada que pudo articular. No esperaba que Dami lo comprendiera del todo, sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ella las proponía—. Tengo una deuda con el señor Jung. Una que no puedo pagarle con dinero.

La contempló despejando la mirada, mesándose el cabello, haciendo un mohín, y luego esperó a que sus brillantes ojos curiosos volvieran a posarse en él.

—_Ah_, qué complicado —se quejó ella con suavidad—. Usted sabrá lo que hace. Por cierto, ¿qué era eso que me iba a decir?

❥—❥—❥

Dami miró la desgastada fotografía que sostenía en sus manos. Devolvió la caja a su lugar, como si nada hubiera hecho, y se guardó la imagen en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Dudaba mucho que el padre de Haewon de pronto decidiera hurgar en sus viejos recuerdos, movido por una nostalgia que parecía no visitarlo desde hacía años, así que no importaba si tomaba prestado aquél retrato. Iba a necesitarlo, así que no era tan grave como parecía.

Ese día, había preparado algunas cosas para Haewon que había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca, así que la niña estaría demasiado ocupada jugando con bloques de colores. Dami sacó su portátil de la mochila y se sentó en la mesa del comedor, desde un ángulo que le permitiera ver a Haewon y a la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Las palabras de Seojun se le habían quedado pegadas a la cabeza desde el otro día, retumbándole insistentemente, como un ritmo montuno que iba _in crescendo, _cada vez más caótico, conforme le daba más y más vueltas a cada sílaba pronunciada por él.

—Lamento mi intromisión de anoche —le había dicho con voz platinada—, sé que no debí meterme. Al final, te acusé de ser entrometida y terminé siendo igual —soltó una risita nerviosa y esa tímida sonrisa que le hizo aparecer algunos pliegues en las mejillas la tomó por sorpresa. No era que nunca lo hubiera visto sonreír, era que… Parecía un niño pequeño cuando lo hacía así, de la nada—. Te pido una disculpa. Sin embargo… —añadió cauteloso—, no es porque te tenga lástima. No me siento superior a ti, aunque admito que ser mayor que tú me hizo sentir que era mi responsabilidad protegerte.

—No necesito un «protector» —objetó Dami con firmeza—. Agradezco sus intenciones, pero puedo protegerme yo solita.

—Lo sé —le respondió él, con solemnidad—. De no ser así, no te habría confiado a mi hija. Supongo que es un problema mío. Fracasé al proteger lo que amaba, creo que inconscientemente quiero resarcir mis errores, intentando salvar o ayudar a otras personas. Sé que eso no cambiará mi pasado, pero si puedo cambiar el futuro de alguien más…

—Eso que no pudo proteger —indagó—, ¿era su esposa?

Sabía que había sido demasiado directa. Esa era precisamente la idea. Quería inspeccionar de palmo a palmo el rostro de Park Seojun. Cada reacción. Cada mínima expresión. Sus gestos más impulsivos. Cualquier cosa que él pudiera transmitirle iba a servirle para saber qué había sucedido con la madre de Haewon, por quien sentía una creciente curiosidad desde haber visto su vieja fotografía.

Recibió una mirada doliente junto a un suspiro entristecido, y notó cómo Park Seojun se pasaba el nudo en la garganta con dificultad.

—Sí —respondió un instante después—. No tenía forma de saberlo pero no estuve ahí de todos modos.

Dami sintió el corazón vacío, pero debía seguir a la fase dos. Si no podía avanzar a la fase tres no habría problema, pero la información que requería era decisiva.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad —masculló con suavidad—, sobre cómo se llamaba la madre de Haewon.

—Jiwon. Kim Jiwon.

Así que, en cuanto abrió el navegador, fue lo primero que tecleó. ¿Quién era Kim Jiwon? La gente solía publicar todo en redes sociales; su vida, sus sueños y sus desgracias. Estaba segura de que encontraría algo referente a ella.

Sin embargo, no encontró nada en especial. Sólo algunos perfiles que no correspondían a la Kim Jiwon que estaba buscando. Tampoco noticias locales, ni menciones a su nombre. Algunas fotografías que tampoco tenían el rostro retratado en el pedazo de papel que había guardado, y nada más. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera nada acerca de ella? Si Park Seojun había sido jugador de béisbol, algo debía haber sobre…

La revelación fue como un rayo golpeándola.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Había buscado a la persona incorrecta todo ese rato. Habría miles de Kim Jiwon en internet. Pero sólo una Kim Jiwon que fuera esposa del ex beisbolista Park Seojun.

Regresó corriendo a la caja, a escarbar en ella y buscar esas fotografías de él en uniforme. «ST _Raccoons_», era el nombre del equipo. Estaba escrito en el uniforme blanco con grandes letras rojas y bordes azules. Número 34.

Regresó al instante, sintiendo la adrenalina invadir su cuerpo; por fin parecía encontrar el hilo negro de todo aquello. Tecleó de nuevo: «Park Seojun. ST _Raccoons_. Esposa».

La frente se le perló mientras esperaba a que cargaran los resultados, el corazón enloquecido dentro del pecho. Las puntas de sus dedos sintiendo las descargas de adrenalina. Y cuando los títulos aparecieron de uno a uno en el buscador, Dami los sintió como balas incrustándosele en el pecho, dejándola sin aliento.

«Esposa de la estrella Park Seojun en coma después de un accidente: estaba embarazada».

«Estrella de béisbol Park Seojun: se descarta accidente, su esposa en coma tras un atraco».

«ÚLTIMA HORA: Muere esposa de Park Seojun, responsables siguen fugitivos».

La última nota estaba fechada al 26 de enero del año 2015.

❥—❥—❥

_Seúl, 2015_

Su madre leía en voz alta algún pasaje del Diario de un Loco, de Lu Xun. Ella misma había leído el libro hacía algunos años, pero no había entendido nada, porque seguía siendo una niña tonta con poca capacidad de retentiva sin más preocupación que no perderse algún capítulo de _Avatar_, sin embargo, la voz de su madre la sumergía en un estado de completa calma, permitiéndole dormir por algunas cuantas horas.

Afuera caía una tormenta de nieve como ninguna otra. Era el invierno más crudo que había experimentado en sus casi diecisiete años y los médicos habían pronosticado que podía ser el último que sintiera, así que Dami no quería perdérselo. Por eso su madre la sacaba a dar largos paseos en el patio central del hospital, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza con gruesas bufandas, ropa térmica, y calentadores para manos.

Dami sólo sonreía, tragándose una triste risa, propia de quien sabe que está a punto de morir. Si una neumonía no la mataba, lo haría un paro cardiaco. Pero se guardaría la mordacidad para sus días en el infierno en lugar de soltársela con crueldad a su madre.

Pero esa noche las condiciones climatológicas no les habían permitido salir; y Dami sólo miraba el techo de su cuarto de hospital, con una mascarilla de oxígeno que le hacía arder las fosas nasales y le adormecía la piel de alrededor. Dami entendía que era obligación de los médicos mantenerla con vida, pero resultaba una tortura cuando lo único que podía hacer era ver a su madre llorar, día tras día.

Justo cuando empezaba a sentir los párpados pesados con el sueño, un equipo de médicos irrumpió la quietud de la habitación, encendiendo todas las luces y haciendo que su madre saltara de su lugar, dejando caer el libro al piso. El doctor que llevaba su caso las miró con una expresión indescifrable. A Dami ya no había nada que la sorprendiera, así que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los vio llegar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kang Yeojin demandó saber. Un séquito de enfermeras se cernió sobre la cama de Dami y, sólo entonces, fue que ella se sorprendió. Algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía qué; su madre se impacientó—. ¡Doctor Ji!

—Ya viene —anunció el hombre de bata blanca y lentes. Sus labios parecieron temblar por primera vez en tantos años de conocerlo, se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz, miró la tabla con el grueso expediente médico de Dami y volvió a mirarlas a ambas, mientras las enfermeras tomaban los signos vitales de Dami y comprobaban que el oxígeno y los sueros estuvieran funcionando correctamente—. El corazón de la paciente Kim Dami viene en camino.

A Dami la arremetió un fuerte ataque de tos, haciéndola doblarse sobre la cama mientras ella luchaba por contenerse y respirar con mucho esfuerzo, pero sus labios azulinos se empapaban aún más de las flemas que rezumaban desde sus pulmones. Su madre se echó a llorar, apoyándose en la cama para no desplomarse, mientras dejaba que las enfermeras asistieran a Dami.

—¿De verdad? —Sollozó Yeojin, desesperada—. No es una broma, mi hija finalmente recibirá el trasplante, ¿no es así? ¡Por favor, diga que es verdad!

—La cirugía se ha programado para mañana, 27 de enero, a primera hora, la paciente debe mantener riguroso ayuno —Indicó el médico, recuperando el estoicismo propio de un profesional—. Las enfermeras le ayudarán a prepararse antes. Ya que, como saben, será una cirugía delicada que puede extenderse por más de seis horas, les recomiendo dormir y descansar lo más que se pueda. Eso es todo —y sonrió trémulamente—. Nos vemos mañana, paciente Kim Dami.

Su primer recuerdo del día siguiente, era el sonido denso de su propia respiración. Las luces del pasillo al quirófano moviéndose rápidamente sobre su cabeza. La mano cálida de su madre sosteniéndole la suya, mientras la reconocía por debajo de su mascarilla quirúrgica y la bata azul.

Su mano la soltó. Y lo último que vio de ella, sintiendo latir pesadamente su viejo corazón, fue cómo quedaba empapada por la intensa luz blanca del pasillo mientras las puertas del quirófano se cerraban, dejándola fuera.


	5. Like dreams, like memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dami hace un insólito descubrimiento y jura que llegará hasta el final de todo. Seojun no sabe por qué ella desborda emociones de un día para otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo está SIN BETEAR. Me disculpo por cualquier errata o inconsistencia, pero quería publicarlo rápidamente porque ya he tardado mucho sin actualizar. Gracias por leer ♥

_Febrero, 2015_

Ni siquiera escuchó la ruidosa puerta de aluminio y vidrio abriéndose. Mucho menos sintió el peso de los pies ajenos sobre la débil duela del piso. El golpe férreo de la luz y el escándalo de las persianas abriéndose le taladraron la cabeza, pero no se movió, por el contrario, se mantuvo inmóvil debajo de las gruesas frazadas.

—Levántate —carraspeó una voz de mujer, pero estaba tan exhausto, física y mentalmente, que ni siquiera reunió la energía suficiente para emitir algún sonido con la boca o la garganta. Hasta que, con un fuerte tirón, todas las capas de cobija fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo, dejándolo expuesto a mitad de la sala, a un lado de la mesita de centro. El gélido aire le cayó encima como bloques de hielo, y el sol pálido del inverno lo bañó desde el ventanal descubierto de par en par—. ¡Maldita sea, Seojun, esto apesta! ¿Te has bañado si quiera?

No supo lo que sucedía, realmente. Su cuerpo se peleaba con el cansancio y la embriaguez. Entre dos personas, que entre sueños pudo reconocer como su hermana menor y su madre, lo enderezaron y apoyaron contra el frío cristal, mientras levantaban del piso toda clase de residuos, entre latas de cerveza y botellas de _soju _vacías, tazones de _ramen_ instantáneo a medio comer, restos de pizza con bichos encima.

Sólo recordaba el agua hirviendo en la ducha, mientras su madre lo sentaba en el quicio del baño bajo la regadera y le fregaba el cuerpo, tan fuerte que su piel quedaba roja bajo la espuma del jabón. Lo ayudó a vestirse como a un niño; primero un pie, luego el otro. «Metiste la mano donde va la cabeza», le decía a los seis años, y lo estaba repitiendo ahora veinte años después. Seojun estaba convertido en un imbécil con resaca, sin control sobre sí mismo.

El olor de los líquidos de limpieza se le quedaron impregnados en la nariz; le recordaban al aroma del hospital, y de nuevo se echaba a llorar, como si no hubiera más razón para vivir que esa: llorar. Su madre lo contuvo esa noche, derrumbándose junto al sofá de la sala; su hermana no dijo absolutamente nada, lo miraba de brazos cruzados desde el pequeño arco de la cocina, como si no supiera qué hacer o decir.

Cuando tuvo la mente más clara, no así sus reflejos, sorbió de a pocos la sopa de algas que su madre había preparado en algún momento. Se permitió saborear cada cucharada, con el calor corriéndole desde la boca hasta el estómago, entibiándole el cuerpo entero.

El pequeño departamento estaba irreconocible. La basura acumulada por semanas había desaparecido, las cobijas colgaban en interior del pequeño balcón del departamento y habían encendido la calefacción luego de llamar a un técnico para que funcionara correctamente. Toda su ropa olía a sucio y también estaba en la lavadora, sólo le habían dejado la muda que traía puesta. Sólo así, viendo cómo su diminuto mundo -que se reducía a unos cuantos metros cuadrados- había cambiado por entero, se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba, pero no se atrevió a hablar; sólo comió como un náufrago enfurecido, que probaba bocado después de días de inanición y abandono.

—Mañana vendrá papá con Haewon —le anunció su hermana, cuando su madre se ausentó por un momento para ir a la recámara donde ambas pasarían la noche—. Nuestros padres ya no pueden hacerse cargo de la niña.

A Seojun se le fue el alma a los pies.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir? —Masculló, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar—. ¿Qué harán con ella? Yo no pue…

—No —lo interrumpió su hermana, mirándolo con dureza, cuidando no levantar la voz lo suficiente para que su madre no escuchara lo que iba a decirle—. No es que «no puedas», es que debes hacerlo, ¡es tu hija!

El temblor de Seojun se convirtió en una severa agitación por los sollozos y las súplicas. Cayó de rodillas junto a la mesa, aterrado como un moribundo al castigo divino.

—¡Yo no puedo! Mírame, no estoy en condiciones. Sólo por unos meses, un tiempo… —rogaba, aferrándose en su desesperación a las piernas de su hermana—. ¡Sebin, yo…!

—¿Y qué harás en esos meses? ¿Matarte de hambre? Un día simplemente te colgarás del techo, ¿es eso? O intentarás de nuevo estrellarte en el coche, ¿no? —Lo acusó con frialdad, despegándoselo del cuerpo y poniéndose a su nivel, de cuclillas—. Haewon no necesita a dos padres muertos, Seojun. Con Jiwon es más que suficiente.

El llanto y los alaridos de Seojun alertaron a su madre, que no tardó en llegar hasta él, llorando tanto como su hijo, abrazándolo y tratando de consolarlo en su dolor. No había palabras que le detuvieran los temblores, ni caricias que le apaciguaran el suplicio.

Seojun no quería estar vivo. Pero había tantas cosas que lo ataban a vivir.

❥—❥—❥

Se sentía inmensamente agotada. Como si hubiera corrido en un maratón de varios kilómetros y las piernas y brazos ya no le respondieran, incluso si había dormido demasiado debido a la píldora para obligarse a dormir.

La cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, pero se sentó encarando el ventanal con las cortinas recogidas, tratando de enfocar su vista en algún punto fijo. La luz entraba a raudales a su habitación, ya pasaba del mediodía y ella apenas logró levantarse a comer algo antes de que su madre se metiera al estudio, pidiéndole que no la interrumpiera porque tenía mucho trabajo que revisar.

Dami sabía que su madre se convertía en un zombi esclavizado cada fin de mes, demasiado atareada con las revisiones y entregas antes de cada publicación, pero ella entendía que era lo que amaba hacer y, de todos modos, Dami tenía mucho que procesar desde la noche anterior.

Después de enterarse de cómo había sido la muerte de la madre de Haewon, había tenido un ataque de ansiedad tan inoportuno que tuvo que salir de la casa apenas la furgoneta de Park Seojun apareció a media calle. Si hubiera logrado controlarse, aun sin saber por qué saber la historia de aquella mujer estaba afectándola tanto, le habría preguntado tantas cosas a él, que probablemente parecería un interrogatorio, pero en cuanto lo vio, todo se le escurrió de la mente. Las ideas, las preguntas, los miedos, cualquier señal de inteligencia abandonó su cuerpo y tuvo que salir corriendo.

Era una suerte que Park Seojun sólo trabajara seis días a la semana, porque ese domingo no hubiera tenido las agallas para verlo de forma obligatoria.

Aun se sentía diminuta y agobiada, no estaba segura de nada pero tampoco había espacio para dudas. Las cosas estaban tan claras y obvias en sus narices, y aun así creía que debía haber un error, tratarse de una cochina coincidencia. La vida era tan tramposa en tantas ocasiones, que no le sorprendían muchas cosas en realidad, pero esto la dejaba fuera de combate.

En lugar de tomar un baño, se escabulló en la recámara de su madre, hurgando en el archivero con documentos personales de ambas. Ella guardaba ahí todo su historial médico, desde que tenía diez años, cuando le habían diagnosticado insuficiencia cardiaca congestiva. Estaba segura de que encontraría alguna pista acerca del donador de órganos de quien provenía el corazón que ahora le latía dentro, así que escarbó diligentemente.

Sólo encontró un registro médico acerca de su cirugía de trasplante pero, ya que los datos del donador eran privados y su identidad estaba resguardada bajo el anonimato, no hubo mucho que pudiera averiguar. Sin embargo…

Los datos de los doctores que recibieron el órgano estaban inscritos en el parte médico, y entre la lista figuraba el nombre del doctor Ji. Revisó a las prisas su celular, buscando su nombre entre los contactos, y tembló de nerviosismo cuando encontró su número.

Decidió que lo llamaría un poco después; recogió y devolvió todos los papeles a su lugar y regresó a su habitación, sentándose frente a su escritorio, apoyando los codos en la superficie, y la frente contra sus palmas.

Se estaba muriendo de histeria. Siempre hablaba con su cardiólogo respecto a su tratamiento post-quirúrgico y las revisiones de rutina, una llamada de ese tipo sería demasiado extraña pero, ¿qué más daba? Todos estaban acostumbrados a su carácter «impetuoso», como decían. Sin pensárselo demasiado, cogió el móvil y llamó. La voz suave del médico la saludó alegremente al otro lado de la línea, reconociéndola seguramente por tener su número guardado.

—Qué gusto que llames, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veré el próximo mes, ¿no?

—Sí, doctor. Me encuentro bastante bien, he seguido todo al pie de la letra —articuló con esfuerzo, tratando de sonar relajada—. Sólo le llamo por otra cuestión. Simple curiosidad.

—Claro —aceptó el hombre—, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Usted estuvo ahí cuando llegó el corazón para mí esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Claro, lo recibí en el área de emergencias junto al equipo que atendía tu caso. ¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerda de qué ciudad llegó? —La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, junto con su aliento. Sentía un peso en todo el pecho, como si de repente se inflamara debido a la urgencia de tener una respuesta. Hasta que ésta llegó.

❥—❥—❥

Los fines de semana eran tan cortos para Park Seojun, que temía que la vida se le pasara completa en el recuento de algunos. Como numerales efímeros en luz roja de LED. Trataba de cualquier forma que las horas le duraran más de sesenta minutos, como si fuera a encontrarse segundos en los bolsillos de aquél húmedo pantalón que colgaba del tendedero; tal vez, si tenía suerte, iba a encontrarlos en lugar de algunos centavos perdidos.

Haewon brincaba de un lado a otro, recorriendo el jardín delantero con la efusividad de cualquier niña de su edad, y para Seojun eso era nuevo pero revitalizante. Hacía tiempo que Haewon reía más, jugaba más, hablaba más, e incluso la había escuchado cantar, siguiendo una canción infantil sobre tiburones y familias.

Fue una noche, no hacía muchas, que la había canturreado mientras cenaban sin la compañía de su excéntrica niñera. El silencio sin ella le había parecido inusual, como quien llevara años en su compañía y no un mes a duras penas; pero, mientras se reía de sí mismo, Haewon hizo una pausa brusca y lo miró con sus grandes ojos fijos.

—Papá —lo llamó cuidadosamente—, ¿dónde está «_mamá tiburón»_?

Seojun debía suponerse que un día como aquél pasaría, pero la precoz pregunta le llegó de golpe, como un batazo directo en la cara, haciéndolo ahogarse en sus risitas y con la comida a media garganta.

Ahora que la veía correr y jugar mientras colgaba la ropa recién lavada en el extenso patio, Seojun se preguntaba si Haewon recordaría aún aquella conversación, o «intento de». Kim Dami decía que los niños a la edad de Haewon eran como esponjas que absorbían todo a su alrededor, y Seojun tenía pánico de decir algo poco acertado.

Se concentró en sus pensamientos. Llevaba días rumiando las palabras para armar un relato coherente para una niña de cinco años. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Haewon que su madre había muerto? Ni siquiera sabía si el concepto de morir iba a ser algo que ella pudiera entender ya; además, no es que Jiwon fuese un tabú en la casa, pero se había concentrado tanto en seguir adelante, sin tentarse a mirar atrás por miedo a que los tablones hubieran desaparecido haciéndolo caer al precipicio, que cuando se dio cuenta no sabía cómo tocar el tema.

Y así, como eso, había cosas que Seojun había dejado para después, pero sus momentos nunca habían llegado. Seojun era pésimo para saber cuándo era ocasión precisa… Y Haewon no se estaba quieta, de nuevo entró encarrilada a la casa.

Cuando se agachó a recoger del cesto una sábana para tender, se percató de la afilada silueta de pie en la entrada del jardín. No llevaba su habitual chaqueta, sino un simple juego de pantalones deportivos y sudadera grises, que se perdían con la pálida piel ceniza. Aunque la veía casi todos los días, estaba desacostumbrado a verla ahí un domingo al mediodía.

—¿Te perdiste? —Fue la única pregunta, en una mezcolanza de saludo e ironía, pero la reacción que obtuvo no fue la esperada. No hubo una respuesta tajante, no se echó a reír sardónicamente, tampoco le gruñó.

Sólo pudo adivinarle las lágrimas brotándole como cascadas en el instante en que ella cruzó el jardín a pasos agigantados, con el cabello bicolor liso meneándose en el aire, extendiendo sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y aferrándose a él como un náufrago a la balsa.

Su calor rodeándolo lo alertó como si se hubiera quemado con una brasa al rojo vivo, pero sus incontrolables sollozos casi lo hicieron trastabillar de tan violentos que eran. Tragaba el oxígeno como si fuera agua, tiritaba abrazada a él, hipaba cuando el aire se le escapaba.

Seojun sólo atinó a llevar una titubeante mano hasta su cabeza, dando pequeños toquecitos como si con ellos pudiera apaciguarle el llanto, pero sólo parecía empeorar. En algún momento, sin darse cuenta, soltó la sábana que estaba por colgar, y le había rodeado los diminutos hombros, que le cabían en un solo brazo. Y no dijo nada.

A veces, el silencio proveía el mejor consuelo.

—Debo haberlo tomado por sorpresa, ¿no? Discúlpeme —era la primera vez que la voz de Kim Dami sonaba tan frágil y afligida. Se secaba los residuos de lágrimas con las muñecas de su sudadera, pero su nívea piel seguía enrojecida en la nariz y alrededor de aquellos ojos que habían perdido por completo su fiereza.

Seojun estaba más preocupado que asombrado, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua, sentándose a su lado. Seojun no quería preguntar lo que había ocurrido y por qué aquella coraza de chica de acero se había derrumbado de un día para el otro, porque se daba una idea de lo que pasaba.

—¿Es debido a tu padre? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No —gimoteó ella, en medio de una débil sonrisa.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, está en su despacho, trabajando.

Seojun sabía que ella no estaba contándole toda la verdad, pero la dejó ser. Tomó un sorbo de agua de su propio vaso y miró hacia el frente: la calle vacía, el sol castigando el asfalto, los árboles meciendo sus ramas sólo un poco con la brisa. Cayó en cuenta de algo y la miró, ligeramente divertido.

—No traes tu mascarilla.

Kim Dami se llevó las manos a la cara, confirmando que no la llevaba puesta, y soltó un pequeño chasqueo, cabizbaja. Era tan extraño verla en un estado como ese, que Seojun nunca hubiera podido imaginarse que aquella chiquilla tenía un aspecto así de ella misma. No era simplemente por la mascarilla, ya antes la había visto sin ella y también la conocía algo afligida, pero aquello era diferente y Seojun no sabía muy bien cómo describirlo. Era como si algo la hubiera perturbado a sobremanera. Abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero la voz de ella tintineó primero.

—Señor Park, ¿usted cree en el destino, el hilo rojo y esas cosas? —La pregunta fue como una pelota en curva, pero Seojun pensó que debía acostumbrarse a ellas. Kim Dami no era previsible, al menos no en circunstancias parecidas a esta; no hizo mucho lío de aquello.

—No —respondió llanamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cree en las coincidencias y casualidades? —Sus bonitos ojos negros se posaron en él, Seojun la miró de reojo apenas.

Esta vez, se lo pensó un poco más. Evaluó las circunstancias de su vida, todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta llegar a donde estaba, siendo lo que era, pensando en una respuesta como aquella. No, Seojun no creía en el destino, tampoco estaba seguro de creer en las coincidencias.

—Creo en las decisiones y las causalidades —ella lo miró perpleja, él sonrió otra vez—. Si lo piensas de esta manera, nuestras vidas cambian debido a las decisiones que tomamos y lo que ocasionamos. Al final, cosas como el destino… es algo que siempre fue, pero nunca será. Porque no hemos tomado las decisiones que cambien nuestras vidas, y para cuando las tomemos, ya estarán en el pasado. ¿No lo crees así?

Cuando volvió a mirarla, Dami tenía la incertidumbre escrita en todo su adorable rostro. Boqueó, como un pececillo fuera del agua, tratando de decir algo; soltó un soplo violento y volvió a mirarlo, entornando los ojos.

—Pero, ¿y las cosas que no elegimos? Todo lo que ocurre, como una enfermedad o… o un accidente, o… eso, ¿eso no es destino? —Sonaba tan contrariada; ella, que siempre hablaba tan segura de lo que decía, con una impetuosidad de quien conoce todos los secretos del tiempo, ahora estaba turbada con algo tan subjetivo como lo era el destino.

—Claro, también pueden ser consecuencia de malas decisiones o causas fuera de nuestro alcance. Sin embargo, no creo que debas preocuparte por el destino y esas cosas, eres muy joven y estás entera —le aconsejó, preguntándose qué cosas pudieron haber sucedido para que alguien como Kim Dami se consternara tanto—. Tienes una vida por delante, y cuando mueras dentro de muchos, muchos años, sabrás si yo estaba en lo correcto o no.

Kim Dami guardó silencio, se bebió el agua de un solo trago, y entró a la casa con pasos firmes y deliberadamente pesados, llamando con una voz dulce a Haewon. Seojun nunca la entendía pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya se había dado por vencido con ello.

❥—❥—❥

Alrededor del mundo, se encontraban 120,000 personas en una lista de espera de donación de órganos y tan sólo 15,000 personas donantes inscritos a los programas por año, de los cuales sólo un tercio podría convertirse en donador. Eso significaba que veinte pacientes al día morían diariamente en espera de un órgano y cada diez minutos se sumaba un nombre a la lista de espera.

Pero la historia nunca se detenía en recibir un órgano y vivir para siempre. No había un final feliz, nada estaba garantizado. La luchaba apenas empezaba, porque el cuerpo siempre podía rechazar al órgano intruso o simplemente morir de una septicemia.

Pero para los trasplantes de corazón, el porcentaje de trasplantes realizados y recepciones positivas, se reducían dramáticamente. Si tenías suerte, librabas los primeros tres años con inmunosupresores y antibióticos. Si lograbas llegar a los cinco años con el nuevo corazón, te consideraban un caso exitoso, pero los cuidados y tratamientos serían de por vida.

Pero, ¿cuándo iba a quedarle de vida? Si el promedio de supervivencia para un receptor de corazón era tan sólo de doce años después de la cirugía. Por supuesto, había quienes superaban los veinte años con el trasplante, sin embargo, los llamaban «milagros médicos». Ese tipo de cosas que ni siquiera los doctores pueden explicar, y los feligreses terminan atribuyéndole a su Dios.

Si las probabilidades de conseguir un corazón antes de morir, así como murieron muchos de los pacientes que iban por delante de ella, en espera de su salvación, eran tan bajas… Y las probabilidades de toparse frente a frente con el viudo de la mujer cuyo corazón terminó en su pecho, eran prácticamente inexistentes… Kim Dami no tenía otra explicación para ello.

Era el destino.

Estaba segura. Así, mientras abrazaba a Park Haewon, sentadas en la mesita de la sala, mientras ella dibujaba alegremente entre sus brazos, y Dami sentía el fuerte y sano corazón de una madre latiéndole en el pecho, no tenía ningún espacio para las dudas: era el destino.

Kim Jiwon, ella, Haewon y Park Seojun. No se habían conocido al azar. No era una simple y burda coincidencia. No se trataba de una decisión tomada colectivamente. Era el destino, tejiéndose íntimamente, tiernamente, mágicamente. Y por primera vez, en muchos años, se sintió en paz.

Por fin entendía todas esas noches de angustia y melancolía, incluso después del trasplante. Los llantos nocturnos hasta no poder respirar. El desespero y el miedo a algo que no reconocía. Ese sentimiento de vacío y anhelo; la sensación desgarradora de no estar donde debería estar. Al fin tenía sentido.

Nada de eso era de ella.

Todo era Jiwon; su corazón devastado, suplicando por su hogar.

Kim Jiwon le había salvado la vida, pero eso no habría sido posible sin su muerte. Así, mientras sostenía a Haewon cerca de su pecho, con su cabeza apoyada en ella, permitiéndole a Jiwon sentir a su hija cerca una y otra vez, Kim Dami se prometió pagar su deuda.

Iba a mantener a Jiwon y Haewon tan cerca como pudiera. Lo selló con un beso en la cabeza de la niña, que se giró a mirarla con sus hermosos ojos negros brillándole de alegría, pero luego se opacaron por el desconcierto.

—Niña, ¿por qué lloras?

Dami se rio nerviosamente, sintiendo el corazón de Jiwon enloquecido dentro de su pecho.

—Sólo por eres demasiado hermosa y dulce, Haewon. Mi corazón te quiere tanto, _tanto…_

❥—❥—❥

Estaba de nuevo en el mesón. Ese pedante e insufrible arrendatario.

Dami llevaba un rato en el local; había decidido pasar más tiempo ahí junto con Haewon. Park Seojun había intentado disuadirla, exponiéndole todos los peligros a los que la niña se enfrentaba en el lugar, pero ella le había recordado que para eso estaba ahí: cuidarla.

Ya que, por obvias razones, su plan de llevar a juicio a su vecino había tomado un curso diferente, Dami estaba determinada a, por lo menos, hacer que Haewon conviviera más con su padre o lo viera un poco más durante el día. A decir verdad, no sabía ni por dónde empezar a hacer todo aquello, pero lo intentaría tan arduamente como intentaba soportar a aquél hombre que creía que tenía el derecho de hacer y deshacer en el negocio como se le placiera.

Era el tercer platillo que aquél cabrón ordenaba; con los dos primeros, había dado unos cuantos bocados y sorbos a cada porción, meneando la cabeza, limpiándose la boca con una mueca cínica, y empujando la mesita con un par de dedos.

—¿Qué sucede últimamente? ¿Despediste a tu cocinera y decidiste hacer todo por ti mismo? —Se burló el hombre, haciendo que Seojun simplemente sonriera incómodamente y el chico que se encargaba de atender las mesas mirara contrariado entre su jefe y el otro individuo. Ella estaba un par de mesas más atrás, pero podía escucharlo todo porque el local estaba inusualmente vacío. La mayoría de los comensales ya se habían retirado y era un horario bajo.

El tal señor Jung era un bastardo, ella misma lo había comprobado hacía días, pero esto era otro nivel. Sabía que Park Seojun no quería problemas con él, pero estaba resultándole casi imposible contenerse: primero lo del contrato y ahora esto. Iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Lamento que no haya sido de su agrado, señor Jung —fue la única respuesta de Seojun. El hombrecillo rio socarronamente y se puso de pie, dejando el plato cuchareado en la mesa—. En un momento le traigo la cuenta.

—¿La cuenta? Muchacho, no he comido nada —le espetó el hombre, encaminándose a la puerta. Dami notó como Park Seojun se cuadraba de hombros, desconcertado, y la expresión era tan idéntica a la de Haewon que, a pesar de la conmoción, Dami soltó una risilla. En cambio, al otro lado del local, Park Seojun volvió a decir algo.

—Sin embargo, por los tres platillos que ordenó, serán seis dólares —Seojun se adelantó hasta la puerta, antes de que el hombre intentara salir.

—¿En verdad me estás cobrando por algo que ni siquiera comí?

—Sí, ya que hemos preparado especialmente la comida y la ha probado. No podemos usarla ni siquiera para comer nosotros, y no hay manera de que vendamos ese platillo que usted cuchareó. Espero tener su comprensión —y entonces, Park Seojun hizo una venia a modo de petición. Kim Dami apretó dolorosamente los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse de pie y…

—Deberías considerarlo como un servicio de degustación, ¿cómo puedes cobrarme por algo así?

“¡Suficiente!”, pensó. Cuando se dio cuenta, había azotado la mesa con una de sus palmas y se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde estaban los dos hombres alegando.

—No me disculparé por la interrupción —anunció en cuanto se halló de pie, ganándose una alarmada mirada por parte de su jefe. Dami ignoró el pequeño toque que le dio en el codo. Estaba harta de escucharlo parlotear—. Lo que usted está haciendo cuenta como un robo a comercio, debido a que solicitó un servicio y no pagó por él. En cuanto usted cruce la puerta, yo puedo llamar a la policía.

—Dami, silencio, por favor —masculló Park Seojun, tratando de jalarla por un brazo. Dami se zafó con facilidad, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía recorriéndole las venas—. Por favor…

—¡No voy a callarme! Este señor es abusivo y esto es, claramente, un robo —objetó.

El silencio imperó en todo el local. Los pocos comensales empezaron a prestar atención a la escena que estaba armándose pero, lejos de avergonzarse, Dami quería público: que todos supieran lo irrespetuoso y ruin que podía ser el tal señor Jung.

—¿Y tienes pruebas? —Se burló el tipo, con una sonrisa tonta. Dami sintió el cuerpo temblándole pero de ira, como la tapa de una olla hirviendo—. ¿Quién te va a creer?

_¡Já!_

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar, cuando Kim Dami tenía en su mano el teléfono móvil, con el vídeo de toda su escena reproduciéndose en pantalla completa. Estaban, al menos, los dos últimos desplantes y su negación a pagar por lo que había echado a perder. Pero antes de que consiguiera hablar, una fuerte mano le arrebató el aparato de la suya, pausando el vídeo.

Era Park Seojun, respirando a su lado, encolerizado. No le dedicó más que una fría mirada, antes de sujetarla por el cuello con firmeza –y, aun así, Dami notó que lo hacía con la suavidad suficiente para no hacerle daño-, y la obligarla a hacer una reverencia.

—Discúlpate con el señor Jung.

Se quedó congelada por la estupefacción. Lo miró tempestuosamente cuando la dejó erguirse, boquiabierta y ofendida.

—¡Cómo…!

—La señorita Kim Dami reflexionará sobre sus palabras, señor Jung.

—¡Yo no voy a…!

—Lo hará muy pronto y pedirá disculpas. ¿No es así? —Y entonces la miró. Cualquier dejo de rabia, si es que la hubo, había desaparecido por completo, y en su lugar se había dibujado una amable sonrisa, mientras la rodeaba por los hombros. Dami intercambio una perpleja mirada entre Park Seojun y aquél hombre que la veía con petulancia y prefirió callar. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que ocurría o lo que Seojun tramaba, pero cuando el hombre se sacudió el polvo imaginario de su camisa y se fue sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Dami se vio siendo llevada hasta la bodega sin mediar palabra—. ¿Qué creíste que estabas haciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!

—¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera, quedarme callada y quieta, viendo cómo ese cretino hace lo que le place con usted y su restaurante? —Le espetó de vuelta, sintiendo el enojo como propio, y asumió que si Kim Jiwon estuviera justo ahí –que lo estaba-, sentiría justamente eso—. Una cosa es el contrato, puesto que ya está hecho y no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Pero, ¿esto? ¡Es un abuso en toda la extensión de la palabra! Y adelante, dígame entrometida y grosera, y cabezota y todo lo que usted quiera, ¡pero eso no quita que…!

—¡Es hermano del jefe de policía, Dami! —Más que un estallido, fue una implosión. Park Seojun se dio la vuelta, caminando varios pasos hacia el fondo de la bodega, como si necesitara espacio y aire. A ella le costó hilar la relación entre esto y lo otro, pero en seguida él regresó para explicarse atropelladamente—. Él… Ella… —se aclaró la garganta y se sentó con pesadez en un cajón de madera, con la luz del día entrando por pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de la bodega, detrás de él—. La madre de Haewon fue víctima de un atraco, ¿vale? El señor Jung me hizo el favor de conectarme con su hermano cuando la investigación quedó estancada. Hicieron lo que pudieron, pero nunca pudieron dar con los asaltantes. Aun así, el señor Jung fue el único que me tendió la mano cuando pedí ayuda, y su hermano bien pudo ignorar mi caso. Pero no lo hizo, ¿comprendes ahora?

_La había cagado._ Por supuesto que ella estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, estaba en todas las noticias de ese tiempo y no había sido difícil acceder a ellas. Pero nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que ese desagradable señor Jung estuviera involucrado casi de manera positiva. No parecía propio de él.

—¿N-no… —balbuceó, mirando a todos lados porque era incapaz de verlo a la cara—, no dieron con los asaltantes?

—Una cámara de seguridad cercana sólo grabó que escaparon en una motocicleta, pero el número de placa era falso. Como sea, no quiero hablar de esto, pero me gustaría que te disculpes con el señor Jung en cuanto te sea posible. No lo hagas por él, sé que fue grosero y tienes razones válidas para haberte indignado, sin embargo, no me gustaría tener un malentendido con él.

«Hazlo por mí», pareció decirle. Y su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo, hablaba casi en susurros, y su mirada… Esa mirada gentil e indulgente, en compañía de la sutil y dulce sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Algo dentro de Dami se entibió.

—De acuerdo, lo haré.

Cuando él se puso de pie, agradeciéndole con una expresión indescriptible, Dami lo sujetó por la manga de su camiseta gris, haciéndolo detenerse en el umbral de la puerta. Sintió el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho. «Calma, Jiwon, calma», digo para sus adentros.

—Lo siento —masculló, primero con dificultad, pero pasó saliva antes de repetirse—: Lo siento. No tenía idea de lo sucedido, ni de lo que el señor Jung hizo por usted. Lo siento.

—No tenías forma de saberlo. No te preocupes —le tomó la mano con suavidad, para hacerla soltarse de él. La mano de Seojun ardía en comparación de la suya—. Ahora ve con Haewon, creo que deberían ir a casa.

Y la dejó ahí, a solas, en la entrada a la bodega. Lo observó regresar a su mundo de trabajo y premura. La gente se había arremolinado en el mostrador, en espera de pagar sus cuentas. Park Seojun se apuraba para atenderlos a todos, sudando y sonriendo, agradeciéndoles su visita. Todos parecían amarlo porque sonreían de vuelta y prometían volver; nadie parecía un desconocido para él.

No podía imaginarse que ese hombre era el mismo que aparecía en las notas de internet, con un pulcro uniforme blanco de béisbol, y junto una foto insensible de su figura borrosa en el funeral de su esposa; vestido todo de negro, con la banda blanca de luto en el brazo izquierdo. Su aspecto devastado y exhausto en nada se parecía al hombre que sonreía e iba de un lado para otro en el pequeño local. Incluso si ella había notado cierta melancolía en su mirada, y que no había podido reconocer rápidamente, no alcanzaba a comprender cómo es que pudo soportar tanto dolor.

Su corazón se rompió.

Había llorado demasiado el domingo anterior. No había dejado de pensar en Haewon y en lo mucho que una niña como ella debía estar padeciendo a falta de su madre. Pero no era sólo eso, porque ella había conocido a un par de huérfanos antes y, si tenía que ser sincera, compasión era lo único que había podido sentir.

Sin embargo, con Haewon… Era un dolor casi físico. Pero Haewon era apenas un bebé de escasos días de nacida cuando había perdido a su madre. Estaba siendo cruda pero era cierto; pero, por otro lado, Seojun había perdido a una esposa.

No sabía nada acerca de su historia ni de cómo pudo haber sido su relación, pero ahora que se imaginaba el dolor de perder a un ser amado como debió haberlo sido Kim Jiwon, aunado a la incertidumbre de una paternidad sin compañía, Dami no podía evitar que sus pensamientos se enfocaran en el sufrimiento de Park Seojun. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

Y sin saber quiénes habían sido los canallas que le habían arrebatado a su esposa, a la madre de Haewon. ¿Cómo es que Park Seojun seguía en pie, sin quemarlo y romperlo todo? Porque, de ser ella, habría destruido la ciudad completa en busca de los asesinos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la tristeza que impregnaba sus ojos, Park Seojun derrochaba comprensión, amabilidad y magnanimidad. Él no se merecía esa injusticia. Alguien tenía que encontrar a los responsables y hacerlos pagar. Por él, por Haewon, por Jiwon y por…

_Ella._

Dami se enderezó, despegando el hombro del marco de la puerta.

“Así que esto es…”, pensó, desenredando los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre el pecho. “Quieres que encuentre a quienes acabaron contigo”.

Park Seojun se rio a varios metros de ella. Haewon la encontró con la mirada desde su lugar y sonrió, poniéndose de pie para ir a su alcance. El bullicio iba apagándose, dejando todo en silencio alrededor suyo; como imágenes inconexas.

Sentada en una banca del parque, mientras Haewon corría y jugaba con otros niños, se atrevió a sacar del bolsillo su cartera. Celosamente doblada en un compartimento, estaba la vieja fotografía de Jiwon y Seojun. Había tenido intenciones de devolverla pero era lo único tangible que podía ver de Jiwon cuantas veces quisiera; su corazón latía dentro, pero no era lo mismo. Y Jiwon era tan hermosa y lucía tan feliz y dulce en ese retrato, que se había vuelto codiciosa y no quería volver a guardarla más.

Cuando Haewon sonreía, tenía la misma sonrisa que su madre, y Dami deseaba que lo hiciera más a menudo. Estaba comprometida con la idea y también con muchas otras cosas. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era Jiwon, sólo era el recipiente que guardaba su corazón. Pero si era verdad que le quedaba una esperanza de vida de siete años más, los aprovecharía al máximo para que Haewon estuviera lo más cerca de su madre que pudiera… O algo así.

Ahora se daba cuenta: el destino la había llevado hasta ahí gracias a Jiwon. La deuda que tenía con ella no era sólo hacer de Seojun y de Haewon una familia cercana. Tenía que hacer justicia por Jiwon. Esa era la razón por la cual había terminado ahí. Finalmente… tenía una razón para sobrevivir.

❥—❥—❥

Se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, su madre aún dormía en su habitación –o tal vez en su estudio, Dami no la había visto salir de ahí en todo el día-; se preparó un emparedado siguiendo las indicaciones del médico de no usar jamón y salió a paso rápido hacia la casa de al lado, con su próximo desayuno y medicamentos en la mochila.

El sol ni siquiera salía por completo, pero Park Seojun ya estaba por subir a la furgoneta, donde Haewon lo esperaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto. Al aparecer junto a su puerta, él soltó una imprecación acompañada de un pequeño salto. La miró con escepticismo y echó una mirada detrás de ella, como si temiera que estuvieran persiguiéndola de nuevo.

—¿Sucedió algo? Me asustaste —La acusó el padre de Haewon cuando ella le sonrió ampliamente, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te traes? Nunca he te visto a esta hora del día. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—No, realmente no. Simplemente me desperté temprano y se me ocurrió que podría venir con Haewon, ¿le molesta?

Park Seojun sonrió. Ella nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en sus sonrisas; por supuesto, cuando lo vio por primera vez, no le pareció nada fuera de lo ordinario, incluso si sus ropas oscuras lo hacían ver más hostil de lo que era en realidad. La segunda ocasión, se dio cuenta que era bien parecido pero no alguien que destacaría entre la multitud: ojos cansados, pómulos amplios, mandíbula fuerte…

Pero esa sonrisa. No era amplia pero dejaba a la vista sus dientes superiores y hacía que sus ojos se empequeñecieran, haciendo aparecer un par de pliegues a sus extremos. No se había dado cuenta, en aquellos casi dos meses de convivencia, de lo bonita que era su forma de sonreír. Aunque sus dentadura no fuera perfecta, y tuviera un par de dientes torcidos abajo, el conjunto que hacía con sus labios lo hacían verse muy atractivo. Se preguntó si Jiwon se había enamorado por esa sonrisa porque, si tenía que ser sincera, podría resultar fácil.

—¿Dami? —Su voz insistente la sacó de su ensimismamiento, no se percató que había estado mirándolo fijamente, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, me… me… —«distraje viéndole la boca».

—Descuida, te decía que a Haewon le sucedió lo mismo. De repente se despertó y no quise dejarla sola en casa. ¿Vienes? —Inquirió de la nada. Había creído que entonces se atrevería a dejarle a Haewon a su cuidado en casa, pero se descubrió un poco emocionada cuando él le ofreció la posibilidad de ir con ellos. Sin sopesarlo demasiado, rodeó la furgoneta, montándose en ella y llevando a Haewon en sus piernas—. Vámonos, entonces.

Antes de ir al mesón, como Dami creyó que sería, se desviaron hacia la central de abastos de la ciudad. Era un mercado gigante a las faldas de la montaña; estaba repleto de puestos ambulantes, vendedores que dejaban sus productos en una lona sobre el suelo: cuencos de aluminio con la pesca del día, peceras con langostas vivas llevadas desde quién sabe dónde, frutas y verduras que Dami nunca antes había visto, apiladas sobre mesas y mostradores hasta el tope. Se puso la mascarilla tan rápido como pudo, recordando que debía evitar lugares como esos sin protección, y sujetó fuertemente la mano de Haewon a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Le preguntó Seojun, esperándola hasta que le diera alcance, en el pasillo principal atestado.

—No, es mi alergia —explicó, con verdad y mentira a partes iguales. Era verdad que tenía alergias. Pero no sólo por eso se ponía la mascarilla: cualquier partícula, bacteria o virus que afectara su cuerpo, podría ser mortal para ella gracias a los inmunosupresores que evitaban que su cuerpo rechazara el corazón de Jiwon. Por eso tenía que ser tan cuidadosa todo el tiempo con lo que comía, lo que tocaba, lo que respiraba… Todo.

Todo cuanto conocía antes de ser diagnosticada había cambiado para siempre, y sólo había hecho más que cambiar drásticamente después de recibir el trasplante. No era fácil pero, después de cinco largos y tediosos años, ya se había acostumbrado.

Pero a lo que no se acostumbraba, era a ver a su jefe siendo el centro de atención. Observar a Park Seojun así resultaba interesante; parecía estar en su mundo. Las señoras de los puestos y los cargadores lo saludaban como a un hijo propio: «¡La estrella azul de Yecheon!», lo vitoreaban casi como a una celebridad pop, y las mujeres mayores se sonrojaban como si vieran al galán de la telenovela de las ocho; y él parecía tímido y a la vez divertido con toda la situación. No tardó en relacionar aquél solemne título con su uniforme de béisbol, y se preguntó cuán popular podría haber sido en su momento de estrellato. Sintió curiosidad y no se la guardó.

—¿«La estrella azul…»? ¿Por qué lo llaman así? —Pretendió no saber nada.

—_Ah…_ ¿eso? —Park Seojun se quedó con un par de jitomates en las manos, la pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido y la curiosidad de Dami sólo aumentó al verlo ponerse tan incómodo—. Sólo es un apodo.

—¿«Sólo un apodo»? —La voz ronca de una anciana lo reprendió, desde el otro lado de la mesa donde tenía dispuestos todo tipo de verduras y frutas—. ¡No seas modesto, mocoso, por el amor de Dios! Niña, ¿qué no lo sabes?

No iba a admitir que sabía un poco de aquello, al hurgar a escondidas entre las cosas personales de Park Seojun mientras cuidaba de su hija… Así que negó fervientemente con la cabeza. La mujer gruñó, ofendida por su respuesta, y llamó a gritos a un hombre, que no tardó demasiado en aparecer.

No era mucho más joven que la mujer, llevaba la ropa sucia y saludó a Seojun con el mismo entusiasmo que el resto de la gente.

—¡Cómo que no sabe por qué es la estrella de Yecheon! —Respingó cuando la mujer se burló de ella; Seojun y Haewon sonrieron a su lado, y sólo eso evitó que Dami se irritara por lo molestos que estaban siendo—. Niña, estás frente al mejor jugador de béisbol que ha tenido Yecheon en toda su historia.

—Por favor, señor Yoo, sabe que no es así —lo interrumpió Seojun, que ahora alzaba en hombros un pesado costal de jitomates. La facilidad de su movimiento y lo rápido que volvió a encuclillarse para calarse otro costal en el hombro libre, la dejó boquiabierta—. Wooshik está en las nacionales.

—¡Y eso qué! Él llegó ahí porque tú te retiraste —Objetó la anciana pero Seojun ya se había alejado con los costales a cuestas para dejarlos en la batea del vehículo. Dami casi se abalanzó sobre la mujer, completamente intrigada.

—¿Wooshik? ¿Choi Wooshik? ¿El lanzador de _Samsung Lions_? —Ella lo conocía. Su padre era fanático del equipo y en algunas ocasiones lo había acompañado hasta Daegu para presenciar los juegos, al menos cuando la salud se lo permitía. No tenía ningún interés específico en él, pero le parecía interesante que Park Seojun pudiera compararse con él.

—Él mismo —asintió la señora Yoo—. Seojun le daba unas palizas, ni siquiera su mano izquierda lo salvaba. Por Dios, si nuestro Seojun volviera a jugar, llegaría tan fácilmente a las nacionales y…

—Es imposible, estoy demasiado viejo para eso —volvió a intervenir Seojun, acercándose hasta ellas mientras se sacaba los guantes de carga—. Además, alguien tiene que encargarse de venir a alegrarles el día, ¿no es así?

Todas las dependientas cercanas se rieron coquetamente, sin duda, Park Seojun era todo un seductor en el mercado. _Vaya cosa…_

—¿Usted jugó con Choi Wooshik? Increíble —Eso sí era nuevo, no tenía idea que ambos estuvieran tan relacionados. ¿Era el destino? Seguro que sí.

—Entrenábamos juntos —la corrigió él, tomando un sorbo de una botella con agua—. Ya casi termino aquí, espérame con Haewon en el auto, ¿sí?

No tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, llevando a Haewon de la mano. Sentadas en el interior, Dami observó como Seojun daba un último recorrido, saludando a los vendedores y haciendo reír a las dependientas.

—Tu papá es genial, ¿no lo crees?

Haewon le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza una y otra vez, mientras canturreaba «papá genial, papá genial». Y, de repente, tuvo una idea; una entre tantas que la asaltaban cada vez que estaba junto a esos dos: haría que Park Seojun volviese a jugar. No sabía cómo, ni siquiera por dónde empezar, pero si era tan bueno como decían, ¿no valía la pena intentarlo?

Cuando él estuvo de vuelta en la furgoneta y salieron rumbo a la escuela de Haewon, Dami estaba ansiosa por sacar el tema a colación.

—¿Por qué no vuelve?

—¿A dónde? —Seojun mantenía su vista fija en la avenida, volanteaba con destreza y hacía que los cambios de velocidad fueran imperceptibles; en comparación con su padre, que se creía un corredor de la «Fórmula 1», Park Seojun conducía sobre nubes. Tuvo que concentrarse en lo que iba a decir para no pensar en sus manos sosteniendo la palanca de velocidades; tan grande y tibia que tomaba un color rojizo debajo de la piel.

—A jugar béisbol —elaboró—. Por lo que oí, era un talento nato.

Park Seojun le sonrió a la carretera con una naturalidad jovial y fresca. ¿De verdad había estado tiempo sin fijarse en su sonrisa? Porque era realmente bonita.

—Ya estoy viejo para eso.

—¿Y qué? La edad es sólo un número —objetó ella, apoyándose con el codo en la ventanilla, mientras Haewon tomaba una leche de sabor que Dami había empaquetado especialmente para ella—. Además, Wooshik tiene la misma edad que usted.

—Es verdad, pero Wooshik… espera —pausó bruscamente, mientras frenaba con suavidad en un semáforo rojo—, ¿cómo sabes mi edad?

Dami se quedó en blanco. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. No se suponía que ella supiera datos tan específicos, en realidad ella se había enterado de su edad gracias a ver sus documentos personales así que… maldita fuera su malsana curiosidad.

—_Eh_ —balbuceó—, la señora Yoo me lo dijo —mintió, encontrando una excusa por las puras; si le preguntaba cuándo, ella podría alegar que cuando él fue a dejar los costales, y asunto arreglado… _esperaba_.

—Cierto, la señora Yoo. Su hijo menor, Wooshik y yo íbamos en la misma clase. ¿Qué será de Hyungshik…? —Divagó un poco, sellando los labios, pensativo. Dami no quiso perder más el tiempo.

—Como sea, puede volver al béisbol. Estoy segura que puede retomar su carrera y llegar a las ligas mayores, imagínese lo que podría hacer si…

—Admiro tu optimismo —la interrumpió él, con una risa condescendiente—, pero no quiero volver al béisbol. Tengo muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme ahora, un pasatiempo de juventud no es una prioridad.

Y no volvió a hablar, incluso a abrir el mesón, descargar las compras, y dirigirse al jardín de niños; Haewon bajó con ella y Seojun las siguió no mucho después, luego de aparcar en una calle aledaña. Se puso a la altura de su hija, para abrazarla y llenarle el rostro de besos, y llevarla personalmente hasta la puerta de entrada.

Dami se cruzó de brazos; estaba segura que el béisbol no había sido sólo un pasatiempo para él. Las fotografías no mentían, tampoco su sonrisa al posar emocionado con su uniforme junto a una jovencísima Kim Jiwon. Entonces, ¿por qué? Como jugador de béisbol le iba a ir mejor, ganaría lo suficiente y no tendría que sufrir por rentas absurdas.

Un murmullo la sacó de sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de dónde provenía hasta que giró en redondo y encontró a un grupito de señoras mascullando entre sí; las había visto casi a diario, siempre se reunían a hablar y parlotear en voz alta, soltando risotadas, y ella las ignoraba porque no tenía interés en ellas. Pero algo había de diferente esta vez, así que agudizó el oído en dirección a ellas, y sólo pudo enterarse de algunas palabras sueltas entre el cotilleo; se acercó deliberada y discretamente, pretendiendo rodear el jardín para esperar a Park Seojun, que atendía a la profesora de Haewon en ese momento, y pudo escuchar mejor.

—Qué descarado, es una mocosa. Podría ser la hermana mayor de Haewon—criticaba una, de ojos pequeños y cara redonda, acomodándose un enorme bolso negro sobre el hombro.

—Pero ya han pasado cinco años, un hombre no puede criar solo a una niña —objetó otra, más bajita y rolliza. La papada le temblaba al hablar y se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

—Pues debería conseguirse una de su edad, esto es un escándalo —replicó la primera, y el resto de mujeres soltó pequeños ruidos de aprobación para sus declaraciones—. Y esa chiquilla no tiene vergüenza, mira que enrollarse con un hombre que le dobla la edad…

Dami estaba a punto de explotar. ¿Qué decían esas mujeres? ¿Qué cosa estaban insinuando con sus retorcidas y ociosas lenguas? Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a un paso de ellas, llamando su atención al aclararse con un gruñido la garganta.

—Buenos días, señoras. Tal parece que tienen mucho tiempo libre, ¿han logrado resolver los problemas de todos? —Inquirió Dami, haciéndose un espacio a fuerzas entre las mujeres, que la miraron perplejas, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma. Pero era peor: estaban enfrentándose a una bruja.

—B-buenos días, tú debes ser la nueva madrastra de Haewon, ¿no es así? Hace semanas que te vemos por aquí, pero no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos, mi nombre es…

—¿«Madrastra de Haewon»? ¿«Enrollarme con un hombre mayor»? ¿Están insinuando que mantengo una relación íntima con el señor Park? —Enumeró uno por uno, arqueando una ceja y mostrando los dientes apretados, luego soltó una risita socarrona—. ¿Saben que pueden ser procesadas formalmente por levantar rumores infundados?

Las miró una a una a la cara, estaban enmudecidas. La que había hablado más intentó balbucear, pero otra habló primero.

—Esto es un malentendido, no mencionamos sus nombres. Señorita, quizá escuchó…

—Sé perfectamente lo que escuché, señora. Y el nombre de la niña bajo mi cuidado como niñera salió de sus labios dos veces, lo que es peor, atenta con sus derechos infantiles —acusó, acercándose a la mujer con una mirada furiosa, sin importarle estar rodeada por sus compinches—. Si escucho rumores o comentarios maliciosos fuera de lugar que involucren a Haewon, o al señor Park y a mí, mi abogado les hará llegar una notificación. ¿Quedamos?

—¿Dami? —Escuchó a sus espaldas; era Seojun. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa que aterró a las mujeres frente a ella, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con él a varios pasos de ella, inclinándose sobre sus pies, titubeante—. ¿Irás cerca del mesón o…?

—Tengo un lugar al que ir, jefe —le anunció desde su lugar—. Pasaré por Haewon más tarde.

Y sin más, echó a andar rumbo a la parada de autobús que la llevara a la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudiera, echando humo por las orejas y preguntándose si ahí encontraría un manual para asesinar a un par de viejas cotillas sin dejar evidencias. No le vendría mal.

❥—❥—❥

Había algo _raro_.

No era como cuando Kim Dami discutió con su padre con él al medio. No era parecido a ese día que salió corriendo y llorando hasta él. Seojun no sabía realmente lo que era, pero con Dami ya no sabía nada.

Ciertamente, desde ese domingo, algo había cambiado en la chica, como si se hubiera activado un botón, pero al mismo tiempo volvía a ser la misma, como cuando aterrorizó a las madres de los compañeros de Haewon; él no pudo escuchar lo que hablaban entre ellas, pero sus rostros tenían una expresión parecida a la que Donghee ponía al verla.

Por eso, cuando ella se paró frente a él con una mirada resulta, diciéndole que quería visitar al señor Jung para pedir sus sinceras disculpas, Park Seojun no sabía qué versión de ella era la que estaba hablando en ese momento. Titubeó un par de segundos, no sabía qué responderle.

—Eso está bien pero… ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

La chica hizo un mohín que la hacía ver como una niña pequeña, mientras se encogía de hombros y desviaba la mirada hacia alguna otra parte donde no se le viera a él.

—Sólo… usted dijo que debía pedir disculpas. ¿Ya no quiere que lo haga? —Y sus inmensos ojos de fuego volvieron a posarse en él. Lo escudriñaron a fondo y Seojun se sintió abrumado por tanta atención repentina—. Entonces, olvídelo.

—No, no. Que te quieras disculpar está bien, ¿pero por qué de la nada? Pensé que nada te haría «doblegarte» ante él —principalmente, porque Kim Dami dejaba muy en claro que no era de las que se doblegaban. Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, con algo de arrogancia esta vez.

—No estoy doblegándome —rezongó ella—. Estoy considerando las consecuencias. Así que, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a ese hombre?

Decidieron que lo mejor sería que Haewon y ella se quedaran en el mesón hasta terminar el día; en lugar de ir a casa, visitarían al señor Jung en las oficinas de su inmobiliaria para que Dami pudiera hablar tranquilamente con él. Ella estaba determinada pero él no estaba tan convencido. No sabía qué podía estar ella tramando, pero tampoco podía negarle la oportunidad de hacerlo; fuera como fuera, Seojun simplemente sería un intermediario y esperaba que el señor Jung no lo apelara.

De camino, Dami llevaba a Haewon en sus piernas pero no decía absolutamente nada, sólo dejaba que la niña jugueteara con sus manos, dedos, palmas. Él se limitaba a verlas de reojo, pero la chica no emitía ni un solo ruido. Llevaba la mitad de su cara cubierta por la mascarilla oscura, y el flequillo sólo dejaba a la vista sus ojos densos. Ni siquiera intentó adivinar en qué podía estar pensando, tampoco se lo preguntó.

El señor Jung no tenía una oficina elegante, era más un destartalado local, con escritorios revueltos, mapas de la pequeña ciudad pegados en las paredes, con señalizaciones de sus inmuebles, y un potente olor a café y cigarrillos. Seojun supo que Dami no estaba nada cómoda con el ambiente, porque no se quitó en ningún momento la mascarilla. Supuso que los residuos del cigarrillo le empeoraban los síntomas de las alergias.

—¡Seojun, Haewon…! Y la niñera, por supuesto —masticó el señor Jung al saludarlos a todos, viéndolos entrar. Seojun saludó con un ligero asentimiento, que Haewon imitó traviesamente, pero fue Kim Dami quien lo dejó completamente boquiabierto y avergonzado.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, con los puños sobre sus piernas y la cabeza gacha. Seojun intentó levantarla por un brazo pero ella se soltó sin cambiar su posición y, entonces, vociferó:

—¡Señor Jung, le ruego que me perdone! Sé que fui imprudente y descortés, no debí grabarlo aunque estuviera cometiendo un atropello contra la iniciativa privada, sin embargo me arrepiento totalmente de lo sucedido. No realmente de lo que le dije, sino de lo que ocasioné tras mis actos impulsivos y poco racionales. Pero en verdad que estoy reflexionando sobre mis acciones y sé que merezco un castigo ejemplar para que nunca más vuelva a reaccionar así ante la injusticia, por muy desagradable que sea el perpetrador. No es que usted sea desagradable, seguramente tiene virtudes escondidas en su interior y que no he tenido el placer de descubrir, y me gustaría hacerlo, señor Jung. ¡Por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas!

Silencio.

Finalmente.

“¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?”, pensó Seojun incapaz de parpadear siquiera. Delante de él, Dami seguía sobre sus rodillas, frotándose y apretándose las manos entre sí, pidiendo piedad. El señor Jung estaba igualmente perplejo, alternando erráticamente la mirada entre él y la chica postrada a sus pies. Intentó decir algo pero sólo balbuceó, hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

—Por Dios, niña —gruñó—, levántate de ahí. No estamos en la dinastía Joseon. T-te disculpo. Anda, anda, estás perdonada.

—¿En verdad, señor Jung? ¡Oh, se lo agradezco _taaanto_! —Su voz se agudizó en un grito de evidente falsa emoción y estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia el señor Jung, pero Seojun la atrapó por el gorro de la sudadera antes que siguiera con su numerito.

—Ya, es suficiente. Incomodarás al señor Jung.

Cuando estuvieron montados en la furgoneta, Seojun no se pudo quedar callado por más tiempo. Kim Dami iba sonriente a su lado, con Haewon sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —Su voz inocente no lo convenció en lo absoluto. Algo tramaba esa niña y no debía ser algo bueno, eso estaba seguro.

—Las disculpas o lo que sea que fue eso —se exasperó un poco, mirando fijamente el camino mientras conducía—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La chica se encogió de hombros en su lugar y entonces se giró para verle el perfil. Seojun no quería desviar la mirada de la carretera frente a él, sentía un extraño pesar en los hombros, como si el aire a su alrededor aumentara su densidad. Entonces, ella habló con una determinación que lo dejó petrificado.

—Porque usted me gusta.


End file.
